Harry potter and the Inheritance
by daniphantomforlife
Summary: After being entered against his will in the Goblet of Fire everyone turns on him thinking that he entered the Stupid thing wanting even more fame he decided to learn everything and along the way finds out surprising things about his family " What do you mean I'm not a Potter!" Fem Harry since someone complained
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form all rights belong to one our Queen.

* * *

Harry should have been expecting it, to be honest, there was just no way he could have a normal and quiet year was there. His name coming out of the Goblet of fire was bad enough but that wasn't even half of it no everyone thought he had put his name in even though Dumbledore had drawn the age line himself as to stop what was happening from happening, making it so only those of 17 or older could put their name in.

Even Ron and Hermione thought he put his name in, even though they knew he was hoping for a quiet year for once, So they left him alone to fend for himself without his supposedly best friends who had claimed that they had known him best of everyone else out there, because despite everything he still had Hedwig and Dobby alone with the Weasley Twins and Nevile.

Ron, he could understand a little bit he had some confidence issues what with have five older brothers and a little sister.

William Arthur Weasley called Bill by friends and Family is the first born son of Molly Weasley nee Prewett and Arthur Weasley , he had been sorted into Gryffindor working hard to become both a Prefect in his fifth through sixth year and head boy in his last year at the school and after graduating from Hogwarts he went to work for Gringotts the Wizarding Bank to work for the Goblins as a Curse-Breaker before being moved to Egypt to Work. And is the next in line to Become Lord Weasley or lord Prewett he can only choose one and the other one goes to Charlie.

Charles Septimus Weasley called Charlie by friends and family is the second born son of Molly Weasley Nee Prewett and Arthur Weasley , Like Bill he had been sorted into Gryffindor and became a Prefect and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Could have played for the big league if he had wanted to but he decided to become a Dragonologist and went to study Dragons in Romania. Second in line to become Lord Weasley of Lord Pewett.

Percy Ignatius Weasley the third child of Molly Weasley nee Prewett and Arthur Weasley Like his older Brothers he was sorted into Gryffindor and like his older brother Bill He became both a Prefect and head boy in his time at school but unlike Bill he hardly broke the school rule's didn't joke around and studied all the time he got some of the best grades in his years for his Owls and Newts and went to work at the ministry of magic right out of school and started working in the department of magical international cooperation under Barty Crouch, who never got his name right. Third in line for the Weasley and Prewett Lordships

Fred Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley were the fourth and fifth sons of Molly Weasley nee Prewett and Arthur Weasley Born Pranksters and Inventors, Were both sorted into Gryffindor and were very Popular with the other students as they were known for their humor and Pranks as well as their inventions they had made themselves. The fourth and Fifth in line for the Weasley and Prewett lordships.

Ginevra Molly Weasley, Ginny to friends and Family the only daughter of Molly Weasley Nee Prewett and Arthur Weasley the youngest child and the first female born Weasley in generations so she grew up somewhat spoiled over the years. In her first years at Hogwarts she was sorted into Gryffindor but spent most of the year being under the influence of the memory of Tom Riddle's (Aka Lord Voldemort) sixteen year old self that was preserved in a diary that Ginny had been writing in all year causing her to have blackouts and wake up in a place and not know how she got there. She was saved at the end of the year by Harry Potter only to wind up enforcing her crush on him that if left alone she could have got over.

And finally, we get to Ron

Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ron to friends and family the sixth son of Molly Weasley nee Prewett and Arthur Weasley the youngest Boy in the family and secant youngest child a chess genius, was sorted into Gryffindor when they went to Hogwarts was the Best mate of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and Part of the Golden Trio (As dubbed by the school). Helped save Hermione Granger from a troll with Harry Potter on Halloween as well as saving the Philosopher's Stone from Their Professor Quirinus Quirrell who had Voldemort on the back of his head all year, at the end of his first year. Helping Harry Potter save Ginny from the Basilisk in the chamber of secrets even though he didn't really do anything but move some rocks to clear a path for Harry Potter and his sister to get out of at the end of his secant year of school. He helped save Harry Potter's godfather (A.N Or as I like to think Dogfather) Sirius Back from the Dementors the Minister sent to protect Hogwarts from Said Godfather even though he was holed up in the hospital wing with a broken leg and was a giant lump.

And now that he thought about it Ron may not have been as help-full now that he was thinking about it, but still, Ron had self-confidence Issues and this whole mess was not helping at all cause to Ron, he saw it as his Best Mate getting even more fame.

But Hermione that was a surprise last year he had slowly fallen in love with her and the flight on the back of Buckbeak had him promising himself that this year (His fourth year) he would ask her out but as luck would have it just as he was about to ask her on a date his name came out of the fire and his whole life crashed around him once again.

Hermione was the only child of a middle-class family, Both of her parents being very good dentist's (A heller for your teeth). She had stood by him threw out everything even when it came out about him being able to talk to snakes she stood by him when everyone but Ron turned away from him (And he had noticed Ron avoiding him that year he wasn't stupid.) She had found out that what he was hearing in the walls was a Basilisk that was using the pipes to get around and petrify people before she herself was petrified. And it had been her Time-Turner Last year that let them save his Godfather.

He had been her first friend and she had been his first love and she had left him in his time of need.

He had caught Ron going through his trunk (Probably looking for his cloak) so he had taken his trunk, shrunk it and put it in his pocket and went to ask Dobby if he knew where he could sleep and keep his stuff without being gawked at by students and teachers that thought that he liked his fame, As far as he cared he was famous for not dying like his parents he was famous for his parents dying.

But back to the point, he asked Dobby if he knew any place he could sleep and Dobby took him to, what the elves call, the come and go room.

He was surprised to find out that the room could become anything he wanted so he asked for a huge kitchen a study a Living room a gym, a big bedroom and a bathroom.

The Kitchen had white counters with black marble tops as well as an Island with some stools to sit and eat he had a stainless steel Fridge, Stove and a microwave all with ruins engraved on them to let them run off of magic. The walls were a nice white while the Floor was some black Marble

The Living room had light wood floors with a white carpet in the middle of the room the walls were a light blue. It had a gray Couch and loveseat and a recliner, It had a flat screen T.v that had ruins like the stove to let it run on magic. , It had some dark wood end tables and a coffee table he had a mirror on the wall and some Windows that let in fake sunlight when it was daytime and was dark when it was night-time. They had white curtains.

The Study had a wall full of books of all kinds from Muggle or Magical it was there, The study had two desk's one with a laptop with the same ruins as the T.v as well as a ruin to let them get free wifi and one without that he called his writing desk. the walls were a nice beige color and the floor had white carpet.

The gym had white marble floors and white tile's for the walls it had some treadmills and a weight benching place a pool and a rock climbing wall. and a dueling platform with some training dummies to practice dueling.

The bedroom had light green walls and a light brown wooden floor with a huge four poster bed in the middle made with dark brown/black wood and had dark green bedding the end tables were made out of the same wood as the bed.

and the bathroom Harry's favorite room so far it had white tiles all over the floor and the light blue tiled wall's, a shower that if you wanted could spray you from all angles, a white toilet some sinks and his favorite was the huge jacuzzi like bath.

As Harry Laid down in his huge Four Poster bed in his new room he decided that when he woke up he would learn everything he could so he would survive in this crazy tournament and maybe look into the rules to see if he could find a loophole in the rules.

Closing his eyes he went to sleep not knowing what cause his new found decision would bring about.

* * *

I hope you liked and please tell me what you think of the story so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form all rights belong to one our Queen.

Sasoridisciple: The story definitely has potential and you're a good writer, your sentences flow it's not choppy. I'm curious to know who Harry's parents are and what happened to them. Please continue the story.

Me: Why I thank you and You're just going to have to wait a while longer cause I'm not sure if we're going to be getting into that this or the next chapter on who his Birth parents are. And I'll let you know something cause you are one of the first to review Lily and James Potter blood adopted Harry That's all your getting for now. :p

Guest: More, please

Me: Coming right up my good sir/Mam

Zippydip: What a load of Crap

Me: I'm sorry to hear that you do not like my story I would like to know what you do not like about it.

That's all for my Reviews, for now, I'm surprised I got that many so fast!

* * *

"Master Harry Potter sir be needing to be's getting up He's be telling Dobby to be getting him up in time to be starting his new training's" Dobby said while shaking Harry awake. Harry Ground before getting up out of the softest bed he had ever slept in and going to the bathroom to take a shower and do his business before getting dressed for the day.

After he finished that he went to the kitchen to get some breakfast as Dobby had made some for him. Sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen Harry tried to plan out his schedule since he wasn't going to be attending any of his classes anymore not after the last week where the teacher's let the rest of the school bully him without any repercussions for their actions.

By the time he had finished his breakfast he had a general idea of what his schedule would look like he is.

Monday 

6:00am/7:00am | wake up and bathroom

7:00am/8:00am | Breakfast

8:00am/10:00am | Workout/dueling

11:00am/12:00pm | Lunch

12:00pm/1:00pm | Charms

1:00pm/2:30pm | transfiguration

2:30pm/4:00pm | Runes/Ancient ruins

4:00pm/5:00pm | free time

5:00pm/6:00pm | dinner

7:00pm/8:00pm | light reading

8:00pm/9:00pm | bath and bed

Tuesday 

6:00am/7:00am | wake up and bathroom

7:00am/8:00am | Breakfast

8:00am/10:00am | math

11:00am/12:00pm | Lunch

12:00pm/1:00pm | science

1:00pm/2:30pm | chemistry

2:30pm/4:00pm | Workout

4:00pm/5:00pm | muggle History

5:00pm/6:00pm | dinner

7:00pm/8:00pm | free time

8:00pm/9:00pm | bath and bed

Wednesday

6:00am/7:00am | wake up and bathroom

7:00am/8:00am | Breakfast

8:00am/10:00am | dada

11:00am/12:00pm | Lunch

12:00pm/1:00pm | potions

1:00pm/2:30pm | Arithmancy

2:30pm/4:00pm | Magical History

4:00pm/5:00pm | free time

5:00pm/6:00pm | dinner

7:00pm/8:00pm | light reading

8:00pm/9:00pm | bath and bed

Thursday

6:00am/7:00am | wake up and bathroom

7:00am/8:00am | Breakfast

8:00am/10:00am | Geography

11:00am/12:00pm | Lunch

12:00pm/1:00pm | French

1:00pm/2:30pm | math

2:30pm/4:00pm | Workout

4:00pm/5:00pm | History

5:00pm/6:00pm | dinner

7:00pm/8:00pm | free time

8:00pm/9:00pm | bath and bed

Friday 

6:00am/7:00am | wake up and bathroom

7:00am/8:00am | Breakfast

8:00am/10:00am | Workout/dueling

11:00am/12:00pm | Lunch

12:00pm/1:00pm | Charms

1:00pm/2:30pm | transfiguration

2:30pm/4:00pm | Runes/Ancient ruins

4:00pm/5:00pm | free time

5:00pm/6:00pm | dinner

7:00pm/8:00pm | light reading

8:00pm/9:00pm | bath and bed

Saturday 

6:00am/7:00am | wake up and bathroom

7:00am/8:00am | Breakfast

8:00am/10:00am | math

11:00am/12:00pm | Lunch

12:00pm/1:00pm | science

1:00pm/2:30pm | chemistry

2:30pm/4:00pm | Workout

4:00pm/5:00pm | muggle History

5:00pm/6:00pm | dinner

7:00pm/8:00pm | free time

8:00pm/9:00pm | bath and bed

And on sunday he would work on his occlumency sense Dobby had told him that there were Magicals out there that could read minds two of them being the headmaster and Snape , he felt chiles run up his spine at the thought of _SNAPE_ of all people reading his mind and finding out what he got up to.

But he had to wait to get started on his schedule for another day as today he decided to go the Gringotts and see how much money he had to get some new clothes as he did not want to continue wearing his cousin's (who was the size of a baby whale) castoffs his aunt and Uncle being too cheap to buy him any decent clothes saying that it was more than he deserved and that he should be thankful that they were even giving him them since they belonged to Dudley.

"Hey, Dobby do you happen to know of a way to get to Gringotts to see what all I have without anyone knowing," Harry asked his little friend who started bobbing his head like a bobbing head that Harry was a little afraid it was going to fall off. "Yes Master Harry Potter sir, Dobby be knowing of a way to get to the Bank without any nasty's who have been mean to you's finding out!" Dobby exclaimed while bouncing on his feet at the thought of being able to help out his Master Harry Potter.

Harry gave a smile at the small elf that had become his friend and said: "Dobby what have I said about calling me master if you have to call me Master then at least only call me by my first name as saying Master Harry Potter sir takes a long time." Dobby nodded he could do that.

Harry gave another small smile at the nodding elf before getting back on track "Now you said you have a way to get there without anyone being the wiser can you tell me what it is?"

Dobby gave a bright smile before saying "Dobby can be popping you over to the alleyway elf magic does not work like Human Magic and you can be wearing your cloke."

Harry felt stumped for all of a sentence before he swept Dobby in a hug saying he was the best Elf ever and to let him grab his cloak and they can be going.

After Grabbing His father's Cloak and his bag to keep his cloak in while inside of the bank, he ran back over to where Dobby was. grabbing Dobbys hand after he put his cloak on. He took one last look at the room he was in even though he knew he would be back, for some reason his gut was telling him that it wouldn't be for a long while and away they went.

* * *

Hi I Hope you all like this Chapter as much as the last and I'm sorry for any spelling errors at the end but I have been up for over 24 hours doing some stuff I need to render my new youtube Video , make more youtube Video's , draw for my DeviantArt under the name ppgbubbles10101 and write this as well as helping out my grandma around the house and my mom with my two little (Devils) Brothers


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry for all of you who have been waiting for the next chapter to be up I have been sick lately and haven't been able to upload anything but I'm here now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form all rights belong to one our Queen.

God of All: Great chapter and story so far please continue this story soon.

Me: Well it may not have been soon but it's up now and thank you.

Plums: Did you really make half a chapter the cliched "training times"? You need more content.

Me: I know but like I said at the end of that chapter I had been awake for 24 hours and could not stay awake and me being so tired posted the chapter without adding more like I had wanted to but after I woke up I decided to leave it be

Ps, I love both of your names.

* * *

Traveling by Elf magic was his new favorite way magical way to Travel by far, The Magical world needed to find a better way to travel that didn't make you feel as if you were going to be sick.

The Floo network while being a good way to get around for some it was not for him, His first ever journey through the Floo was awful as he breathed in ash while saying his destination and was shot out of the floo on his butt. The Night Bus wasn't that much better as Whenever he rode it he felt as if they were going to crash into something or someone and it was like a rollercoaster and he Normally loved a good roller coaster but a car (Or bus) was not supposed to act like one no matter what. And Portkeys were downright Unpleasant, he had looked them up after the World cup and found that most of the magical community agreed with him.

And he had never had the discomfort of feeling what apparating or even side alone (He heard that side alone was worse) felt like but he had heard from the twins that side alone felt like being squeezed through a straw, and like all other magical ways of travel made you feel sick and some had even thrown up after being taken side alone for the first time.

But by having Dobby take him to the alley using an Elf version of Apparition he didn't get the sick feeling like he would have if he had used any of the others.

Taking his cloak of he put it in his bag while taking a muggle ball cap out , putting it on to hid his scar not wanting people to recognize him and have him being here get back to the people back at the school he was in the alley and stopping him from doing what he needed to be doing.

* * *

Walking into Gringotts he looked for an open Teller and not seeing one got in the shortest line and settled for the wait. While waiting Harry took a look around from where he was standing and saw that the Bank hadn't really changed since he came here with Hagrid when he was eleven for the first time, and now that he thought about it he didn't think the Bank had changed all that much if he was being honest with himself.

It was now Harry's turn to speak to the Teller and as he was walking up he decided to ask if there was a way to see what all he had.

"Hello I would like to see about getting a Heritage test to see all that I am Eligible to claim and claim them and maybe an ability test while I am here, if today is not a good day for this please let me know when a good time for me to have my testing a core at the bank and I will come on that day"

The goblin called out in Gobbledegook the Language of the goblins and another goblin came up to harry and said something back before turning to Harry.

"Follow me and we shall see about getting what you desire to have done, done", They said walking away towards the doors that led them deeper into the bank with Harry following behind him.

* * *

The Goblin had led him to a room with a beautiful antique ornate desk with chairs to match and a stone pillar with a basin on top. They was a Goblin sitting at the desk writing something on some parchment, Looking up he spotted them and put the Quill down.

" Ah Mister Potter you wish to have two tests done today do you not"

Harry was a little surprised that the Goblin in front of him new his name without him introducing himself and he still had the cap on to hide his scar. "Um, Yes but if you do not mind me asking how did you know that It was me and not someone else that requested the test's?"

The Goblin just gave him a look " Mister Potter Gringotts has ways of knowing all who steps through the doors of this bank no matter what they use to hide whether it be a glamour, Polyjuice or they be a metamorphmagus we know who they are."

Harry was a little unnerved about that but decided to Ignore that little bit of Info for now.

"But that is not what you came here for, you came to see what all you can claim at the bank is it not." Even though it was praised as a question Harry had a distinct feeling that it was a statement but nodded anyway "Yes sir" It never hurt to be polite.

The Goblin _' I really have to learn his name'_ Walked to the basin and poured a potion in it "You must prick your finger and let three drops of blood land in the basin no more, no less anymore and the potion will turn into a hazard any less and the potion will not work." They said while handing Harry a dagger.

Cutting his finger he held it over the liquid in the basin and let three drops fall in taking his hand back before any more of his blood could drop in and ruin the potion.

"Now the potion will take at least twenty minutes to settle so we must wait after the twenty minutes are up we shall pour it onto this piece of parchment and it will show what all you are able to inherit as well as any blokes on you as well as any abilities you may have." Harry Looked a little dazed at that "Would you like any tea while we wait."

"Um, just some green tea please and if you would not mind me asking what is your name?" The Goblin Looked a little surprised before answering "I do not mind Mr. Potter my name is Grinlast" The goblin now known as Grinlast turned towards the door before barking out something in Gobbledegook before turning towards Harry "Are tea shall be here shortly"

After the tea came they just sat and drank a few sips of tea waiting in comfortably silence waiting for the potion to settle. A loud _RING_ came out of nowhere making Harry jump not expecting it and Grinlast chuckle at the actions of the human before him.

" Do not worry that was just the timer I set up to tell up when the Potion was settled" Grinlast explained walking over to the Basin grabbing it before walking to where they had set up the parchment and poured the Potion on it. Harry was looking at the proceedings with curiosity while waiting for something.

The parchment started smoking absorbing the Liquid, words appearing from top to bottom.

They had to wait an extra three minutes for the Parchment to stop smoking and all the words to appear. Grinlast grabbed the parchment handing it to Harry and he started reading.

 **Name : Dive On**

 **Renamed Rose Dive Potter (Renamed Harry James Potter Age 15 Months Old)**

 **Gender : Female ( Forced into the body of a boy age 15 months old)**

* * *

 **Parents**

 **Birth mother: Shara On** **Deceased**

 **Blood Adopted : Lily Marie Potter Nee Evens Deceased**

 **Birth Father : Cado Deceased**

 **Blood Adopted: James Charles Potter** **Deceased**

* * *

 **Aunt: Petunia Holly Dursley Alive**

 **Uncle: Jack Napier Potter Alive but whereabouts are unknown**

 **Cousin: Dudley Dursley Alive**

 **Second Cousin: Bruce wayen**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Sirius Orion Black Godfather On the run**

 **Alice Longbottom Nee Fortescue Incapacitated In St Mungo's**

* * *

 **Species :**

 **Kryptonian 42% Birth Mother**

 **Saiyan 42% Birth father**

 **Wizard** **16% Blood Adopted Father/Mother**

* * *

 **Titles :**

 **Heir of Gryffindor from Adopted Father**

 **Heir of Ravenclaw from Adopted Mother**

 **Heir of On from Birth Mother**

 **Heir of Emrys (Merlin) By Magic**

 **Heir of Potter From Adopted Father**

 **Heir of Black from Godfather until Lord Black has a child of their own**

 **Heir Of Slytherin by right of conquest**

* * *

 **Magical Abilities :**

 **Naturel at Potions Blocked 100%**

 **Naturel at Transfiguration Blocked 80%**

 **Naturel at Charms Blocked 80%**

 **Naturel at Dada Blocked 40%**

 **Naturel at Runes Blocked 90%**

 **Naturel at Wand Magic Blocked 80% Lowers to 60% When in danger**

 **Naturel at Wandless Magic Blocked 98% Lowers to 96% When in Danger**

 **Naturel at Wordless Magic Blocked 90%**

 **Master Occlumens Blocked 100%**

 **Parselmouth Blocked 70% Added at ag 12**

 **ParselMagic Blocked 100% Added at age 12**

 **Metamorphmagus Blocked 99%**

 **Saiyan** **Abilities : Unknown Blocked 100%**

 **Kryptonian Abilities : Unknown Blocked 100%**

 **Muggle** **Abilities** **:**

 **photographic memory Blocked 90%**

* * *

 **Potions :**

 **Power** **Suppressor from 15 months old**

 **Mild Love Potion key'd to Ginevra Molly Weasley from age 11 years old**

 **Trust Potion Key'd to Ginevra Molly Weasley , Ronald Bilius Weasley , Molly Weasley Nee Prewitt , Hermione Jane Granger , Albus Percival wulfric Brian Dumbledore age 11 years old**

 **Hate Potion Key'd to Petunia Dursley , Vernon Dursley , Dudley Dursley , Marge Dursley , Severus Snape and Any slytherin. started at age 15 months old**

 **Potion to cause muggles to hate the target key'd to the residence of Privet Drive age 15 months old**

 **Other :**

 **Horcrux in Their scar. age 15 months old**

 **Basilike Venom in blood age 12 years old**

 **Phoenix Tears in Blood age 12 years old**

* * *

Harry Dropped the Paper like it burned him collapsing on the chair behind him in shock He was Adopted , He had Been Potioned to like His friends _Were they ever really friends?_ He had so many Blocks on him no wonder he did badly in almost all of his subjects. He was Adopted , the Potter's Were't his birth parents and one more thing HE was a really a SHE!.

* * *

 **I'll post the next chapter soon and I am so sorry this took so long to get up I've been sick lately and the internet keeps going out cause we've been getting some really bad storms lately (A tornado came threw around where I live a few days ago and I lost a little bit of my luster for a bit But I'm back now.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form all rights belong to one our Queen.

Hoppy159: Hey, the story is not bad. Nice twist for the Kryptonian/Saiyan heritage. But an aggravating thing is your spelling. Use a spell checker, please. Otherwise, I still look forward to future chapters

Me: Thank you I had the idea while going to sleep and it stuck with me and as to my spelling I am now using Grammarly and went back over all of the other chapters and corrected most of the spelling but I do have a mild case of dyslexia.

* * *

Harry was staring at the peace of parchment on the floor that had just turned his word upsidedown with a look of horror on his face. Someone had forcibly changed their gender, their name and put blocks on his magic and other abilities.

Picking the parchment up off the floor he took another look hoping beyond hope that he had seen wrong but no it was still there. Harry sighed as he could deal with this later right now he had other things to worry about at the moment.

"Grinlast would you happen to know what a Kryptonian or a Saiyan is?"

Grinlast looked a little shocked at the question and asked to see the Parchment in the human's hands.

"No Mr. Potter I'm afraid that I do not know what they are."

Harry sighed again he had been expecting it but had hoped he was wrong and he could get some answers about what he now was.

"Grinlast is there any way to get rid of the potions and blocks on my persona today and if so how much would it cost?"

Grinlast leaned forward before leaning back " Well Mr. Potter Gringotts can take care of this today and as to the cost of it well it will be sixty Gallons while usually, it would be one hundred gallons you being are the richest client we have so the price is only sixty."

Harry felt their eyes widen at the offer but Grinlast was still speaking.

" This, of course, all depends on if you get the full cleansing in one sitting and not in parts."

While he was talking Grinlast was looking at the parchment taking note of all the blocks and potions the young warrior had on him before reaching the end of the parchment he paled as much as a goblin was able to and pushed a ruin on the desk barking out an order in gobbledygook the Langridge of the goblins.

Grinlast sighed "I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you this but it appears that there is a Horcrux in your scar" Seeing the blank look on Harry's face he continued " A Horcrux is some of the vilest magic you can do it is ware you tare a peace of your very soul out and put it in another object people believe that this can make you immortal but if that were the case there would still be people from the Egyptian time running around , so no it does not make one Immortal it only expands your life a few years at the most."

Harry was staring at Grinlast in horror he had a bit of soul in his scar Grinlast still wasn't done talking though he still had some more to say.

"There is only one person I can think of in recent time's who would do something like this, and I believe that you do to"

Threw out the explanation Harry had gradually grown whiter until you would have believed he had no blood in his body "You mean Voldemort?"

'Please say no' Harry thought desperately.

Grinlast nodded " You would be right Mr. Potter it appears as if the one calling themselves Voldemort has created Horcrux's and you have one in your scar." Dame, It was Voldemort then. "You Mr. Potter are very lucky as we here at Gringotts have a way to get rid of a Horcrux without damaging them, unlike the Wizards who would have you believe that you would have to die to get rid of it."

Harry took a deep breath before letting it out slowly and decided to just get this over with. " I would like to get rid of all of the Blocks and Potions as well as the Horcrux but before we get to take I would like to inquire about hiring a squad of cure breakers from the bank as I believe that Voldemort has made more Horcrux's and that I had encountered one."

Grinlast leaned forward "Mr. Potter" He was interrupted by Harry "Please Call me Harry I will be a female soon anyway" Grinlast Looked a little surprised at the offer before shaking it off " Very well then Harry but only if you call me Grinlast but anyway please explain how you came into contact with what you believe was a Horcrux?"

So, Harry did he told Grinlast all about his secant year at Hogwarts and the chamber of secrets issue and about the basilisk and the memory of Tom Riddle preserved in a diary

Threw out the explanation Grinlast was Listing very intently and waited until Harry was finished telling his Tale before asking his questions

"Yes, that sounds like a Horcrux alright now you say you slade a Basilisk am I correct?"

"Yes, sir that's what I said." Grinlast Grinned " And what have you done with the carcass of the beast" This Confused Harry why did they want to know what he did with the dead body of a giant snake but answered anyway "Um nothing it's probably still rotting there."

Grinlast shook their head " No Harry That's where I'm afraid you are wrong a Basilisk the size of which you have described can take years to even start rotting no it is still there and not rotting as you have thought it was."

"Really but it was over two years ago," Harry said shocked at what Grinlast had just told him but before he could say anymore or Grinlast could answer him there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Grinlast barked out and a small Goblin came in " They are ready for you now sir if you would please follow me I will take you to the ritual room"

Grinlast stood up gesturing for Harry to follow him and followed the young looking Goblin out into the hall.

* * *

It took a while to get to the chamber they were going to be using for today but walking in Harry noticed a few things. One, There were four pillars around the room that had what looked like ruins etched on them. Two was the Stone slab in the middle of the room and Third was that all the Goblins in the room beside Grinlast and the one who had to lead them to the chamber where wairing all white.

One of the Goblins noticed them and came over to speak with them "Now this is going to be painful as the Blocks have been on you for too long and have integrated with your Magical core and we will be fixing any Damage done to your body as well as changing your gender back to what it should be , are you sure you will be able to handle it."

Harry nodded he needed to do this, this caused the two Goblins to smirk at each other.

"Very well then but for this to work you will need to be naked after you are fully naked you must lie on the slab in the detract middle do you understand"

Blushing Harry nodded and went to where they told him to after getting undressed.

Lying down on the stone slab he heard the Goblins start chanting in what he recalled as latin and had a brief thought of how many muggle horror movies this scene was in. Any thought of Muggle horror Movies went out the window when the pain started it started out only a mild pain but it steadily grew and soon he was screaming his head off he was in so much pain.

"Placere mater, magicae O placere adiuva nos cum ad sanitatem filii tui et quod homo in omnibus tollendi nocendi"

His bones were breaking and rearranging themselves fixing the bones that had been broken but never heald right, he grew forcing his skin too his new hight and his forehead was on fire. He briefly thought he heard screams of anger but couldn't really tell. His tailbone felt like it was stretching

The pain was all they felt for what felt like hours but was in reality only a minute and as fast as it had come the pain left leaving them panting on a stone slab gasping for air before they passed out the last thing they saw was a worried looking Grinlast standing over them.

* * *

Translation: Please oh mother magic please help us with healing on of your children and getting rid of all the things on their person that would do them harm.

At least thats what google Translate says it is


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form all rights belong to one our Queen.

Time for reviews and for some reason they are all from the same first person.

Tsukikageshi: Jk has one story that's good. You really need to branch out. There are writers with amazing, well-written stories, even interconnected events and the world between series set in the same world. Might I suggest Anne McCaffrey?

If you think JK is queen... Trust me on this. Also... as much as I like harry potter I'm old enough to remember the scandals that were jk being an uppity bitch that made little school children cry for drawing 9 3/4 on there hopscotch. Among other things.

So... being a fan of the series doesn't oblige me to have a nice opinion about her. There's also the contradictions to the original stories. Like claiming Hermione isn't described in the book as having a skin color(her skin is described). The _only_ time she ever came out with a legit bombshell was once before she had spent decades capitalizing on the same series and a decade declaring details instead of just writing another book. One time. And it was because someone asked. Dumbledore being gay, and that one had her book banned quite a few places. The initial response from governments and Christian churches was that if they weren't scandalized it was a popular fantasy novel, they were after and there were gatherings to burn piles of the books because of that.

Back then you could not simply come out and write that openly or confirm it at all. Dumbledore is literally more sparkly than Lockhart and despite being head of his house, he never sought duty to create a bloodborne ere. If you know anything about British aristocracy you know a sparkly old head of house with no wife, not so much as a romantic interest in any woman ever... generally it's not "talked about" but if you don't know he's gay... you're ignoring it. By her own world sitting the seats he does for his 'house' rather than his brother means he's head of house as that's what heads of house do, and as wizarding society works much like old British aristocracy... you can actually explain why a lot of the higher class hate him. He didn't even attempt to carry on his house, and that is essential, betrayal to his house, also... he's about as open as it gets. You really don't get any more shiny/sparkly, not in the entire series, as with Dumbledore. He's all but declaring himself without doing so and at that point, he's old enough people just leave him be. Hardly anyone still alive is even old enough to question him without it being disrespect anyway.

So with that, nobody was surprised. The stuff after... she started that crap and I was tuning her out. Didn't need it then. Don't need it now.

Seriously. It's on really good series... but there are more and better writers. I recommend every pern series books. Dragon riders of pern... although my introduction pern books are what I'll always favor. Probably because I was in a horrid family situation and related to the character. The harper hall trilogy comes to mind tho.

Seriously. As good as jk wrote _One_ series, she's only ever really done the one. Anne has so much stuff interconnecting and sometimes you only understand a reference because you read them all again after the first time. It's all so much bigger than you realized, which makes it so much better just when you think that's not possible to do.

If you think jk is Queen, then by those standards Anne McCaffrey is a goddess of writing. And there are other writers like her. Not as many as I'd like but they do exist, and ever so humbly they blow blowhards like jk and Meyers out of the water without any intention or effort towards doing so.

So as fond as I am of harry potter, and always will be... read other stuff too.

Dragon riders of Pern(series)and Harper Hall(trilogy) I very much suggest. All the Pern books really. The Queens Own is good reading as well and the Sword of Truth series. The last two mentioned, the bad guys don't pull punches like kid villains and they tackle complex hard issues while telling their stories, so make sure you are ready to handle that before you read them. Amazing books and stories though.

Jk is not queen or god of writing etc, but yes her ego is definitely exactly that big. She _is_ her own biggest fan. Seriously. Love harry potter, just don't limit yourself to just jk rowling.

Me: It was a joke I don't think Jk was a queen I just put it there as a joke for people to laugh at sorry if I offended you in any way

Tsukikageshi: I actually like the training times. it's a good expression of the fact his intentions are to study even if he's avoiding classmates and whatnot.

Me: Thank you but that was chapter two, not three

Tsukikageshi: I like your presentation of the gender thing. I'd imagine magic could... the question is why.

Me: I'm not telling right now

Tsukikageshi: Well... I do admit I wish your chapters were longer. Not sections of a chapter within a chapter... but otherwise it's an interesting concept and I'm sitting on the edge of my seat to see what happens next.

Me: Why thank you for the compliment but I'm really not the best at writing so when I think I wrote enough for an acceptable story or chapter I post it.

And I hope you don't mind but my spell checker was going crazy and I had to spell check what you wrote if I didn't know that It would have bothered me for the rest of me writing this chapter then I would have left it be.

 _This is a line break their name is Kate, say hello Kate_

 _Dream_

They were in a black void with nothing around to tell where they were, so picking a random direction they started walking hoping to find someone to tell them just what this strange place was and if possible help them find a way back to where they had been before they woke up here.

They had no clue as to how much time had passed from when they started walking to now but they had a feeling it had been awhile as their legs were killing them but when they went to sit down the wold started blurring and fading around them causing them to close their eyes if they didn't want to be sick from it.

Waiting a few moments they opened one of their eyes but not the other one just in case the wold was still blurring but instead of a back void they found themselves in space above a planet that had a green light coming from crack's in the planet itself. It looked as if it was going to explode any seconds now, they saw a few metal space pods coming from the planet and speeding away right before the planet exploded in a flash of green forcing them to close their eye's to shield from the light, opening them immediately they saw a green chunk of rock from what they assumed were pieces of the now dead planet hurling to the cylinder space pod, crashing into it and sending it off curse.

Staring in horror at the now dead planet the wold started blurring again making them close their eyes.

Unlike last time they decided to keep their eyes closed, they had no wish to see anything else like they just saw and had a feeling that if they opened their eyes they would see something much worse.

They didn't really have a choice when their eyes opened of their own accord when they heard someone yell "Frezza!" in anger causing them to snap their head in the direction the yell came from, what they saw took their breath away.

In front of them were hundreds of humanoid creatures fighting what looked like aliens the only reason they could tell that they were not humans was that they had tails, Monkey tails and humans did not have tails of any kind last that they knew. They were once again above a planet but this one was red with what looked like an atmosphere.

There was a giant spaceship above them with weird alien making what looked like a giant energy ball until it as big as the red planet. The strange creature threw the ball of energy at the Saiyans (They had heard one of the people with a monkeys tail call themselves that) and it started disintegrating them and the planet once it hit it, out of the corner of their eye they saw two space pods shooting away from the doomed planet and they felt hope that at least a few of the race had survived.

The wold stated to blur together again and this time when they closed their eyes they felt the tears they had been struggling to keep back, fall and they fell to their knees in the black void when they got there sobbing their eyes out because they understood those had to have been their parents home planets , their test had said that their father was a Saiyan and their mother a Kryptonian and if they had just seen the Saiyans planet be destroyed then the other planet must have been their mothers home.

They silently void to get vengeance against Frezza for killing their father cause they could tell somehow that their father had been on that planet when it was blown up, their mother's planet looked as if it was caused by natural sources meaning that they could not have revenge for her as well.

 ** _This is your new line break kate is out sick his name is Roger say hello Roger._**

They woke in a panic calming down when they noticed that they were in, what looked like a hospital room. Getting up they started to look around, the bed they had been on was made out of a beautiful wood and there was a desk in the corner made of the same along with a few selves that held potions. as they were looking around they saw their reflection in a mirror on the wall causing them to freeze slightly before going to take a closer look.

Their short black hair that was always sticking up all over the place was now cascading down their back in black ringlets reaching their mid-back and was now silky smooth. Their eyes were now a Shade of green they had ever only seen in rare gemstones.

And they were also now a girl they thought looking in the mirror, they now had a body that girls would kill for. They had curves in all of the right places and some pretty decent looking boobs not too small and not too big as to cause back problems later on.

Then their eyes landed on her forehead and she let out a huge grin as the scar that only reminded her of all she had lost was now gone and her forehead was smooth with no sign it had ever had any scars.

Hearing a cough they jumped around not expecting it and they span around unknowingly to her, her hair had turned white in her shock. They stumbled a little from turning around so fast and caught the edge of the desk near her but the wood crumbled in her hand and she fell on her back while starring ar the desk in shock _what the hell_ they thought.

Shaking their head the looked to where they had heard the cough that had caused them to fall and saw Grinlast looking as shocked as they felt.

"Well, miss potter you seem to be quite strong to have crushed that desk there." They said with a smirk once they had recovered from the shock of seeing the young woman crush a goblin-made desk with one hand.

"I am so sorry about that I have no clue how I did that." She said while looking at the crushed bit of desk that she had in her hand slightly confused at how she had done that.

"It's fine Miss Potter do not worry about that if you would like Gringotts can help you learn how to control that strength of yours But on another note what do you wish to be called by now?" Grinlast asked the young girl in front of her.

She frowned they hadn't even thought of what to go by but now that she was thinking about it she wanted to keep her middle name of Dive and her last name potter to honor both sets of parents but she was thinking of taking up a new first name, Thinking about it she decided she wanted to name herself Adriane Dive Potter, She liked that name and it was a name no one she knew had.

"I think I would like to call myself Adriane Dive Potter, Dive to honor my birth parents and Potter to honor the Potters for taking me in." The newly dubbed Adriane said to Grinlast who grinned. "Very good name Miss Potter it fits you if you don't mind me saying."

Adriane gave a shy smile to Grinlast "Thank you Grinlast you can still call me by my name if you would like." Grinlast was once again shocked by this Human in front of him (He didn't know about her being mostly alien) what was with them and shocking Grinlast and any other Goblin. but let out a smile at the offer.

* * *

Adriane is Latin for Women from Hadria, the Adriatic sea region. Also means dark one; A variant of Adria and Adriana

I am sorry I have not uploaded for the past few days I have had to entertain my cousins for the past few days and have not had the time to write this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Now I'm so sorry I haven't Updated in a while I've had writer's block and while I wanted to write this chapter and in fact have sat down to write it so many times I just had no clue where to go from the last chapter. That and I have been sick lately (I get sick a lot) and have edited the other chapters cause I forgot to add things so you might want to go back a read them. Now I would like to know who you all would like to ship Adriane with here are the Choices.**

 **Fred Weasley**

 **George Weasley**

 **Nevel Longbottom**

 **I am open to suggestions so please tell me who you want her to be within a Review (I feed off of them)**

 **On the Reviews.**

* * *

Guest: It's very peculiar this fanfic is totally different to everything I've read so far hehe I hope I can find out more about this fanfic and I got a lot of attention and he knew what Harry will do next against all the people that hurt him, I will be reading you Bye!

Me: Thank you I had to use Google translate to know what you just said as I can't read Spanish.

Tsukikageshi: I like the chapter. The beginning is a little disorienting but I like the chapter overall. It helps to specify that the character is asleep or at least have them going towards bed the scene before, even if it is a previous chapter etc.

Setting a word count is something I've been told helps for chapters. Totally forgot to mention that earlier. Spellcheck is fine. My vision isn't good so sometimes I miss that, my phone is old, my keyboard acts up, and sometimes I simply have two left thumbs. I catch it a lot but there's always that time I don't.

My glasses got munchkin munched so currently broken. So... It makes it a little more difficult on my tiny phone. So nah. Your good.

Your writing isn't bad. Not refined exactly but that comes with practice. You have the talent and your working on it and that's all anyone can really ask of you. The reviews are meant to help improve, so hopefully, this helps. I've seen professional writers with less talent. It wouldn't put you at the top but it already means you just means you have potential to stand tall as a writer in the industry. It's tough nuts but it's possible. So ya know, stop putting yourself down and practice. You're not bad. With some beta readers, you'd probably even do well. We all need to be told we missed something or it reads funky sometimes. Like I tell the person I edit for, sometimes we have this story in our heads and we need to be reminded when details don't make it or translate differently than we want them to. It's all there in our heads but we need to make sure it's translating with the effect we want and the details we want and need in order to tell our story.

You're not bad at writing. Everyone is always improving and I'll probably be dead before I stop myself. Don't put yourself down. You have good ideas and not many people can make a three-way crossover halfway intriguing. Usually, by the first or second chapter, I hate it and quietly leave without a word so as not to hurt any feelings. The character immediately is op and it's like, by the time chapter 1 or 2 is up, there is no place left to take the character. So then they have this world breaking mary sue type character, who doesn't work for what they can do and the world itself simply bends around them rather than them interacting with the world.

So far you have not done that. No bulldozing through problems. The conflicts aren't magically resolved by it. No "ah I have all the answers" blah blah blah. As awesome as those things might be, they don't make for great stories and I've never read a story crossing these particular things that don't do that.

Don't sell yourself short.

Me: OMG THANK YOU! It means so much coming from someone that isn't a friend or family and I got a little teary-eyed while reading this so thank you.

* * *

Adriane was now sitting with Grinlast in his office, they were discussing whether She should take on all her ladyships or only one or two.

"Grinlast what would be the benefits and drawbacks of taking on all of my titles, Besides having a long ass name that would take forever to say let alone write done on anything." She said this while trying not to break the teacup in her hand what grinlast had sent up, Taking a sip she sighed.

"Well, Adriane the benefits far outway the drawbacks." Seeing the raised eyebrow he continued " For one thing you would be considered an adult in both the magical and Muggle worlds and have access to all of your Family vault and Properties and you will be able to override the sealing of your parents will that Dumbledore had done"

Grinlast froze as the sound of a teacup shattering and looked to see Adriane with remains of a teacup clenched in her hand from holding it too tight.

"Grinlast are you trying to tell me that Dumbledore had MY parents will be sealed" Seeing the nod from Grinlast they let out a growl.

"I'll do it, Please get me the rings."

"Right away Adriane"

A few moments later Adriane was staring at the six rings on the table, Five of them being her ladyship rings and the other one was her heirship ring for house Black.

"Grinlast how am I to ware all of these rings? I only have so many fingers and would like to know if there is any way to hid them from the public as I do not want anyone to know about my status just yet?"

"Ah, You can make all of the rings into one all you have to do is put one ring on and then put the other ones on the same finger and they will form together into one."

And so starting from right to left she grabbed the Gryffindor ring. The ring was made out of Rose Iron that had a golden rose color, It had red Rubys alone the middle with the Gryffindor house crest in the middle and the words 'fortune favors the bold' in fancy script inside of the band.

Putting it on Adriane was a little surprised when it resized to fit her ring finger, They looked at Grinlast who nodded to show that yes that was normal. "The heir and ladyship rings resize for a perfect fit so the heads do not have to replace the ring every time there is a new head of the house"

"Ah, That makes sense"

Adriane went to put on the next ring and saw that it was the Slytherin ring, The ring was made up out of silver with Emeralds alone the middle with the Slytherin crest in the Middle and the words 'Learn the rules so you can break them properly' Adriane chuckled a little at that it seemed like something that a Slytherin would say.

Putting the Slytherin ring on she watched as it fused with the Gryffindor one, on the outside, it seemed as if nothing had changed but somehow she knew that she could now change the ring from the Gryffindor or Slytherin ring in a secant.

Turning to the Ravenclaw ring she saw that it was once again like the other founder's rings. This one was made out of white iron with sapphire's alone the middle and the crest in the middle with the words 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure' Putting it on they turned to the next one.

This one was the Potter ring and Adriane felt her breath catch while starring at it.

It was made out of White Gold and had a blue gem in the middle with the family crest in it and the Potter family motto engraved on the inside of the band 'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is Death'.

She put the ring on before turning to the last of the head of house rings, This one was the merlin ring. It was actually pretty simple, to be honest, it was a simple white gold band with the motto on the inside. But the motto kinda had them confused ' Keep calm and save Arther...Again' Adriane had a feeling that she wasn't getting something but it was still funny as hell.

She put it on while holding back her laughter, she could laugh at the strange motto later, before turning to the last ring left.

The black heir ring, She had no clue if she wanted to take it or not because Sirius had Ignored her cries for help alone with Remus and another was because they already had a long name now and didn't want another last name but against their better judgment went to put it on.

The Black heir ring was made out of Black iron with small white diamonds alone the middle and had a black onyx in the middle, On the inside of the band was the black family motto 'Always pure' causing Adriane to snort with disgust.

They put it on her other hand cause one they had no clue if it would fuse with the other rings as they are Ladyship rings and this one is an heirship ring.

They looked at grinlast with a small smile before they felt their vision go black and information started to flood their head.

From the Gryffindor ring, they got Knowledge about the different styles of sword fighting They would still have to Learn how to use it though, Just because they had knowledge about sword fighting did not mean that they could just pick up a sword and become an expert at it.

From the Slytherin ring, They got a basic Knowledge of Occlumency, How to build their defenses and what not they still had to do it themselves but now they didn't have to learn everything from a book.

Ravenclaw Ring gave them Knowledge of the hidden rooms in Hogwarts that no one had found yet. Yeah after the first two it wasn't very overwhelming.

Potter ring gave them basic muggle fighting styles but like the sword fighting, they got from the first ring they still had to learn how to use it.

And from the Merlin ring, They got a whole lot of jokes and insults to use on other people to their confusion. When would they ever call someone a clotpot, what did that even mean?

When they came too they saw that they were still in Grinlast's office but

this time they were laying down on a couch that had not been there before.

Sitting up They looked around the room and noticing Grinlast was sitting at his desk she got up and walked over. "Hello, Grinlast any idea of why that happened?" Grinlast jumped a little bit at her voice and looked up before answering "I'm sorry, I had thought that you knew about the rings imparting their Knowledge to the new head of the house."

"That's okay Grinlast you forgot it happens to the best of us."

While Grinlast still looked a little guilty he at least seemed better than before.

"Adriane I took the liberty of having your parents will be brought up here while you were unconscious with the thought that you would like to read it."

Adriane felt a little choked up at the thought of reading the will but she needed to know what was in it for it to be sealed.

"May I read it Grinlast?"

"You may, you just have to put a drop of blood on the crest to unseal it before you can read it."

Doing just that Adriane unfurled the will and started to read.

* * *

 **I James** **Charles** **Potter do hear by declaring that I am of sound mind and Body and not writing this under distress of any mind-altering substances.**

 **I** **Lily Maire Potter nee Evens** **do hear by declaring that I am of sound mind and Body and not writing this under distress of any mind-altering substances.**

 **To Sirius Black**

 **Sirius, I leave you 5 thousand Gallons and Custody of my Little Girl take care of yourself Padfoot.**

 **To Remus Lupin**

 **Remus, I leave you 10 thousand Gallons and the two bedroom Cottage that you loved and don't even think of giving them back as Me and Lily no longer have any use of these and Rose will have the rest of the Estate. Help Padfoot take care of her, she'll need her Uncle Mooney.**

 **To Alice Longbottom**

 **Alice, we leave you 2 thousand Gallons and the plant clippings from the Potter greenhouses.**

 **To Peter Pettigrew**

 **Peter, We leave you a curse if you were the cause of our death's if not we leave you 7 thousand Gollans.**

 **To Albus Dumbledore**

 **Dumbledore we leave you a warning leave our Daughter alone.**

 **To Rose Potter**

 **Rose, We love you sweetheart we hope to get to see you grow up into the Amazing woman we know that your be. We leave you the Potter estate and whatever property there is.**

 **Take care, Rose.**

 **Now onto who gets custody of my little Rose Blossom**

 **Sirius Black**

 **Alice Longbottom**

 **Remus Lupin**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Amelia Bones**

 **In NO circumstance is Rose to be left with Lily's Sister Petunia Dursley if no one listed above can take in Rose she is to be given to Lily's cousin Bruce Wayne who lives in Gotham.**

 **Lily Maire Potter nee Evens**

 **and**

 **James Charles Potter**

 **Witnessed By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

* * *

Adriane was shaking with suppressed tears and anger by the end of the will.

"THAT BASTARD I WAS NEVER SUPOSTO GO TO THE DURSLEY'S!"

The wind started to creep around the room, Magic reacting to Her anger. Grinlast stared in awe for a moment before yelling to be heard over the racket the wind was making "ADRIANE PLEASE CALM DOWN YOU ARE GOING TO TEARE MY OFFICE AND THE BANK APART AT THIS RATE"

Adriane froze before calming herself down.

"I'm sorry about that Grinlast I lost my cool there for a moment"

"It's Understandable Adriane No one will think less of, in fact, I'm impressed that you did not blow the bank up right away with all that untrained power you have."

Adriane groaned as they rubbed their forehead "Grinlast do you have any idea's on how to _CONTROL_ my power's so something like this doesn't happen again?"

"Why yes, I do."

"Really?"

Adriane looked a little skeptical So he explained " For a small fee Gringotts can provide you use of a time chamber"

"What's a Time Chamber?"

"A Time Chamber is a room that a day outside is around a year inside."

"Um, Grinlast wouldn't anyone notice that I'm a few years older than I'm supposed to be?"

"No, as you do not age while inside, we do not understand it but we just chalked it up to magic."

Adriane looked thoughtful " How much will this cost and will I have some time to buy a few things beforehand?"

"Well, the cost depends on how long you would like to use it and what else you want with it, If you want some teachers to teach you while you are in the chamber then it will cost extra."

"I think I would like around five years in the chamber, while it may be more then I will wind up needing It is better to have more time to learn than less time. And yes I would like a few teachers for both magic and Muggle subjects"

"Muggle Subjects?" Grinlast sounded confused so Adriane decided to explain.

"Muggles are ahead of us by years while they may not have any magic they make up for it in stride as they are always advancing while The Magical world decided to go with a motto of 'If it ant broke don't fix it' and stopped making as many advancements. I wish to learn more as I might move to the muggle world to get away" 

Grinlast looked surprised at the thought of the Muggle world being more advanced then the magical one "I see well I will see what I can do. The cost will most likely be around 100 thousand gallons since you want five years."

"Thank you, you can take the amount out of my vault"

"Now in regards to your shopping I will try to get everything in needed in order for this to happen and work while you are out is there anything else that you will need?"

Adriane thought for a moment " Actually yes is there any way for me to get money without needing to go to my vault's every time?" 

"In fact, there is give me a moment I will be right back." Grinlast hoped off of his chair and left the room, a few minutes later he came back in carrying a dragon scaled pouch.

Getting back in their chair they spoke "This right here is a wallet we only give to high priority customers, you can tell it the exact amount of money you want in any currency Muggle or Magical and it will give it to you. You need to put a drop of blood on it to key it to you so only you and you alone can use it."

Adriane Looked at the pouch with a touch of surprise "How much will it cost?"

"About 500 Gallons."

"Really. I'll take it please, can you take the amount out of my vault when you take the cost for the time chamber out"

Grinlast gave a chuckle "Yes we can"

* * *

Walking out of the bank Adriane Looked around with a smile it was a new decade of her life.

* * *

Next chapter is Adriane's shopping trip tell me if you liked it in a review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Ronin Kenshin for telling me what a Karate outfit is called! :)**

 **Plums: Nothing like warning an individual to not screw with their family in a will and then leaving them as the sole witness to the will?**

 **your potters are idiots, aren't they**

 **Me: Yes, Yes they are I'm not changing it though I think it's funny as hell. Still, like your name**

* * *

 **Kydomos:** **I like it I'll continue reading there should be more harry potter fics with Harry actually being a girl**

 **Me: I know right I love a good female Harry Potter story but I think I've read almost all of the good ones.**

* * *

 **mithrilandtj:** **Since she's not Harry Potter, the Tri-Wiz can go jump**

 **Me: I know but she's still going to do it just so she doesn't attract suspicion from the headmaster.**

* * *

Last Chapter

 _Walking out of the bank Adriane Looked around with a smile it was a new decade of her life._

* * *

Walking around the Alley Adriane took a moment to just soak in the fact that no one was staring at her, much, For some reason guys were staring at her with a weird look in their eyes and since the Dursleys had never given her the talk and the Hogwarts staff thought she already knew it, she didn't know that these men were staring at her with lust.

Adriane decided to get a trunk to keep everything she bought in so she didn't have to haul alone a bunch of stuff. Walking into a shop that sold trunks she was hit by the sent of shaven wood.

"Can I help you, Miss?" Adriane Jumped swirling around to look at the person who scared her and saw that it was a guy who looked like he was in his early Twenties. He had sand Blond Hair and Brown eyes, and by the look of his outfit, she had to take a guess and say that he worked here.

"Um, Miss can I help you"

Breaking out of her thoughts she realized that she had been staring at him and Blushed "I'm sorry I got lost in my thoughts my name is" Thinking for a moment she continued " Adriane Dive On and I would like to purchase a trunk can you recommend any kinds?"

He looked a little confused "Your last name is On?" Adriane Blushed " My Father didn't have a last name for some reason so he took my Mother's and it was On."

"Was he disowned?" Adriane was startled "What? No, he wasn't Disowned his family just didn't have a last name for some reason."

"Okay, well Back to Trunks are there any kind that you would like?"

"What kinds are there?"

Here he seemed to get excited, it was obvious that he loved his Job. "Well, there is the kind that most people buy, It's a one compartment trunk that is expanded on the inside."

"I'm going to need a lot of room I plan on going on a shopping spree so I need something to carry everything in That's light and can shrink." Adriane interrupted.

"Ah, well then I guess you might like this one," He said while leading her over to a black trunk, "This one here is a multi-compartment trunk it has a library, A closet, and a training room alone with a little place to live in with one bedroom, Kitchen, Living room, two bathrooms, and a study."

Adrian looked at the price 100 Gallons "Is there any way to enchant this so it's feather-light, can shrink without using a spell, and make it so no one but me can get in?"

The man was a little surprised at the request "Yes there is but it's going to cost you extra to get it all done. Would you like anything else on your trunk?"

Adriane thought "Can you change the Trunk to a kinda light blue color with silver accents and the Initials A.D.O On it"

"Yes, we can do that."

"How much will this cost?"

"Around 150 to 200 Gallons Mam."

Adriane Nodded "How fast can you get this done I need to have it soon."

"Give us Ten Minutes and we can have it done"

"Okay, I'll wait over hear," Adriane said while going to the small waiting area. Sitting down they Picked up a magazine and started to read.

 _This is a line break named Bill_

Adriane was still reading when she felt someone tap on her shoulder, Looking up she saw the young man from before. "Miss. On Your trunk is done." Adriane got up and followed the young man over to a blue and silver trunk. Looking it over she gave a hum of approval before taking out her Dragon scaled wallet and spoke. "200 Gallons" Pulling the Money out she handed it over to the young man.

"Thank you for the trunk how does this work?" This knocked the young man out of his stupor enough for him to answer. "You have to put a drop of blood on the top of the trunk to key it to you so that only you can open it. And to shrink and unshrink it you have to tap it with your wand while willing it to either grow or shrink."

"Ah, thank you, sir," Adriane said while inwardly she was grumbling about of many times she had to prick her finger today.

Putting a drop of blood on the top she stepped back when it glowed for a secant, She turned to the Man wanting to know what just happened. " Ah, That's normal it just means that it worked as it was supposed to." She just nodded before tapping the trunk with her wand making it shrink and put it in her pocket.

Walking out into the Alley she decided to go to the bookstore next.

Stepping in she grabbed a shopping basket and took to the aisles and grabbed and book she thought looked interesting.

By the end of it, she now had

Hogwarts a History Just to see what Hermione was always talking about.

fifth threw seventh-year defense books

fifth threw seventh-year transfiguration Books.

fifth threw seventh-year Potion books along with some extra books that explained why they did things a certain way.

fifth threw seventh-year Charms Books

fifth threw seventh-year History of Magic Books

fifth threw seventh-year Herbology Books

fifth threw seventh-year Astronomy Books

Third Threw seventh-year Ancient Runes Books

Third Threw seventh-year Arithmancy Books

Third Threw seventh-year Care of Magical Creatures Books

And a few books on Healing.

Walking up to the counter they waited in line before getting rung up.

The total amount came to 100 gallons for all the books paying for them she put them all in her new trunk before leaving the shop.

Deciding to get some new clothes that fit her she went to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions to pick some up.

Two hours later she came out in a brand new light Blue sundress with a pair of white flats. She had bought five new long-sleeved T-shirts, Five short-Sleeved T-shirts, Three Tank tops, Four Skirts, Eight Dress's, Six Paints, and Five shorts.

They also bought Ten Bra's and Thirty pairs of Underwear, along with twenty pairs of socks and five pairs of tights.

Turned out that They sold Muggle clothing two. She was still going to the Muggle world to pick up some stuff.

She decided to get some stuff for Potions to cause she needed to learn how to make them the right way. Adriane spent over an hour in the Store and came out 300 gallons lighter.

They spent around an hour walking around in the alley before heading to the Muggle world and hailed a cab. Getting in they spoke, "Can you take me to the nearest mall please?" right when they closed the door they were off. Half an hour later and they were in the parking lot to the biggest mall Adriane had ever seen.

Not that they had seen many (If any) Mall before.

"That will be twenty ponds young lady," The cabbie said so Adriane pulled out her wallet and grabbed the right amount before handing it over and getting out of the cab.

Walking into the mall they were in awe at all of the different store's and decided to head over to the bookstore and grab a few muggle school books. They started browsing the aisles with a shopping cart and grabbed the books that she thought might be helpful or any she thought she might like.

But first school books.

She got five Mathematics books as that was never her strong point in primary school. They got a few books on the human body and a few health books and some for basic first aid, they couldn't really rely on their magic all the time. A few books on Chemistry and science alone with 'How they work' Guides on a lot of Muggle things like airplanes and what not.

They got books on how to speak French and Russian just to know what the other schools were saying about her. They also got one on how to speak Latin since most spells were in the Langridge.

It all came to about 438 pounds so after paying the shocked Cacher she walked out and decided to get some workout gear and outfits.

An hour later She walked out of the mall with three different exercise outfits and two outfits for karate that people called Gi. (I'm not good at describing things so just use your imagination.)

after a little while, she went to grab a few weights to train with, each cost 10 pounds so it was around 40 pounds lighter.

Now it was time to head back to the bank and meat her new teachers for the next five years of her life.

* * *

This chapter was just a filler one next chapter we get to the start of the next five years of her training.

And yes this is a fast update but I was inspired.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello everybody wow I am on a roll this week!**_

 ** _Dragonfire4me:_** _ **Good story but no one from Harry Potter. Maybe pair her with a Sayien**_

 _ **Me: Oh this just gave me a great Idea! Thanks!**_

* * *

 _ **Guest:**_ ** _Gah at least put fem harry somewhere in the summary so people won't waste time on this._**

 ** _Me: Um I guess I could put it in the Summary but if you don't like it don't read it._**

* * *

 ** _Mithrliandtj: As far as I know, in 1995 there weren't any malls in London. There's Trafalgar Square shopping area, Harrod's (a multistory store bigger than Macy's), and several other areas, but no "malls" as us Americans know them._**

 ** _Me: Okay well this isn't supposed to_** ** _be accurate._**

* * *

Walking up to a teller she spoke "Hello I'm here to see Grinlast" But the Goblin didn't react to her, was, was he ignoring her? Shaking her head after half an hour of waiting, she decided to go to another teller. And she did just that walking up she decided to wait until they spoke first.

It took a few minutes for the Goblin to look up and when they did they were a little surprised that someone was standing there before they decided to speak and see what they wanted and get it done and over with.

"How may I help you today?" Adriane jumped a little they had been daydreaming not even thinking about anything but they still answered "Hi, I'm here to speak with Grinlast. He should be expecting me by now." The Goblin not even looking away from her yelled out and a second later another Goblin, a little shorter than the others, came running up.

"Yes, sir?"

"Take this Human to see Grinlast"

The Goblin nodded and waved for Adriane to follow him. Adriane Nodded at the teller with a polite "Thank you" Before following the shorter one, completely missing the shocked look on the teller's face at being thanked by a human.

For some reason, Adriane thought that this short Goblin looked very familiar when it hit her, This was Griphook! The Goblin that Took her to her Vault for the first time!

"I'm sorry but is your name Griphook?" The Goblin stopped for a split second before nodding "Ah, I knew it was you! How have you been?" Griphook was looking so confused "Mam, I'm sorry but who are you?" Adriane was confused before remembering that people didn't know that she was a girl and that Griphook only knew her as Harry and not Adriane.

"Ah, Well Mabie Grinlast should be the one to tell you that since I can't really put it in words myself." Griphook still a little suspicious decided to take the wait and see approach.

* * *

It took a few minutes to get to Grinlast's office and walking in, Adriane saw that there were more Goblins and a few Humans in the room.

"Ah, Adriane welcome back I would like to introduce you to your teachers for the next five years."

Adriane nodded to show she understood so Grinlast continued "This one will be your Charms and Transfiguration Professor. His name is Gorgor." One of the three Goblins nodded so Adriane nodded back to who she assumed was Gorgor.

"Up next is your Potions and Arithmancy Professor His name is Luggit" The second Goblin nodded his head, Adriane nodded back like last time.

"And Kragrak will be your Ancient Ruins and History Professor." The last of the Goblins nodded, Adriane gave a nod back. "And all three will help you with all types of Defence" At this, the three of them got a rather scary look on their faces.

"Now on to your human teacher's" Grinlast looked at the other Humans in the office. "Mr. Anthony Berlin Will help you with your Math and Chemistry Professor" A man with short Brown hair and hazel eyes nodded, Adriane Nodded back. "And Mr. Calvin Dalton He will be your Geography and Science Professor." Another man this time with short black hair and blue eyes nodded, Adriane Nodded with a small smile.

"And this is your Rushion and French Professor, Her name is Ericka Falcon." One of the Woman Nodded, she had shoulder length Brown hair and green eyes, Adriane nodded back.

"And Garnett Holliday will be there as a comfort as you are not yet used to living in a female body and will have to have _Someone_ to coplane about the other's too." She had long silky Red hair and Brown eyes. Adriane looked at Grinlast not really sure if he was kidding about that or not, But before he could ask Grinlast continued. "Now I believe it is time for you to go into the time chamber.

Adriane gave a small smile at Grinlast as they all rose and were taken to the Chamber.

* * *

Walking into the time chamber Adriane was in awe of the place already.

The, What they were assuming was the living room walls were a light brown and the floor had light grey carpeting. The Room had Two couches and one loveseat and a few chairs that were a dark grey. The room was a little plain but Adriane didn't really care for right now.

To her it was perfect.

"Now Adriane this will be your new home for the next five years, If you need anything please go to your Professor's they are here to help you," Grinlast told Adriane sternly not really understanding why himself how this Human had wormed Their way into his stone cold heart but she did. In the span of _ONE_ day.

"I will Grinlast, Thank you for all that you have done for me I can never tell you how much this means for me," Adriane said with a grateful smile on her face cause it was true after a whole month of people treating her like crap and having only two people on her side it was good to be treated nicely by someone who she hadn't known before this whole mess started, even going as far as to help her, Well it was his job but the idea is the same.

"I know you will your a good girl Adriane," Grinlast said taking one last look at the young Warrior that he had come to care about before walking out closing the door behind him. They had kept the door open as the time chamber only worked with the door closed otherwise it worked the same as any other room in the bank, time going the same as the rest of the bank.

After Grinlast left, there was a kinda awkward silence but It was broken by Garnett "Now everyone we will be here for the next five years I think for today we should get to know each other" The other's nodded at the idea so she continued "I'll go first. Hi my name is Garnett Holliday I'm here to Help Adriane with anything she feels she needs help with, I like the Color Yellow and my favorite food is spaghetti and I am a Half-Blood." She looked at the person next to her it was Anthony who sighed but decided to just get it over with.

"I guess I'm next well then My name is Anthony Berlin and I'm here to teach Adriane Math and Chemistry since I am a Muggle-born. My favorite Color is grey and I like Shaken bake pork chop's." The person to got next was Calvin "I'm Calvin Dalton and I'm here to help Adriane with Geography and Science. I like the color green and My favorite food is cake! " It was obvious that Calvin was younger than the other Humans by a few years, He still had an air of Innocence to him that made Adriane smile.

Next Up was the only Human left beside's Adriane, she had a feeling she was going to go last, It was Ericka who rolled Her eyes before going alone with this _Getting to know each other thing_ "My name is Ericka Falcon and I'm here to teach Adriane Rushion and French not too sure why though. I like the color Purple and my favorite food is Ramine" Ericka seemed like a strict teacher and that made Adriane vow to try and not get on her bad side.

Next was the Goblin's that for some reason decided to go along with this.

First up was Gorgor " My name is Gorgor and I am to be teaching the girl Charms and Transfiguration. My favorite color is Blood red and I am partial to Liver from a lamb."

Luggit was up next " My name is Luggit and I will be teaching the girl Potions and Arithmancy. I like the color teal and my Favorite food is dragon heart when one of the dragons die of old age" Adriane winced a little at that bit but next up was Kragrak the last of the Goblins.

My name is Kragrak and I am to be teaching the Human Ancient Ruins and the History of both the Muggle and Magical worlds. My favorite color is gold and I take a liking to something the Humans call 'Pizza' and don't get to have it often" Adriane was a little surprised that a Goblin liked Pizza but Kragrak was not done speaking yet "And all three of us Goblins will be working on teaching the Human defense"

They all looked at Adriane "Am I supposed to say my full name?" They nodded and Adriane sighed she might as well get this over with. " My name is Lady Adriane Dive Potter Gryffindor Slytherin Ravenclaw Emrys/Merlin On Black. Head of the most ancient and Noble House of Potter. Head of the most ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor. Head of the most ancient and Noble House of Slytherin. Head of the most ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw. Head of the most ancient and Noble House of Emrys or Merlin whichever. Head of the house of On. And the heir of the most ancient and Noble house of Black. Formally Harry James Potter who was Formally Rose Dive Potter who was Formally Dive On."

The people in front of her were a little shocked so she decided to get the rest of it over with and continued. "My favorite color is Blue and I like Treacle treat"

That seemed to knock them out of their shock, but it was Calvin who broke the silence "Well I think I know now why you didn't want to say your full name, Shit if that's how long it takes to just _say_ your name how long is it going to take you to _WRITE_ it?" Causing Adriane to put her head in her hands and groan out "I was trying not to think about it my hand is going to be cramped just by writing my name that I won't be able to write anything else down after."

This caused them all to laugh and Adriane joined in feeling like the next Five years wouldn't be so bad. The next five years may be hard on her at the start but right now she was just happy to have a little fun and that was what really count's.

* * *

Wow this no time at all to write...TODAY! When I was trying to write it last night the Power went out and I had to wait until 9 pm for it to come back on and then I had to wait thirty minutes for the internet to come back on and by that point, I had decided just to do it the next day.

Well I hope you all liked this Chapter and feel free to give review's I don't even care if their bad review's this is my most popular story on here and I think that's why I've stuck with it so far, Because people seem to really like it so I want to thank all of you for all of the great review's and like's and fav's.


	9. Chapter 9

I worked over an hour on this and then the power went out AGAIN AND I LOST EVERYTHING! OH MY GOD WHY!

MaskofMirth: Paired with a male? He was Harry for 14 years. Kinda feel like he/she would still have a thing for girls. Might as well be slash, at this point.

Me: Well other people do it and I really don't care I already have an Idea for who to pair her with.

LadyPhoenix68: You really need to proofread. The bad spelling is horrible. Many places you also use "They" instead of "She". Is she some sort of multiple personality case or is it carelessness.

For example: "They got books on how to speak..." instead of "She got books on how to speak..."

Me: I have dyslexia and that causes me to make spelling mistakes often I have Grammarly to try and help me to not make them but I do and I'm not using it as an excuse but no one else seems to mind.

ThunderClaw03: Great job keep it up. Ron or any other perverts are going to get kicked in the balls. With her superhuman strength, they will be flying without an ad. Update soon

Me: That's when they find out. Don't want dumbledor to know she broke her chains so soon.

* * *

After they had all finished laughing Garnett handed Adriane her schedule for the next year. It went like this.

Monday

5:00am/6:00am: Wake up/get dressed/Bathroom/Shower.

6:00am/7:00am: Morning workout.

7:00am/8:00am: Breakfast.

9:00am/10:00am: Charms with Gorgor

10:00am/11:00am: Potions with Luggit

11:00am/12:00pm: Lunch

12:00pm/1:00pm: Ancient Ruins with Kragrak

1:00pm/2:00pm: French with Ericka

2:00pm/3:00pm: Math with Anthony

3:00pm/4:00pm: Geography with Calvin

5:00pm/6:00pm: Dinner

7:00pm/8:00pm: Free time.

9:00pm/9:30pm: Shower/bed.

Tuesday

5:00am/6:00am: Wake up/get dressed/Bathroom/Shower.

6:00am/7:00am: Talking with Garnett.

7:00am/8:00am: Breakfast.

9:00am/10:00am: Transfiguration with Gorgor

10:00am/11:00am: Arithmancy with Luggit

11:00am/12:00pm: Lunch

12:00pm/1:00pm: History with Kragrak

1:00pm/2:00pm: Rushion with Ericka

2:00pm/3:00pm: Chemistry with Anthony

3:00pm/4:00pm: Science with Calvin

5:00pm/6:00pm: Dinner

7:00pm/8:00pm: workout.

9:00pm/9:30pm: Shower/bed.

Wednesday

5:00am/6:00am: Wake up/get dressed/Bathroom/Shower.

6:00am/7:00am: Morning workout.

7:00am/8:00am: Breakfast.

9:00am/10:00am: Charms with Gorgor

10:00am/11:00am: Potions with Luggit

11:00am/12:00pm: Lunch

12:00pm/1:00pm: Ancient Ruins with Kragrak

1:00pm/2:00pm: French with Ericka

2:00pm/3:00pm: Math with Anthony

3:00pm/4:00pm: Geography with Calvin

5:00pm/6:00pm: Dinner

7:00pm/8:00pm: Free time.

9:00pm/9:30pm: Shower/bed.

Thursday

5:00am/6:00am: Wake up/get dressed/Bathroom/Shower.

6:00am/7:00am: Talking with Garnett.

7:00am/8:00am: Breakfast.

9:00am/10:00am: Transfiguration with Gorgor

10:00am/11:00am: Arithmancy with Luggit

11:00am/12:00pm: Lunch

12:00pm/1:00pm: History with Kragrak

1:00pm/2:00pm: Rushion with Ericka

2:00pm/3:00pm: Chemistry with Anthony

3:00pm/4:00pm: Science with Calvin

5:00pm/6:00pm: Dinner

7:00pm/8:00pm: workout.

9:00pm/9:30pm: Shower/bed.

Friday

5:00am/6:00am: Wake up/get dressed/Bathroom/Shower.

6:00am/7:00am: Morning workout.

7:00am/8:00am: Breakfast.

9:00am/10:00am: Charms with Gorgor

10:00am/11:00am: Potions with Luggit

11:00am/12:00pm: Lunch

12:00pm/1:00pm: Ancient Ruins with Kragrak

1:00pm/2:00pm: French with Ericka

2:00pm/3:00pm: Math with Anthony

3:00pm/4:00pm: Geography with Calvin

5:00pm/6:00pm: Dinner

7:00pm/8:00pm: Free time.

9:00pm/9:30pm: Shower/bed.

Saturday/Sunday: Free day

Adriane looked at them and smiled "Well I thank you all for helping me out but it's getting late and I still need to find a room and change." Garnett nodded and started to steer Adraine out of the room while talking "That's fine Sweetie we all still need to find a room for tonight" Adriane looked at Garnett a little surprised at being called sweetie.

"The room's are over there on the right feel free to pick whichever room you want ok?" Adriane nodded and went to look at the rooms.

Ten minutes later she came to a room with a white door with carvings on it. Opening the door she gave a gasp of happiness at what she saw inside.

The room had light baby blue walls and white carpet.

The room had a dresser, desk, and chair, along with a four poster bed and Bookcase all made out of red cherry wood. The bed had White bed sheets and Blue blankets. She noticed a door by her dresser and going over realized it was a bathroom. It had a shower in one corner of the room and a few counters with a sink on one of them, A toilet and bathtub.

Deciding to leave the unpacking for the morning she decided to take a shower and get ready for bed. So going back into the bedroom she got out her new trunk and unshrunk it.

Opening the trunk in the closet part she got out a pair of Pajamas and then grabbed a bottle of shampoo and conditioner and a towel.

There was a little bit of embarrassment when she realized she had no clue how to wash herself, but she figured it out and ten minutes later she was getting out and drying off.

Walking over to where she left her clothes and started getting dressed and then she went to bed. She was sleeping before her head hit the pillow.

 _This is a line break I have no name for this one ah HELP ME NAME IT!_

Waking up Adriane had only a moment to wonder where she was when she remembered yesterday and jumped up looking at the time 5:02 she had to get up. Dragging herself out of bed she grabbed some clean clothes out of her trunk it was Monday so she had to go and workout so she grabbed some workout clothes and got ready she decided not to take a shower right now since she was just going to get sweaty anyway.

By the time she was done it was 5:30 so she still had some time she decided to go to the gym and read a book until her teachers got there. So pulling out the pegasus flame of Olympus books she had got the other day she decided to read the first book.

Thirty Minutes later Her professors came in the room and seemed a little shocked that she was here so early, But nodded at the fact that she was early.

Walking up to her Gorgor spoke, "Hello Lady Potter today we will be starting off easy as we do not know where you are in terms of exercise." Adriane nodded they had been expecting this. Luggit spoke next, "Now we would like you to run around the length of this room three times and if you aren't too winded after and there is time left we will move on the something else." Adriane had to hold back a smirk at that she had run faster and farther then what they wanted her to for years ever since her cousin had decided to make a game called Harry hunting, the purpose of this game was just to catch her or as they knew her as, Him and beat them up so Adriane had to learn to be fast if they didn't want to be beat up by her cousins gang. And She had to ask what kind of five-year-old already has a gang? What the hell did that say about the kinda person he was going to grow up to be?

Kragrak then said "Now don't feel bad if you can't finish the run or if you are winded after it is normal after all" Oh that settled that she was going to show these goblins what was what and wipe that smug look's off of their face's.

Walking up to where they wanted her to start at. she waited until she was given the go ahead and then she was off. She raced around the room faster than she had ever run before, she didn't know it but she had become a blur her Alien heritage acting up.

After she ran around the room three times she stopped and looked at the Goblins almost laughing at the look's on their face's, their eyes were as wide as dinner plates and their jaws were almost touching the ground and in danger of having flys going in and choking them from how low they were.

"You three Okay there?" Adriane asked still holding back her humor but wasn't able to all the way and so some mirth was in her voice. This shocked the three of them out of their shock and Gorgor was the one to ask Adriane what the three of them wanted to know the answer too. "Lady Potter how did you do that?"

Adriane was confused and it showed when they titled their head a little to the right unknowingly making herself adorable. "What do you mean Gorgor? Oh, and please call me Adriane, all three of you."

Gorgor, Luggit, and Kragrak were shocked sure they had heard Grinlast call her Adriane but they had thought that he was the exception and not the rule. "Well, Adriane" Kragrak seamed to try the name out as they had never used a human's first name before, he probably hadn't. "You were a blur you finished running around the room three times in less than a minute.

This caused Adriane to blink "Wait, What!?" She blurted out before groaning great now she would have to train her new found speed so whenever she ran anywhere she wasn't running fast enough to case her to become a blur.

This time it was Luggit who spoke "Adriane, are you okay?" And wow he sounded concerned so Adriane explained that no she had no clue that she could run that fast and that now she was going to have to fund out how to control her speed so she wasn't speeding everywhere.

So for the rest of the hour, they worked on her running the same pace as everyone else and by the end of it, She felt that they had made some progress not a lot but even a small amount was good, she couldn't push herself too hard.

So after going to their room to take a short shower and change into some fresh sweat-free clothes, they went to go have breakfast with everyone. It was then that they realized that Adriane's metabolism was faster and higher than normal humans was and that she had to eat a _lot_ more than them.

After finishing off five stacks of pancake's six peacis of bacon and a few apples it was now time for her first class of the day, Charms with Gorgor.

Sitting in her new classroom Gorgor spoke "I want to know what all the spells you know of even ones that are not charms. Write the ones you know how to do down and we can go from there." Adriane nodded before getting out some parchment, Ink and a Quill. "Yes, sir" Getting to work.

Spells I Know the First year

Body-Binding Curse - Petrificus Totalus

A curse that completely, but temporarily, paralyzes the victim.

Counterspell - Finite Incantatem, Finite, or Nonverbal

Counters a spell as it is being cast, or cancels an ongoing magical effect.

Hair Loss Curse - capillus damnum

causes the victim to temporarily shed his hair.

Hot-Air Charm - Nonverbal

Releases a jet of hot air from the end of the wand.

Leg-Locking Curse - Locomotor Mortis or Tuimeihuan

Locks the legs of a victim together, preventing them from moving independently of each other.

Levitation Charm - Wingardium Leviosa

A basic charm mainly used for instruction purposes that causes an object to levitate at the caster's discretion.

Lumos Charm - Lumos, Lianglang, or Chhalla

Creates a bright light at the end of the caster's wand, which will persist until it is dismissed or specifically countered.

Nox Charm - Nox, Heian, or Tuta

Dispels a Lumos charm.

Scouring Charm - Scourgify or Caxiyi

Vigorously cleans the target

Siphoning Spell - Tergeo

Used to draw material such as liquids or dust off of a surface.

Slug-Vomiting Hex - manducare slugs

Causes the victim to vomit slugs uncontrollably for several hours.

Tripping Jinx - Nonverbal

Trips the target with a motion of the wand.

Unlocking Charm - Alohomora

Unlocks nonmagical locks. Most magical locks are enchanted to be impervious.

Spells I Know the Second year

Aparecium - Aparecium

Turns invisible ink visible.

Blindfolding Spell - Obscuro

Creates a blindfold over a victim's eyes.

Disarming Charm - Expelliarmus

Causes the target's wand to fly from their hand. With sufficient power behind it, a Disarming Charm may throw a victim back forcefully. 

Flagrate - Flagrate

Creates fiery marks in the wake of a wand - can be used to leave markings or writing on objects or in the air.

Four-Point Spell - The command 'point me' in any language

The caster is able to discern the true cardinal directions.

Incendio - Incendio

Creates a jet of flame which expels from the wand. The power of this spell increases with the skill and experience of the caster.

Packing Charm - The command 'pack' in any language, or nonverbal

Packs luggage at the direction of the caster, generally directed with the wand.

Repairing Charm - Reparo

Causes a broken object to piece itself back together. In the case of containers, this will not replace anything that was held within. Wands and most other magical items cannot be repaired in this manner.

Serpensortia Curse - Serpensortia

Conjures a large snake which will attack anything (other than the caster) within a short radius.

Shielding Charm - Protego, Dunbihu, or K'irara

Creates a shield from the caster's wand which deflects jinxes, hexes, and curses. The strength of this spell is directly connected to the skill and talent of the wizard, and stronger versions can protect against very advanced curses - or even reflect failed jinxes back against the attacker. Other advanced uses of the spell include protecting an area from outside harm (Protego Totalum); there are as many advanced variations as there are wizards to think them up.

Tickling Charm - Rictusempra

The victim experiences tickling sensations all over the body, a very distracting condition.

Spells I Know the Third year

Anti-Boggart Charm - Riddikulus

A spell used in combating Boggarts, which causes the fearful image to appear in a far less threatening - and usually humorous - form.

Cheering Charm - dolore torqueor

Causes the target to become happy - heavy-handed or excessive use can cause uncontrollable laughing fits or even prolonged manic episodes.

Color-Changing Charm - color mutatio

Used to change the color of an object.

Dancing Jinx - Tarantallegra

Causes the victim to dance uncontrollably until dispelled, which can prove highly inconvenient for clumsy or unsuspecting individuals.

Engorgement Charm - Engorgio

Causes an object to swell in size.

Ferula - Ferula

A simple medical spell, which bandages and splints a broken limb.

Flame-Freezing Charm - flamma quis sustinebit

Protects a subject from harm from fires, a key component in the creation of Floo powder.

Impervius Charm - Impervius

Renders an object - often an article of clothing - impermeable to many substances and outside forces, including water. 

Locomotor Charm - Locomotor

Causes a specified object to move at the discretion of the caster, usually directed by movements of the wand.

Reducing Charm - Reducio

Reduces an object expanded by the Engorgement Charm back to normal size, or causes an object (or creature) to shrink to smaller than normal size.

Stinging Hex - mors stimulus tuus

Causes the victim to suffer an intense and painful stinging sensation, which - much like real stings - causes swollen red welts to appear over the surface of the skin.

Unbreakable Charm - Nonverbal

Causes a mundane object to become unbreakable by physical means, though strong magic can still destroy it.

Spells I Know the Fourth year so far.

Anti-Hexing Charm - Salvio Hexia

A charm used to temporarily protect an area against jinxes and hexes. It is not infallible, but does dramatically reduce the power of minor to moderate offensive spells for a short time.

Episkey - Episkey

A simple healing charm, capable of restoring minor injuries. More serious afflictions require greater magic.

Flocking Charm - Avis or Pisqu

Conjures a flock of small birds that emerge from the caster's wand. Creative wizards have used this offensively.

Obliteration Charm - Nonverbal

Used to eliminate things one doesn't wish others to see - specifically, things such as footprints, writing, and the like - while leaving the surroundings intact and undisturbed.

Reductor Curse - Reducto

Causes a solid object to explode spectacularly. Famously used to destroy doors, sections of walls, priceless Fabergé artwork, and antique furniture.

Severing Charm - Diffindo

Used to cut inanimate objects (the spell does not appear to function on living flesh), often used in tailoring.

Stunning Spell - Stupefy, Checui, or Musphasqa

Debate rages as to whether this is a charm, a jinx, or a hex - but it is considered one of the basic dueling spells. It temporarily stuns an opponent, rendering them inert for a few precious seconds.

Switching Spell - Nonverbal

Causes one object to be switched with another of the caster's choice. Both objects must be within relatively close range.

Other

expecto patronum

The only known thing that can get rid of a Dementor (Can't kill them though) and a spell that many adult wizards have trouble with.

Looking at the time Adriane noticed that it had been almost an hour and she had to get to her next class luckily she was done, This was a list of all the spells she knew so far she had been meaning to learn more but she had not had the time and the other students had taken to attacking her so she had not had any time for learning anything that wasn't medical and she had a feeling that The headmaster's blocks had stopped her from learning any more than He wanted her to learn.

Looking up they noticed that Gorgor was reading a book and while they didn't want to disturb him she had to let him know she was done and had to get to Potions with Luggit. "Gorgor I'm done." Gorgor looked up and when seeing that Adriane was indeed done nodded saying "Very well I think you should be going now or your be late for Potions." Adriane packed up her stuff before heading out and before they left they handed Gorgor the list she had just finished.

* * *

Hey everyone like I said at the beginning I had worked on this and had not saved it yet (Stupid I know) and the power went out again causing me to lose everything I had written by then.

And you all might notice that I edited chapter 3 well that's because I have a good friend (Not sure if we really are friends or not They just messaged me with a good idea and we got to talking and trading idea's for this story back in forth and I think I hired them to act as my sounding boards for ideas I'm not too sure about and want a second opinion and in return they get small sneak peaks of the net chapter before it goes up, and no I do not need any more soundboard One is enoufe.

And the reason why Jack (Adrains uncle on James Potter's side) didn't take her in and no one talk's about him will be adreased in this story soon. Well not soon but you know and I am rambiling I am tired have not sleeped last night and it is alrady 6:23 am why oh why do I do this to myself, oh thats right I always come up with my best ideas while on the verge of sleep depravation great you guys had better be thankfull. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hello now the last chapter and this one (maybe the next one-two) are just her teachers figuring out where she is education wise and sorry if she seems a little overpowered but I made it so she knows all the spells fro the first three years and only half of her fourth year along with the Patronus, Here is the site I used.

spell-list#toc0

Now onto the reviews

ThunderClaw03: Great job keep it up. Dumbledore is a jackass. He's going to get him and his followers killed. Update soon

Me: Maybe he will Maybe he won't I don't really know right now.

* * *

Greer123: I cannot wait for the next chapter of this story.

Me: Well here you go Greer123 I hope you like it.

* * *

hoodedgenius98: Is it me or is Adriane a little too overpowered for it to be entertaining... Ah well as long as you don't give her every ability ever you should be fine

Me: Well she will still have to work to get things done and to be able to do anything with her powers and if you think about it Superman and Goku are both WAY to overpowered. She still has her problems to deal with... And just Imadgen her going through a period for the first time of my lord do they hurt bad! (I'm a girl.)

* * *

It was now time for her first Potions class and she was silently dreading it she hated Potions class, although that may have more to do with Snape and how he treated them more than anything and he didn't really teach the class anything he just put a Potion recipe on the board and told them to get to work, while he went around the room degrading the Gryffindors and praising the Slytherins.

Walking into the Potions classroom she saw that Luggit was already there. Luggit Nodded at her telling her to put her stuff away. Doing just o she waited for instructions and seeing this Luggit informed her that she was going to be doing basically the same thing as she did in charms, writing down all the potions she knew of. Not how to make only what she knew of, they would cover that later.

Getting to work she started to write.

Potions I know of

First year

Wolfsbane Potion

The draught of Living Death

Cure for Boils

Forgetfulness Potion

Wiggenweld Potion

Second year

Hair-Raising Potion

Swelling Solution

They hadn't really had time to learn all that many new Potions that year with all that was going on.

Third year

Confusing Concoction

Shrinking Solution

There had been some problems learning that year as well what with Sirius breaking out of prison.

Fourth year

Poison Antidote

Only had time to learn this one so far.

Other

Polyjuice Potion

Amortentia

Skele-Gro

Ms. Weasley mentioned the love potion over the summer to Hermione and Ginny. The Polyjuice Potion She and the other's had made in the girl's bathroom. And the Skele-Gro was from Lockheart vanishing the bones in her arm

That took far less time than the one She had done in charms. Looking up from their Parchment They spoke "Luggit I'm done" Luggit looked up from their desk with a frown thinking _That should have taken much longer than it did?_ Luggit got up and took on look at the parchment (A.N: Keep wanting to write Paper) before asking "Adriane are you sure this is all you know!"

Adriane was confused at the reaction was she supposed to know more than she did? Was Snape really that much of a bad teacher. "Yes, Luggit it is, why what's wrong?" Luggit just grew "You should know more potions than that by know if you halfway through your fourth year at that school of yours!"

Adriane looked at him "Really?" "Yes really tell me why do you not know any more than this?"

Adriane was trying to think of a way to tell Luggit without him getting mad but decided it was pointless and decided to spit it out as Blunt as Posable " It's because the Hogwarts Potion teacher is a greasy git and hate's all the students of the school that aren't his precise Slytherins and for some reason hates me more than any of the others to the point of vanishing any of my potions that look like they may get a good mark saying that I messed up"

Luggit was furious who did Adriane's Hogwarts Potion Professor think they were! That was a blatant attempt to hurt students future, He was making it so Kids didn't know potions unless they got a tutor over the summer, A lot of the Careers in the Wizarding world was dependent on knowing what potions were what and getting at least an E.E on their N.E.W.T's.

"Adriane we are going to work on fixing your lack of knowledge about Potions now I want you to read up on Potions and memorize the recipes, Now just so you know just because you know a recipe does not mean you are able to make a perfect potion or even a potion at all as until you get used to brewing you are going to make mistakes, And that's okay as everyone makes mistakes just learn from them you got that."

Adriane Nodded "Yes, sir" Luggit looked a little happier "Good I want you to spend the rest of your class time today reading about the effects of the Wolfsbane potion and why you do things a certain way." And Adriane was already getting her Potion book out that told about the Potion to help werewolves.

And so she started to read getting more and more into it as time went by and since she had a photographic memory it made memorizing things, all they had to really do with books was read through it a couple of times and she had the information in their head ready for her to call it up in a moments notice. All though it was not full prove she could still forget she knew some things once and a while.

Pretty soon it was time for lunch and Adriane and Luggit went to eat. Adriane had three grilled cheese sandwiches, two burgers, four plate's of fries and Five cups of Apple juice because that Juice is the best and speaking of apples they had three apples with lunch.

Now it was time for her Ancient Ruins class with Kragrak.

Taking a seat they decided to see what they would start off with since they had never taken Ruins in Hogwarts, letting Ron drag them into taking the easy O Classes.

But they surprised Adriane when they just told her to get out her book and started lecturing her about Ruins and what not. She had never known that there was a ruin for good fortune, That was kinda cool, she wondered if she could have it sown into her clothes cause of all the trouble that she seemed to find herself in, She didn't even go looking for it, it just somehow came to her.. Well after the end of first year cause the end of first year was almost all on her.

She thinks.

Now that she thought about why in the ever loving Fuck had she gone after the stone? They had wanted nothing to do with it at first!

Deciding to get back to that later after her classes for the day were done she went back to listing to Kragrak, it was obvious that he was very passionate about ruins.

Time just flew by in this class and before she knew it it was now time for her French class with Miss Falcon

They started off slow since this was her first ever French class they were basically just learning how to say Hi and introducing herself in French.

Next was math her least favorite subject mostly because the teacher in her old Muggle school hated her and ignored any bullies in His class, Hopefully, Mr. Berlin was a better teacher.

An Hour later Adriane was pleasantly surprised, Mr. Berlin had made Math fun once they realized that she didn't really like it and when he had heard about her old Muggle teacher being an asshole he just grumbled about unfair teacher's who shouldn't be allowed to teach in the first place.

And Geography with Mr. Dalton was pretty cool to He told her to call him Calvin.

Then it was time for dinner and once again they had a huge meal before they went and had some free time. They didn't have any Homework since they had all told her that they would asine homework on Fryday so she had time to get it all done and would collect it on Wednesdays.

Going up to their room they started to pack her stuff away and when she was done with that she started to read the book she had been reading that morning before gym class. when Adriane got around to the last few chapters she cried as she read of Emily sacrificing herself for her best friends Pegasus, Paelen, Diana, her dad, and for Joel DeSilva.

Looking at the time she noticed that was time to get ready for Bed so getting up she got dressed in some light lime green P.J's before going to sleep.

* * *

Waking up Adriane wanted to sin bed for at least a little while longer but as she looked at the time she saw that it was time for her to get up.

Haling herself out of bed she sleepily made her way around her room automatically grabbing her clothes for the day and going to take a shower. The water for the Shower worked for waking her up and after it was over she got dressed in the clothes she had grabbed.

The shirt was a nice black long sleeved shirt and a nice pair of dark blue jeans and some steel-toed boots. She put her long hair into a ponytail before heading off for her talk with Garnett.

She spent an hour talking with Garnett about anything and everything even if it wasn't really important they talked about it, and pretty soon Adriane was wondering if this was what having a mother was like if so she liked it.

After that, it was time for breakfast, where Adriane once more had a bunch of food.

Then she walked with Gorgor to Transfiguration were she had to show what all she knew about the art of turning one thing into another thing. Then it was Arithmancy with Luggit, and He made the dry subject somewhat fun for her and she was surprised when it was time for her to go to Lunch, she hadn't even noticed the time going by.

Adriane had a full lunch and she was getting over her being embarrassed for eating so much in front of people she didn't know.

Then it was time for History with Kragrak, and today She was learning the Muggle side of things since he had to teach her two separate Histories for both sides of the world. She learned about the fall of Rome and Greece.

Then it was Rushion with Miss Falcon they did the same thing as hFrenchnch class, learning how to say hi and introduce Herself. It was kinda harder for her to learn how to say things in Rushion for some reason then it was for when she was Learning French. Miss Falcon explained that it was easier to learn French for most primarily English speaking people than Rushion which was why people chose to learn French first before any other Langridge.

Then it was Chemistry with Mr. Berlin. The class showed her that Chemistry and Potions were kinda similar and made her wonder if she could combine them together to make new potions or Chemicals. She made a note to bring it up with Mr. Berlin and Luggit to see if it could work if so she just might do that when she grew up.

That way she could make new Potions to help Magicals and new medication to help the Muggles maybe she could even find a cure for cancer. Well, she shouldn't get ahead of herself here.

Next, it was Science with Calvin who once again made the class quite fun. She thinks that Calvin might be her favorite teacher so far.

Then it was dinner. she ate more than she had all day explaining that she was going to need the claories and she didn't want to burn them all off in the gym next class.

In Gym Class they started working on her strength they explained when she voiced her surprise at not working on her speed that they would switch every other day. In the mornings she worked on her speed and in the afternoons she worked on her strength.

On Saterdays, she worked on her occlumency shields and while her shields were not the best out there they were good for now. She would ask one of the others for help once she got passed a certain point.

* * *

Three weeks later Adriane woke up with the worst stomach pains she had ever had, it felt as if someone was stabbing her abdomen with a butchers knife.

Getting up to grab some pain medication she saw the pool of blood on her bed-sheets and panicked. She ran out of her room in a hurry to get to Garnett's room.

Pounding on Garnett's door when she got there she didn't stop until the door opened and told Garnett what was wrong. The next few hours were the most embarrassing of her whole life and she didn't think anything would ever top that.

Turns out she had got what girls called a period, why they called them that she had no clue as she thought the name killer pain time was good. And she told Garnett just that who laughed at the name.

She got the rest of the day off cause everyone could tell that she was in no mood or condition to go to school while she had to get used to having a period great.

* * *

I had to rewrite this entire chapter today cause my laptop crashed on me what the hell is up with me needing to rewrite my chapters just why!


	11. Chapter 11

For all of you who have messaged me with the idea to use a flash drive to save my work thank you but I am sad to say that I do not own one and I don't have the money for one Either as my social security cheek just stopped and I have to reapply and My Medicare stopped as well and I have to reapply for that too unless I want to buy my glasses myself (I'm poor deal with it)

But on to the review's some of them made me laugh out loud!

Hoodedgenius98: Weird thought do sayans, Kryptonians and other mammalian aliens have to deal with periods... ANYWAY moving on from the subject most guys (including me) like to ignore. Great story and I am eagerly anticipating Adriane's approach to Dumbledore. Last thing what is your approach on the deathly hallows?

Me: Well in regards to the Period I like to think that they do and that a Female Sayan on her Period makes all of the men around her Hide in fear cause a Sayan on her period is a recipe for disaster. And for the Deathly Hollows, I'm not too sure as of yet, to be honest, I forgot all about those which is weird if you think about it cause I love a good M.O.D Harry Potter fanfic.

Ps. Your the one who made me Laugh Guys like to Ignore a girl's Period Indeed...(I'm a girl)

* * *

Ronin Kenshin: great work so far and a karate outfit is called a gi

Me: Thanks when I was writing that chapter I had a brain fart on what it was called! I went back and fixed it though! (Well I added to it)

* * *

GgameWhino: I wouldn't worry too much about making her too overpowered, but then I kinda enjoy curb-stomping fanfictions. I'm looking forward to the next update

Me: Thanks! I just don't want to make Adriane too overpowered and make this story boring like so many others I have read did.

* * *

For the next seven days Adriane's Professors tried not to make her mad and while normally this wouldn't be a problem since she had a long fuse and didn't get mad easily it was a problem when she was on her period apparently!

Adriane had broken several things that had been made not to break too easily, made by the Goblins themselves. The first time she had lost her temper was in her gym class and she had stomped on the floor so hard she made a tiny hole in it surprising all of them. After that, she worked on her strength trying to get it under control harder than before.

Adriane had snapped at all of them at one time or another during the week, and by the end of her Period, they all sighed in relief. Adriane was just happy she wasn't feeling like she was being stabbed anymore cause any pain potion she took didn't even help her get rid of the pain for even a minute, in fact, a few of them had for some reason caused her period pains to get worse and after the last time that happened caused her to punch a hole in the wall big enough to walk through she stopped taking them.

In other news, Adriane had asked Mr. Berlin to help her with her quest to learn occlumency past the basics, and for that, she needed the help from someone who knew legilimency and that was Mr. Berlin. With his help, she was making leaps and bounds in her shields until it was hard for him to find any cracks in her defensives and even though Mr. Berlin wasn't a mast a legilimency he was still a novice in the art, Adriane was proud of how far she had come.

* * *

There had been a little panic when in gym class Adrian while running started flying, WITHOUT HELP FROM ANYTHING! The three Goblins had been facing away from her chatting for a bit since she was only running when they had heard a yelp of surprise and then yelling, and so they turned around and froze at what they saw.

Adriane was in the air steadily rising higher and higher until She hit the ceiling. Adriane yelled out when noticed them just staring at her "Help, I don't know what's going on or how to get down!" this snaped the three Goblins out of their shock.

Gorgor ran out of the gym to go and get Garnett since she wanted to know if anything happened to the young lady she was starting to see as her own child, While leaving Luggit and Kragrak to find a way to get the flying girl down.

In the end they had to use the summoning charm to get her down and put the weights she had bought before going into the time chamber on her Wrists and ankles to try and keep her feet on the ground, Not that it really worked mind you and for then next month Adriane would randomly start to float causing whoever was the closest to her to try and grab her before she got to high.

It also happened a few time when she was sleeping until she learned how to stop herself from floating off and hitting the ceiling. After she learned how to control it she started learning how to properly fly and let's just say she really was born to fly, she was zooming all over the chamber causing chaos even if she didn't mean to.

They had to tell her she couldn't fly any ware but the gym, for now, earning them the puppy dog pout of doom, they didn't even think Adriane knew she was doing it that pout almost made them give in, Almost.

They came up with a compromise when she had her Period she could fly where ever she wanted to help her with her anger as they had all noticed how happy she was in the air this was to help her make her Periods at least that little bit easier on her.

This all happened during the time span of around four months.

* * *

During the fifth month, Adriane finally got around to talking to Mr. Berlin and Luggit about the possibility of combining Potions and Chemistry and while they were both surprised at the idea they also praised her about thinking up something that no one else had thought of before that they knew of.

And so her Sundays were now spent with her spending the morning reading the muggle fiction books she had bought, her favorite one being the Pegasus series since that one was the first one she had ever read. (I am not sponsored by the creator of that book cause I am not making any money off of this story I just really love the books)

Her afternoons, however, were spent with Mr. Berlin and Luggit coming up with new ways to improve on the Potions that already exist, Now don't get her wrong she didn't help with the accrual brewing process she just watched. It turns out that Snape had halted her Potion education more than they had thought and now Luggit was teaching her how to prep the Ingredients since you can't learn that in a book. Well maybe you can but it's better if you have someone teaching you in real life.

So she just handed them what they needed while they figured out if what she thought of was posable and it was they had come up with a pain Potion that helps her with her Period pains if only a little and were trying to find one to help her get rid of them all together.

She spent so much time with them that Mr. Berlin asked her to call him Anthony, Something that Adriane was happy to do she felt like she was becoming fast friends with the two of them.

Her Saturdays went back to her having free time and she spent them mostly flying around in the gym to the Adults amusement and happiness as this showed that no matter what Adriane had gone through she could still have fun and be happy and just act like the child she really was and not like the adult she acted like most of the time.

* * *

It was Saturday night and Adriane was getting dressed with her back to the door when it was opened by Garnett. "Hey, Adriane It's time for, Oh my god your back!" Garnett Spoke with Horror in their Voice, Garnett had tears in her eyes cause right there on Adriane's back were scars, scars that showed that she had to have been wiped. Some of them looked as if they were years old while some looked like they were only around one year old, who could have done this to her child. That's right her child she had over time come to see Adriane as their own little girl and after this, they were never going back to whoever it was that had caused those scars to be there. They had done this when Adriane was still a boy just think what they would do if she had gone back to that house and they found out she was a girl.

Adriane froze Horror racing through her at the thought of Garnett, The woman who was slowly becoming a mother to her knowing how big of a freak she was and she hurried to put the shirt she had taken off back on not even caring that it was dirty and needed cleaning. Adriane turned around with fear in her eyes that surprised Garnett why she had fear in her eyes. Garnett's own eyes widened as she realized something did Adriane think she was going to leave her? That was never going to happen.

"Oh, My sweet, sweet child who did that to you?" As Garnett spoke she pulled the scared young woman into her arms for a hug she felt how Adriane froze up for a split second before relaxing and hugging her back oh whoever did this was going to pay for harming even a hair on her little girls head.

Adriane had Frozen up when Garnett brought them into their arms confused, Why wasn't she leaving she had seen the scars on her back so why wasn't she disgusted with her? Slowly Adriane hugged her back and a few tears broke out causing the floodgates to open and her start to sob on Garnett's shoulder.

Garnett picked up Adriane and walked over to her bed sitting down with Adriane right next to her. Garnett slowly calmed Adriane down until she was able to talk without sobbing.

"Oh, Sweety who did this to you?" Adriane really didn't want to answer but she also really did she had heard that it helped to talk about the bad things that happened in a person's life to help them feel better maybe she could open up, just this once.

"I was left with my relatives and they hated my Parents and so they hated me they also didn't like magic all that much." Garnett was shocked "Adriane did your relatives do this to you?" From the look of shame on Adriane's face, Garnett was right.

"Adriane sweety you have nothing to be ashamed of. You now that right?" Garnett had seen right through her and left Adriane staring at Her in shock. and with tears in her eyes and hope in her heart and voice, she spoke in a broken voice telling how close she was to crying again. "R-Really?" Garnett nodding make her break out into sobs once again making Garnett have to calm her down again.

After being calmed down a second time Adriane started to tell Garnett about her Home Life several times breaking out into tears again before being calmed down. Garnett had said they could talk about it another time if Adriane wanted too but she felt like she needed to do this now she just knew that if they put this off to tomorrow she would lose her nerve, so she continued.

At the end of it, she felt Exastied but also strangely light, Lighter than she had in years. Maybe it had helped to get all of that off of her chest.

Garnett seeing that her young charge was about to fall asleep right then and there stood up and picked up her Pajamas Adriane had been changing into before helping her change, shedding a few tears overseeing her scars up close and tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead in goodnight. She turned off the light on her way out.

The next morning Garnett got Adriane up for breakfast and since it was a Thursday she had let Adriane sleep in a little since she was bound to still be tired after the night she had.

At breakfast, Adriane ate two times her normal amount since she didn't eat Dinner the night before. Looking around the table Adriane saw Garnett looking at her with love in her eyes and a small smile on her face causing Adriane to blush never having been looked at like that before.

Pretty soon things went back to normal except that Garnett was even more protective of her than before.

* * *

Nothing really happened in the next two months except for her finally learning all the French she could and leaving her with now learning Rushion every day through Monday to Friday. That was until one day during her period she got angry and fucking LASERS shot out of her EYES!

The person in front of her had to duck to avoid being hit. The person she had almost fried to a crisp was Calvin and when Adriane saw the damage the lasers from her eyes had caused to the wall she apologized to Calvin over and over again. She was horrified that she had almost killed her friend and teacher.

From then on she worked on controlling her new power so something like this wouldn't happen again, She used her occlumency to help her with controlling her anger when she was on her period and any other time she felt the heat burning behind her eyes.

Whenever she felt the heat start to burn behind her eyes she turned her head to the wall where no one was sitting just in case she couldn't keep the lasers from firing and it was a good thing too since she hadn't been able to keep them in a few times.

* * *

They were now going into their tenth month in the time chamber and Adriane had learned how to bring out the lasers by will even if it didn't always work she was working on it, even if they for some reason came out when she was having a nightmare and she wound up waking up to her celling having two holes in it.. On another note, she had started sword practice with some wooden swords and she was learning hand to hand fighting.

she was also always wearing her weights while in the gym nowadays trying to get stronger by fighting while wearing heavyweights to make her body go even stronger even if she could probably run ten miles in less than five seconds. It would also help her get her body used to lifting heavy objects, cause the way she saw it she may be fucking strong and be able to bench press a city bus she had to get her body used to it in case she pulled a muscle from having lifted something too heavy for her body.

Luggit was also now fully satisfied with her being able to prepare the Ingredients for a Potion that she was now brewing a few first-year ones to get them down.

* * *

Adriane and the others had now spent a year in the Time chamber and in that year things had been going well. Miss Falcon had told her to call her Ericka fro now one when in the Eleventh month in the chamber and she had finally finished learning Rushain the other day and she was now learning Latin from Ericka.

* * *

Garnett had come and got her from her room and was taking her to the dining room to Adriane's confusion it was a Sunday her day off and it wasn't time for lunch just yet so why were they going there?

Adriane got her answer when she stepped into the room and everyone in there yelled "Surprise Happy Birthday Adriane!" Adriane was touched but also confused "Guys not that I don't love this and what not but my birthday was three months ago?" Garnett nodded and was the one to answer her "We now that Adriane but we figured that since you were spitting lasers out of your eyes and at the time you couldn't control it, that you wouldn't want to celebrate right then in case you hurt someone?"

Adriane was touched and said so. This was her very first birthday Party that she could ever remember getting and it was a blast!

They played several magical games and then they sang the happy birthday song to her before she blew out the candles not knowing what to wish for since she didn't want anything at the moment. And then came the fun part opening the presents, even if they didn't have to get her anything as just throwing her a birthday party and making this the perfect day she had ever had was gift enough. She had even told them so but they just laughed and pushed their gifts for her in her arms and making her sit on a sofa they had brought into the Dinning room for the day.

From Luggit she got a 'guide to making your own Potions for beginners' and Luggit explained that Adriane had some amazing Ideas that were too good to go to wast and that the book was to help her fulfill her new dream of helping people. This caused Adriane to do something she had never done before, she hugged Luggit now while for anyone else this may have been normal for Adriane it was anything but she never initiated contact it was always someone else who did it cause thanks to her childhood Adraine was afraid of touch at first.

And Luggit, well he had never felt so happy as he was right then Adriane had hugged him of her own intentions without any prompting from him and he had never felt so free. He didn't love her no he didn't like her like that but sometimes he felt like he was the girls Uncle and was fiercely protective of her as were the other Goblins there.

Everyone else though, they were all jealous of Luggit and he knew it but didn't care right now Adriane was healing and that was all that mattered to him right now.

After the hug, Adraine thanked Luggit and went back to opening her Presents.

She got a book on karate and tai-chi saying that he knew that she had been wanting to practice and learn them but hadn't known what to do. He also got a hug.

From Kragrak she got a new sword with him saying that she could now learn to work with a real sword and so she needed a real sword that was fit for a princess since that was what he saw her as. Kragrak Got a hug that was so tight that Adriane had to be told to let him go as he couldn't breathe. Adriane Immediately let him go and apologized but was waved off by Kragrak who told her that he was glad that she liked her gift so much.

From Ericka she got some throwing Knives telling Adraine that she needed a ranged weapon and that they were charmed to always return to their owner a minute after they had been thrown. Ericka gave Adriane a pat on the head before being hugged by Adriane who told her, thank you.

Calvin had got her a map of the sky to put on her celling cause she had once mentioned how much she loved the night sky and the best part was that the map was charmed to repair itself if it was ever damaged so her little nightmare laser problem wouldn't hurt it at all. He got a long hug for that one.

Anthony had got her a new Chemistry set with strict rules for using it as either He or Luggit had to be in the room at all times when she was using it to be able to help if something goes wrong. Adraine promised to be careful and have someone in the room with her when using it after she gave him a hug.

And last from Garnett she got something that had brought tears to her eyes it was a photo book that had the first part of it made out of pictures from the year they had spent in here there was even a photo of her when she had started floating for the first time!

"Garnett, how did you get all of these?" Adriane asked while flipping through the pages. Garnett smiled before answering "A pensive is a very good tool to take Pitcures in you can rewind and take as many as you want."

Garnett got the biggest hug out of all of them.

Adriane smiled they may not know what the next four years will hold but she did know that she wouldn't triad this year for the world.

* * *

And done with this chapter! This took so long to write (Six hours) And now by back is killing me from being bent over my laptop I might need to take a break but I hope you all liked this chapter some new powers came into play and some funny things happening and Adriane is having a blast so tell me what you think please!


	12. Chapter 12

Wow, you guys must love this story! I love you guys so much! Thank you all for staying with me for so long!

Now onto the reviews, I have already gotten

I've also gone back and edited chapter five so she didn't have a tail cause, to be honest, I forgot all about it and wanted to write her growing one so yeah.

* * *

Guest: it is called "Russian". Please do a spell check in future.

Me: Thank you for some reason my Spell checker didn't notify me of that typo, and I have dyslexia (I'm not using it as an excuse as I can obviously right somewhat good.) so thank you I will go and fix that after I put this chapter up.

* * *

Ronin Kenshin: great work can't wait to see what she does when she gets done training

Me: Thanks! I can't wait either! I have no clue what to do though. most of this I come up with on the fly. That birthday party from the last chapter just wrote itself along with most of the chapter.

* * *

ThunderClaw03: I glad Adriane is healing from what the Dursley's put her through. They deserve to rot in hell. Dumbledore needs his head examined. Update soon

Me: I'm happy she's healing too. She's my baby girl for some reason I feel like her mom and I always have to force myself to make bad things happen to her.

Is that Normal? Cause I don't think it is. Oh, and thank you for all of your positive feedback you and Tsukikageshi have been really great for bringing my writing spirit up.

* * *

Tsukikageshi: Nice.

For having dyslexia you do very well.

Me: Thanks it took me forever to learn to spell as good as I can and for the words, I do mess up Grammarly helps me out with the telling me what I spelled wrong and telling me how to spell what they thought I was trying to spell.

All though for something, you have to pay for and I don't do that I don't even have enough money for a USB how the hell would I have money for Grammarly.

Sorry I was ranting.

* * *

The next few weeks saw Adriane training in tai-chi cause they wanted to learn that form first, She trained by herself on Saturdays although sometimes Garnett came to train with her.

They were also learning how to fight with a real sword in her afternoon gym class. Adriane was also reading her Book she got from Luggit and it seemed amazing that he thought that she could have a shot at creating her very own potions.

Adriane was also trying to learn how to throw her new throwing knives, she had asked Ericka if she would help her and she had said yes but only on Sundays since Saturday was a day of peace for her. For some reason, she was awful at throwing Knives and could not hit the target it took a whole week just for her to be able to hit the target let alone the center.

Ericka was secretly pleased that Adriane was having trouble as it meant that she wasn't perfect and had her own flaws. She still liked the girl she just thought that it was good for her to have a hard time with learning something once and awhile.

Once and a while Adriane would mix Chemicals with either Anthony or Luggit in the room with her sometimes with the both of them. They always seemed to have time to answer any question she had regarding her Chemistry set or of any Potion question she might have at the time.

At night she went to sleep while under her new map of the night sky and her nightmare has gone down to the point she hasn't had one in around a month the last time she had one was only a few days after the party she had bee horrified that she had burnt two tiny Nutt sized holes in her new map until the map fixed itself reminding her that it was charmed to fix itself whenever it was riped or in this case burnt.

And in her off time, she looked through the photo book that Garnett had given her just loving the feeling that they gave her and as she had found out from Garnett after the party, her new photo album was charmed to never run out of pages.

She started learning in her Ancient Ruins class with Kragrak how to etch a ruin onto a rock, and she planned on making a necklace out of rocks with etched ruins on them. That was by far her favorite thing in that class so far!

* * *

And so for the next five months, things followed a new schedule that went like this.

Monday

5:00am/6:00am: Wake up/get dressed/Bathroom/Shower.

6:00am/7:00am: Morning workout.

7:00am/8:00am: Breakfast.

9:00am/10:00am: Charms with Gorgor

10:00am/11:00am: Potions with Luggit

11:00am/12:00pm: Lunch

12:00pm/1:00pm: Ancient Ruins with Kragrak

1:00pm/2:00pm: Latin with Ericka

2:00pm/3:00pm: Math/Algebra with Anthony

3:00pm/4:00pm: Geography with Calvin

5:00pm/6:00pm: Dinner

7:00pm/8:00pm: Free time.

9:00pm/9:30pm: Shower/bed.

Tuesday

5:00am/6:00am: Wake up/get dressed/Bathroom/Shower.

6:00am/7:00am: Talking with Garnett.

7:00am/8:00am: Breakfast.

9:00am/10:00am: Transfiguration with Gorgor

10:00am/11:00am: Arithmancy with Luggit

11:00am/12:00pm: Lunch

12:00pm/1:00pm: History with Kragrak

1:00pm/2:00pm: Latin with Ericka

2:00pm/3:00pm: Chemistry with Anthony

3:00pm/4:00pm: Science with Calvin

5:00pm/6:00pm: Dinner

7:00pm/8:00pm: Sword pratice.

9:00pm/9:30pm: Shower/bed.

Wednesday

5:00am/6:00am: Wake up/get dressed/Bathroom/Shower.

6:00am/7:00am: Morning workout.

7:00am/8:00am: Breakfast.

9:00am/10:00am: Charms with Gorgor

10:00am/11:00am: Potions with Luggit

11:00am/12:00pm: Lunch

12:00pm/1:00pm: Ancient Ruins with Kragrak

1:00pm/2:00pm: Latin with Ericka

2:00pm/3:00pm: Math with Anthony

3:00pm/4:00pm: Geography with Calvin

5:00pm/6:00pm: Dinner

7:00pm/8:00pm: Free time.

9:00pm/9:30pm: Shower/bed.

Thursday

5:00am/6:00am: Wake up/get dressed/Bathroom/Shower.

6:00am/7:00am: Talking with Garnett.

7:00am/8:00am: Breakfast.

9:00am/10:00am: Transfiguration with Gorgor

10:00am/11:00am: Arithmancy with Luggit

11:00am/12:00pm: Lunch

12:00pm/1:00pm: History with Kragrak

1:00pm/2:00pm: Latin with Ericka

2:00pm/3:00pm: Chemistry with Anthony

3:00pm/4:00pm: Science with Calvin

5:00pm/6:00pm: Dinner

7:00pm/8:00pm: Sword praitice.

9:00pm/9:30pm: Shower/bed.

Friday

5:00am/6:00am: Wake up/get dressed/Bathroom/Shower.

6:00am/7:00am: Morning workout.

7:00am/8:00am: Breakfast.

9:00am/10:00am: Charms with Gorgor

10:00am/11:00am: Potions with Luggit

11:00am/12:00pm: Lunch

12:00pm/1:00pm: Ancient Ruins with Kragrak

1:00pm/2:00pm: Latin with Ericka

2:00pm/3:00pm: Math with Anthony

3:00pm/4:00pm: Geography with Calvin

5:00pm/6:00pm: Dinner

7:00pm/8:00pm: Free time.

9:00pm/9:30pm: Shower/bed.

Saturday

7:00am/10:00am: practice tai-chi

Sunday

7:00am/10:00am: Practice throwing knives with Ericka.

And that was it. Like she said the last five months had been kinda dull and so, of course, she had to have something happen to her!

Adriane woke up one day with a fucking monkey tail causing everyone to freak out until Adriane remembered her dream that first time when she had just got her blocks taken off. To say everyone was shocked when she told them what it had been about was an understatement they were shocked that Adriane was half Alein but that didn't make them love her any less, in fact, it made them love her more at the thought that she could have been killed with her birth parents and if that had happened they would have never met the amazing girl they knew today.

They found that her tail was extremely sensitive and that if you grabbed it, it would cause all of Adriane's motor functions to stop working making her body go limp, Adriane was determined to get rid of the weakness in her new-found tail and so started training with it until around the same time as the party they had held last year she did it.

They found out that Adriane's tail no longer stopped her body from moving when Gorgor accidentally grabbed it while falling over out of their chair. This didn't mean that she stopped training it though, no if she stopped training her tail there was a slight chance that after a little while it would go back to the way it was when she had first got it.

So for the next five years, they all found out what all Adriane could do it turns out she could do a hell of a lot of things.

Here they are in order.

She had an X-Ray Vision which allowed her to see through solid material. She had Super Strength and Super Speed. She could leap further than anyone they knew and she could Fly without the aid of a broom or spell. She had Invulnerability as they had learned when she was hit in the arm with the sharp part of Gorgor's sword and she didn't cut. She had what Adriane called heat vision. Had some weird Super Breath thing no one was really all to sure on how it worked.

She had started making her own Potions within her fourth year in the chamber she had made on that might be able to cure the effects of the crucio curse but she wasn't too sure.

But right now Adriane was having a bit of a problem pretty soon they were going to leave the chamber and return to the real world and she might not even see any of her newfound friends ever again and that made her really sad. And she told the others this cause after living with them all for five years she had learned to trust them, especially after Anthony and Luggit finding a way for her to get rid of her scars from the Dursley's.

It was now time to leave the chamber and face the music they had all promised to write each other so with one last look around making sure she had everything that belonged to her in her trunk she left the time chamber for the last time.

* * *

Stepping out of the chamber the first thing Adriane saw was Grinlast who told her to follow him to his office to look at her family's ledgers and so she did and boy was she surprised at what she saw.

 **Potter family**

 ** _Potter manner_**

 ** _The Pottery_**

 ** _Godric's Hollow_**

 **Investments/Ownership**

 ** _10% in_** ** _The Daily Prophet_**

 ** _30% in The Quibbler_**

 ** _5% In Zonko's Joke Shop_**

 ** _20% in Quality Quidditch Supplies_**

 **Family funds**

 _ **Trust fund**_ ** _Vault 687 has 1,000,000 Gallons, 1,000 Sickles, and 100 Knuts._**

 ** _Potter main vault 356 has 5,000,000,000 Gallons, 1,000,000 Sickles and 1,000 Knuts._**

 **Transaction's**

 _ **50 Gallons to a Molly Weasley's vault once a month from 1991 September 1st**_

 _ **30 Gallons to a Ronald Weasley's Vault once a month from**_ _ **1991 September 1st**_

 _ **30 Gallons to a** **Ginevra Weasley's Vault once a month**_ _ **1992 S**_ ** _eptember 1st_**

 _ **10 Gallons to a Hemione Granger's Vault once a month 1991 November 1st**_

 _ **200 Gallons to Hogwarts school once a year for tuition from 1991 July 31st**_

 _ **300 Gallons to Albus Dumbledore's Vault once a month 1981 November 1st**_

 **Contract's**

 ** _illegal marriage contract to One Ginevra Molly Weasley to one Harry James Potter sighed 1982 by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley_**

 _ **illegal marriage contract to One Ronald Bilius Weasley to one Rose Dive Potter sighed 1982 by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley**_

 **Black Family**

 ** _12 Grimmauld place_**

 ** _Black Castle_**

 ** _Black Mansion_**

 **Investments/Ownership**

 ** _10% in_** ** _The Daily Prophet_**

 ** _20% in Borgin and Burkes_**

 ** _30% in Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions_**

 ** _10% in Quality Quidditch Supplies_**

 **Family funds**

 _ **Black family vault 666 has 3,000,000,000 gallons 2,000,000 sickles and 1,000 Knuts.**_

 **Transaction's**

 _ **None**_

 **Contracts**

 _ **None**_

 **Gryffindor Family**

 _ **Gryffindor Castle**_

 _ **Gryffindor manner renamed Potter manner**_

 _ **25% of Hogwarts Castle**_

 **Family Vault**

 _ **Gryffindor Family Vault 10 has 10,000,000,000 Gallons**_

 **Investments/Ownership**

 ** _10% in_** ** _Quality Quidditch Supplies_**

 _ **5% in**_ ** _Gringotts Wizarding Bank for helping start up the Bank_**

 **Transaction's**

 _ **None**_

 **Contracts**

 _ **None**_

 **Ravenclaw Family**

 _ **Ravenclaw** **Castle**_

 _ **Ravenclaw** **manner**_

 _ **25% of Hogwarts Castle**_

 **Family Vault**

 _ **Ravenclaw**_ _ **Family Vault 10 has 10,000,000,000 Gallons**_

 **Investments/Ownership**

 ** _30% in_** ** _Flourish & Blotts_**

 _ **5% in**_ ** _Gringotts Wizarding Bank for helping start up the Bank_**

 **Transaction's**

 _ **None**_

 **Contracts**

 _ **None**_

 **Slytherin** **Family**

 ** _Slytherin_** _ **Castle**_

 ** _Slytherin_** _ **manner**_

 _ **25% of Hogwarts Castle**_

 **Family Vault**

 ** _Slytherin_** _ **Family Vault 12 has 5,000,000,000 Gallons**_

 **Investments/Ownership**

 _ **80% in**_ ** _Knockturn Alley_**

 _ **5% in**_ ** _Gringotts Wizarding Bank for helping start up the Bank_**

 **Transaction's**

 _ **None**_

 **Contracts**

 _ **None**_

 ** **Emrys/Merlin** Family**

 ** _Emrys/Merlin_** _ **Castle**_

 ** _Emrys/Merlin_** _ **manner**_

 **Family Vault**

 ** _Emrys/Merlin_** _ **Family Vault 12 has 20,000,000,000 Gallons**_

 **Investments/Ownership**

 _ **10% in**_ ** _Gringotts Wizarding Bank for helping start up the Bank_**

 **Transaction's**

 _ **None**_

 **Contracts**

 _ **None**_

Adraine was in shock at how much she owned but first things first she had to get rid of those Marriage Contacts to those backstabbing bastards and to get back the money they had stealing from her.

"Grinlast I would like to cancel the Marriage Contracts to Ronald and Ginevra as I have no wish to marry either of them and I would like to get the money that has been going into every vault except the Hogwarts one as I have given no permission for these Transaction's to take place."

Grinlast gave a shark-like grin before speaking "Very well Adriane we will get your money back as there is nothing Gringotts hates more is a thief." Grinlast wrote on a piece of parchment for a moment before continuing "By my estimate They will wind up owing you quite a lot.

Grinlast Handed Adriane the Parchment they had been writing on and It was how much they owed her.

 _Molly Weasley Nee Prewett owes 3,000 Gallons to Adriane Dive Potter_ _with interest_

 _Ronald Weasley owes 1,300 Gallons to Adriane Dive Potter_ _with interest_

 _Ginevra Weasley owes 1,000 Gallons to Adriane Dive Potter with interest_

 _Hermione Granger owes 600 Gallons to Adriane Dive Potter with Interest_

 _Albus Dumbledore Owes 50,500 Gallons to Adriane Dive Potter with interest_

After reading how much the backstabbers owed her she had a though "Grinlast I want to get all the money that they have stolen from me back but I don't want the rest of the Weasleys to be involved or for the thieves to know until I am far away from them for the time being."

Grinlast nodded having expected this "Very well Adriane it shall be done Is there anything else we can do for you today?

Adriane thought for a moment before realizing something "Grinlast is there anything you have that can make me look like I did when I came in here that nobody is able to see through, cause The dada Professor and Dumbledore can both see through my dad's old Invisibility Cloak?"

Grinlast thought for a bit before answering "Yes, I think there is give me a moment please Adriane and I will go see if I can find one" Grinlast then got up and went to go look for whatever it is that they had.

Ten minutes later he came back in carrying a wooden box and set it on the table before taking his seat once again. Grinlast opened the box and took out what looked like a charm bracelet that looked like it was made out of rose gold, It didn't have any charms on it yet though just places for charms to go.

Grinlast handed it to Adriane while explaining what it was "This is something that we Goblins call a Glammer-Bracelet. It has Charms placed on it and ruins engraved on it as to make it seem like a regular old charm bracelet when in fact it can help you look like anyone you want. We here at Gringotts have made sure that nobody but us Goblins can see through it."

Adriane once again looked at the bracelet in her hand and looking at Grinlast and seeing him nod giving her the go-ahead she put it on. At once it felt like ice was racing through her veins along with it being dumped over her body. She looked at Grinlast for an explanation as to what had just happened.

Grinlast seeing this decided to tell Adriane what had just happened. "Adriane what you just felt was the glamour on the Bracelet working, what most people don't know is that the stronger the glamour the more you feel it. Most wizards cannot produce a strong enough Glamour to feel anything, and while they may still work people will be able to see through it if they are strong enough."

Grinlast looked thoughtful for a Moment before talking even more "Now that I think of it Adriane the headmaster should not be able to see through your cloak since it has been in the Potter family since the founding of the Magical world." Adriane looked at Grinlast shocked, Her family's cloak was how old? "Adriane would you mind me taking a look at your cloak to see what is wrong with it, It may be something as simple as the charms that are letting it be an Invisibility Cloak are fading or it could be something someone did to it."

Adriane got her truck out of her pocket in response, Unshrunk it opened it and grabbed her cloak before handing it over to Grinlast. Grinlast took the Cloak before mumbling something while waving his hand over it before their frown got even more prominent and started mumbling even more until the cloak started glowing.

"Well, Adriane it seems as if Dumbledore had a charm on your cloak to allow him to see under it and put the same charm on it to do the same to your Professors fake eye."

Adriane was enraged that Dumbledore would do that to something that belonged to her father "I would like you to take them off please but don't let Dumbledore find out." Grinlast nodded and started mumbling once again making the cloak glow again and a cup on the desk started glowing as well.

When Grinlast was done he nodded "Okay, Adriane I have taken the charms off of the cloak and put them on this cup I have taken the liberty of charging the ten Gallons out of your vault."

Adriane Nodded back to Grinlast "Thank you Grinlast If I need anything else I will have my friend Dobby the elf come and pick it up for me is that all right?"

"Yes, that should be fine Adriane now you had better go"

Adriane got up and started to walk out the door before stopping and turning around "I just want to say thank you for all of your help Grinlast, without you I wouldn't have gotten as far as I am right now so thanks" And with that they left the shell-shocked Goblin sitting at their desk staring at the place she had just been.

* * *

Sorry, this took a few days than before I have been a little busy and I am happy to say that I now have two new friends and they are Awesome! I already think of them as my little Siblings and if anyone ever hurts them I will track them down and rib the person who hurt them apart piece by piece because I am a protective little shit and I will do anything for those I care for!


	13. AN

Hello, I am sorry if you thought that this was an Update I was just letting you all know that I am posting this story on my wattpad page under the name SkyWilson623.

I am also starting another story called Not the Bad Guy and it is about the Sandler sides and you have too read it if you want any more than this It is about Virgil my fav of the sides.

I will still be doing this story but if I only work on one project for too long I start to burn out as I have learned over the years so I will be going back and forth through the two stories so I don't either Burn out my passion for this story (or the Other one) or get writers block so bad that I can't write for a few days as it has happened before!


	14. Chapter 14

**_Thanks to everyone for pointing out that last chapter I had mentioned Ravenclaw Three times I went back and fixed it. I think it was a glitch or something._**

* * *

 ** _Animemangalover24:_** _ **Why did you mention the Ravenclaw family three times?**_

 _ **Me: It was a glitch or something don't really know how that happened.**_

* * *

 _ **rmiser1994: great so far!**_

 _ **Me: Thanks! I'm trying not to move too fast or too slow though.**_

* * *

 ** _ThunderClaw03: Hogwarts is in for a new improved Harry Potter. The shock at Hogwarts is going to be big. Update soon_**

 ** _Me: Yes they are Adriane or Harry as they are going to pretend to still be a boy will not take any shit from anyone now!_**

* * *

After leaving the bank Adriane walked to the little nook that Dobby had popped them into when he brought them to the alley. She was wearing her cloak since she had her new Glamor Bracelet that made them look like they did before she got all of the blocks that had been on her taken off.

Getting into the little nook she called for Dobby only just now realizing that it was a good thing that she was wearing the Bracelet since she hadn't told Dobby that she was now a girl! When Dobby popped in he was bouncing on the soles of his socks.

"Master Harry Potter sir is being back and be calling Dobby to Him" Adriane shook her head at her friend with a small smile, She had told him just five days ago (For him.) to call her Harry or if he had to call them Mater than to only say, Master Harry.

"Hello, Dobby I'm sorry that I took so long but there was a lot that needed to be done." Dobby got stars in his eyes at that for some reason.

"Master Harry Potter sir be apologizing to Dobby! Dobby is not worthy of being Master Harry Potter Sirs Elf!"

Adriane frowned at that "Dobby, You are my Friend and not just my House Elf! I don't want to hear about you talking about yourself like that again okay?" Dobby hesitated before nodding. Adriane decided to bring up him calling her something shorter than what he did when they were back in the ROR.

She had dobby Pop them back to the room she had been using and she took a look around cause she hadn't seen this room in over five years.

It was just as she remembered.

Adriane was tired she had just had a long talk with Dobby and finally explained all that had gone on in the bank, they had also come up with some sort of code for Adriane to know if anyone was around and or listening in on their conversations.

When they were alone he would call her Mistress Adriane and if someone was around and or listening to them he would call her Master Harry.

After it was all done and over with they sat down on the couch and turned the Tv on and the first thing they saw was a News show that was doing a special on Bruce Wayne that had her sitting up in thought and realization.

In all of the commotion, Adriane had forgotten but the heritance test she had taken said that she still had family left that weren't the Dursleys, and her second cousin was Bruce Wayne. It also mentioned her Father James had a brother that no one ever talked about for some reason.

Well, now She knew what she was going to do this summer, She was going to find what was left of her Family and get to know them if they wanted her. She didn't know if they would like her or not because she was half Alien and could do all this freaky shit.

After that thought, she decided to give up on watching any TV for now and just go to bed. Her dreams were filled with the love of a family.

The next morning she decided to go to breakfast in the great hall for the first time in over two weeks. Stepping into the great hall a hush came over the hall and she just rolled her eyes and went to go sit with the twins and Neville.

Just as she sat down she heard someone clear their voice from behind her, turning to see who it was she was that it was Hermione and Ron along with Ginny. Seeing that they had her attention Hermione demanded "Where were you! You haven't been to class for over a week! You can't just stop going to classes like that! You need to go to class!." Adriane winced as Hermione screeched that thanks to her having, sensitive hearing now.

Hermione's face upon seeing her wince took on what Adriane thought was supposed to look smug but in reality just made them look constipated. Before Hermione could say anything else Adriane interrupted her "And you care why?"

Hermione got a confused look on their face that made Adriane continue "You and the two with you made it perfectly clear that you believe that I put my name in the tournament and I believe that what you last said to me was" Here Adriane cleared her throat before doing a pretty good Hermione impression "Until you can admit that you put your name in the Goblet and apologize for lying we are not talking to you."

From the red creeping up on the groups faces it seemed as if they had forgotten all about that. This time it was Ron who spoke " Come on Harry we were mad, It's clear that you put your name in! I mean who else would."

Adriane glared at him wishing that she could use her heat vision on him but no matter how much he and everyone else bothered her she knew that her using that could kill them if she wasn't careful.

Seeing the glare Ron paled, since when did Harry's glare get so scary? Adriane didn't notice this but almost everyone that saw her glare was paling with fear over how scary it was, Hell even SNAPE had paled when he got a look at her glare.

"And tell me Ronald" Here Ron flinched back as if he had been slapped. "Why you think I would put my name in this death trap of a tournament when people have died in it in the past!" Ron went to open his mouth but Adriane was not done and held up a hand to stop him before she continued.

"And I don't even want to hear you say that I did it for the fame just think of why I am famous" Without giving anyone any time to think she kept speaking "I am famous for living while my parents died I am famous for my parents FUCKING DYING!" Adriane screeched the last part with venom in her voice surprising everyone at the tone of which she said that with, and also of what she said. Did Harry really feel that way?

"Now, If you three would kindly leave me to eat my meal in peace That would be great," She said turning back around and saw everyone staring at her glaring around the hall she growled out "What?" Causing everyone to immediately turn back to their own foods or whatever it was they had been doing before she came in.

Grabbing some pancakes and bacon along with some fruit she started to eat shocking people with how much she was eating. She was eating even more than Ron the Twins didn't think anyone could eat more than their Brother. Looking at each other they put their arms over Adriane's shoulders

"So, little Harry-kins"

"where have you been"

There was the twin speak Adriane knew, she could see people trying to listen in on their conversation including the three who she had just got done chewing out.

"Yeah, nice try guys I'm not going to answer that when I can SEE everyone trying to listen in on us talking like they have no life of their own."

Fred and George were shocked but also happy! It seemed as if their little Harry was starting to come out of their shell a bit and was now fighting back! Slowly they start to smile and Fred gives off a little bit of a laugh cause god dame it Harry is starting to become a lion.

The four of them Fred, George, Neville and Adriane/Harry started joking around and all around having a good time before they had to go to class.

And Adriane decided to just go along with the school thing even though she could probably pass her N.E. if she took them right now.

Today was going to be very boring.

She was right it was boring she had already learned all of this. The Professors weren't teaching her anything new. And the stares of god the stares! The Professors just stared at her throughout the whole class as if staring at her was going to tell them what they wanted to know.

The only one who even asked her where she had been was Snape who had accused her of cheating when she made the Potion they were brewing today perfectly saying that the time she had been missing had to have been her coming up with ways to cheat in his class and was really mad when she pointed out that you can't cheat when making a potion.

So her day was boring as all hell they couldn't wait until the first task just to get away from being bored all the time!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thanks for all of you for being such good people! This is my most popular story ever!**_

* * *

 _ **god of all: Great chapter and story so far please continue this story soon.**_

 _ **Me: You got it!**_

* * *

 _ **ThunderClaw03: When Adriana drops her glamor the world will not believe their eyes. She could lift the dragon no problem. Update soon**_

 _ **Me: Most likely.**_

* * *

 _ **Tsukikageshi: Interesting. I like it. So... the twins huh?**_

 _ **Me: No sadly while I would love to make her go out with the Twins I feel that they would have more of a Brother sister relationship (That goes for Neville too)**_

* * *

A week from the first task Adriane had been exploring the Forbidden Forest with the Twins when they stumbled across four angry nesting mother dragons! Adriane and the Twins just stared at the sight for a moment before booking it back to her room in the ROR since at the end of that first day that they had put the three traitors in there place she had been forced to explain to the three of them (The twins and Neville) what had happened and the little fact that she was a girl and half Alien.

She had been expecting them to run away and never talk to her again but that wasn't true instead they got angry, not at her no they got angry at what had been done to her. The twins had been playing nonstop pranks on the headmaster and their siblings along with Hermione.

Adriane didn't know why but the thought that they were all angry on her behalf was touching for her, She liked to joke that they were acting like her older brothers (Neville is a day older than her what with being born on the 30 and her the 31) cause after they had found out that she was really a girl they got really protective of her, and the one and only time Malfoy had tried to mess with her ended in a failer for him.

She had been walking with Neville to Potions when here comes Malfoy with a badge pinned to the front of his robes with the words 'Support Cedric' On it.

But then Malfoy pushed the Badge like one would a button and the words changed to 'Potter stinks' and she had to put a hand on Neville's shoulder to stop him from physically attacking the blond ferret.

And instead, she just turned to the prat "Wow, Malfoy your father must be so proud of you! I have heard better insults from five-year-olds."

Malfoy's face turned so red Adriane thought he might be stuck that way and had to hold back a snicker at the thought of Malfoy being the color of a tomato for the rest of his life. Just then Snape walked around the corner and seemed surprised to see Malfoy just standing there with a red face and Adriane standing there like there was nothing wrong.

Adriane then felt something brush up against her occlumency and she looked away from Snape with a look of anger on her face letting him know that she knew he was trying to read her mind. It wasn't like Dumbledore would ever believe Snape in the unlikely case that he would tell what he had just tried to do as Dumbledore would never believe that the blocks he had placed on her could ever be taken off.

During the Middle of Potion class, Colin Creevey came and got them for something called the Wand Weighing ceremony, something that they used to make sure that your wands were in working order.

Walking into the room Adriane thanked Colin for bringing her to the room and that he should probably be getting to his next class. With a nod, Colin ran down the hall to whatever class he had next.

Looking around the room Adriane saw the other three champions.

First up was Viktor Krum. He had a buzz cut, Both his hair and eyes were a dark brown. His skin looked Sallow as in yellow or brown in the tone of skin.

He was the Famous Seeker for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team He was wearing his School robes for Dumbstrang. Now that she thought about it what the hell was wrong with people naming things in this world! First was Hogwarts which sounds like a pig with warts. Then it was Dumbstrang, which sounds like they're calling the school Dumb and Strange.

The only normal name she has heard for a school so far is Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!

But anyway she was getting ahead of herself turning to the next champion she saw that it was Fleur Delacour the Beauxbatons champion.

The Goblins had told Adriane that Fleur was 1/4 Veela and 3/4 Human. She had to look up what that was but as it turns out. Fleur is half human like her. Adriane had a brief thought of getting to know her since she wasn't one of the ones to make fun of her. Deciding to do that after this ceremony was over with she put it out of her mind for now.

Fleur's hair looked like it was Silver-Blond like that Ravenclaw girl Adriane had seen around and had always meant to talk to but wound up getting pulled away by Granger and Weasley. Her eyes were dark blue.

She was also wearing her school robes. Adriane was a little jealous because they got to wear such a pretty light blue all the time! It made her Almost wish that she had been put into Ravenclaw. almost cause if that had happened she most likely would have never got to know the twins and Neville.

Turning to the last Champion she looked at Cedric Diggory.

Cedric's hair was a dark brown but not as dark as Viktors, His eyes were a light grey that seemed to just pull her in. Cedric was the Hufflepuff male Prefect, along with its star seeker since he had beat her to the snitch last year.

The other people in the room were the adults and some lady she didn't know.

First up was that old bastard Himself, Albus Dumbledore. His hair was grey from old age and his eyes were Blue and they twinkled as they looked around the room. He was wearing bright orange robes with purple shooting stars on them that made her want to barf.

He was the headmaster of Hogwarts.

Next up was Igor Karkaroff who she had heard from Garnett was a death eater who had only been freed because he sold out other death eaters. His hair and eyes were like Dumbledores in the fact that his hair was grey from old age and his eyes were a blue.

But while Dumbledores eyes were twinkling around the room at everyone his eyes were just glaring at the others in the room that wasn't Viktor. His skin was a pale milky white showing that they didn't get out in the sun that often. Igor was the headmaster for Dumbstrang

Then it was Olympe Maxime the Headmistress of Beauxbatons. She was tall, standing somewhere between a shocking hight of 11'5 or 11'7. Her hair was a light brown and her eyes were Black. But unlike Snape's eyes, these eyes looked at people with an air of warmth and love while Snape's gave off an air of hatred and malice.

Bartemius Crouch Senior was in the room and Adriane had to hold back from blasting him with her laser eyes lest she gets into trouble, Oh, but it was so hard. He was the one that put Sirius behind bars without a trial and while she had not heard from him since that night on Halloween she could feel it in her gut that he didn't abandon her just yet.

His eyes were brown and his hair was a darker shade of brown. He was the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

He was wearing a black bowler hat and some fancy black robes.

Next was the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports Ludovic Bagman, Ludo Bagman for short. His hair was a Blond and his eyes were blue. His skin was a light rosy color. He was wearing a light yellow sweater vest.

Adriane got a light shock at the next person It was Garrick Ollivander the old wand maker!

Garrick Ollivander's hair was a grey from old age and his eyes were a light silver made had made her believe he was blind the first time she had seen them. His skin was like pale milky white showing that they didn't get out in the sun that often like Igor.

She didn't know the next two, but there were a Girl and a Boy.

The girl had Light Green eyes and light blond hair and her skin was pale.

The man had Brown eyes and hair and pale white skin, He was carrying a camera.

Then she was told what was going on and she couldn't help but ask "So we're going to wind up doing this THREE times!" Causing everyone to look at her in confusion.

"My dear boy, Why do you ask that?" Ah, that was Dumbledore and she just gave an incredulous look at everyone there. "But it the first task is on November 24 and the third one a few months after and the third one a few months after that then won't we need to check the wands each time to make sure that there in working order each time before a task?"

Everyone passed and thought about it the other three champions turned to their respective headmasters/Headmistress. "Well, I think that that is a great Idea! This will make sure that all four of the champions wands are in working order and we are not sending them out there with a broken wand." That was Miss Maxime who was now facing Adriane "How did you come up with that marvelous Idea."

Adriane gave a confused look to her "I thought that that was what we were doing since it was just common sense to do it before each task."

The adults in charge of the Tournament got a little uncomfortable with the thought that this kid, this 14-year-old had what seemed like more common sense than them the Adults.

After it was all over with Adriane slipped out of the room without anyone seeing cause she did not want to talk to Dumbledore right now.

But now back to the Dragons, Adriane had casually mentioned them to Hagrid knowing that he would wind up telling her what they were for. Well, She had already figured out that they were for the first task but she didn't know what the purpose was.

Half an hour later Adriane was fuming along with her friends. They had to get an egg from a mother nesting dragon, A BLOODY FUCKING NESTING MOTHER DRAGON WHO THE HELL THOUGHT OF THAT!

Adriane had been guaranteed that this would be safer than it had been in the past well, she didn't see how Nesting mother dragons were any safer! Hell, they might as well through them at a nudu and get it over and done with since it was obvious that the people in charge wanted the contestants to die since sometimes not even trained dragon tamers can take care of a regular dragon not to mention a mother dragon or even a NESTING mother dragon.

How the hell had they thought that seventeen-year-olds could do it! Well, to be honest, she could most likely do it all on her own but she didn't want to give anything away just yet.

Sighing she sat down with the boys to try and figure out a way to get past the first task without reviling too much right away. Hell If she wanted too she could probably lift the dragon up with one hand.

But since Adriane didn't want to reveal anything just yet she had the boys help her come up with a plan. They all stayed up until one in the morning, by that time they had a pretty good idea of what Her plan for getting past the dragon was.

Pretty soon it was time for the first task and Adriane felt as ready as she could ever be. The task was to be taken in the Forbidden forest so the teachers gathered all of the students and brought them to the stands.

Walking into the tent she saw that Fleur and Viktor looked fine but Cedric looked nauseous and she frowned Did no one tell him of the Dragons, She hadn't because they heard that Fleur and Viktor knew so she had assumed that Cedric did as well. After this, she would have to apologize and explain that she had thought that he knew about the dragons.

Each of the Champions had their own dragon they had to fight. They chose who fought with what dragon by pulling a small scare version of the dragon out of a purple bag that Ludo had in his hand. Each Dragon had a mark with a number on it to show who went first.

And this is the line up in order of first to last along with their dragon they were fighting.

Dragon # 1, Swedish Short-Snout (blue-gray) - Cedric Diggory

Dragon # 2, Common Welsh Green - Fleur Delacour

Dragon # 3, Chinese Fireball (small) - Viktor Krum

Dragon # 4, Hungarian Horntail (the most dangerous) - Harry Potter

and Adriane ground because of course of FUCKING course she would get the one that was labeled the most dangerous dragon when it wasn't a mother dragon and a dragon was 10 times more dangerous when they were a nesting mother dragon.

She sat and waited for her turn thinking of her plan and wondering if she was going to be able to get through it without reviling her powers.

Cedric was up first and he got it done by transfiguring a boulder into a Labrador dog, which diverted the attention of the dragon long enough to let him steal the egg but he was burned on the side from not being able to get out of the way of a jet of fire before getting hit.

Then it was time for Fleur she got passed the dragon by charming it her dragon into a trance. This worked, but the dragon snored, and the resulting flame set her robes alight causing her to get burned.

And Viktor got passed his dragon by using the Conjunctivitis Curse but the dragon thrashed about in a rage and damaged her other eggs.

Now it was Adriane's turn walking out into the stands she heard booing from all over causing her to roll her eyes before looking at the twins and Neville and giving them a smile as she raised her wand and shouted " Accio Firebolt" raising her hand out she caught the broom and climbed on and then she was off!

She was duking and diving around the dragon causing it to become dizzy until something happened that Adriane wasn't expecting, The dragons chains broke.

"OH, SHIT!" Adriane screamed not caring that she just cursed out lode as she rolled out of the way of the dragon's claw and flew away cause they didn't know about any safely messers for something like this so she decided to lead the Mother Dragon away from the watchers and headed to the castle.

They might be able to use some of her strength with no one around. She flew on her broom until the Dragon managed to get a lucky shot in with one of her spikes causing Adriane to fall on top of the roof and hold her shoulder cause even She would get hurt from that not to even mention that she hadn't finished growing into her powers yet.

The broom had fallen onto the top of one of the towers and looking at the dragon She made a choice she flew over to the Broom and grabbed it with her good arm and flying to the dragon she punched it down the castle knocking it out for the moment but not hurting it any more than that.

Flying back to the stands she grabbed the golden egg before going to the tent for her shoulder.

Sitting on a hospital bed in the tent a little bit later she saw Madam Pomfrey make her way over to her and gave her a sheepish grin when she tutted at her shoulder before waving her wand over the wound causing it to tingle for a moment before it started to heal.

After the Champions got their scores Adriane went to back to her room to her room when she saw Granger and the two youngest Weasley's there.

"What do you want?" Adriane snapped at them causing them to wince before Hermione nodded and spoke: "Listen, Harry, we're sorry we didn't believe you when you said you didn't put your name in the Goblet we should have known better."

Adriane stared at the three of them Lightly Incredulous, did they really just say that. Then Ron grinned "So mate you want to go play some chess?" Adriane glared at the three causing them to shrink back, oh, now she knew what they were trying to do!

Now that she had beat the first task in first place tied with Viktor Krum himself they wanted to get back into her good graces well no chance in hell is that going to happen!

"Weasley I am not your Mate and I will not go play chess with you." The three of them looked confused. "But we said we were sorry!" Ginny wailed causing Adriane's glare to intensify "Sorry won't cut it you two" She looked at Ron and Hermione at this "Were my best friends, we went through so much together and I would have done anything for you two and then you go and throw it all away like, my friendship didn't even matter well you can just stuff your apology up your ass and leave me alone!" Adriane stormed off after that and headed back to her room to go to sleep for the next day.

* * *

 ** _I have recently got into RP it turns out its really fun to pretend to be someone else! Like Halloween when you're a kid but without the candy and with friends instead! so I may not upload as much since I do still have to get my G.E.D since I was homeschooled since my Anxiety made me get so sick I was puking up BLOOD!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Wow, I am amazed that you all seem to love this story so much! I don't get it but I am grateful If you like this story please think of checking out my other story for the Sanders sides called Not The Bad Guy I just started it the other day and it has no Reviews so you might be the first to review on it! But anyway all jokes aside I do thank you all this is only posable thanks to all of you liking it. If it hadn't of been for all of the good Reviews I have gotten I wouldn't have continued with this bound just a few chapters but you all surprised me when you asked for more! so thank you all once again._**

 ** _Now on the REVIEWS! YAY!_**

* * *

 ** _Hoodedgenius98: Hmm, I wonder how the Yule ball will go... I wonder who "harry" will take to the dance... My money is on Neville or a twin in a dress, Just to stir the pot._**

 ** _Me: That is a great Idea I already have one of them in mind but it wouldn't suit their personality at the moment._**

* * *

 ** _thunder18: Great chapter Update soon_**

 ** _Me: I am doing so right now hope you like this one as much as the other ones!_**

* * *

 ** _Greer123: Glad to see that Adriane washed her hands-free of all those false friends of her._**

 ** _Me: I am too and_ _you're going to love the beginning of this chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _If you Reviewed and It's not hear fear not it's only because I have decided to only do three Reviews a chapter. Now on with the story!_**

* * *

Adriane was seriously about to lose it! After the first task, it seemed as if everyone had suddenly had a switched flipped causing them to do a 1-80 in their actions towards her! They all seemed to think that she would forget about the way they had been treating her since her name came out of the goblet.

The worst out of all of them was Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. They seemed to always be around trying to get back into her good graces, they had probably noticed that without her around their light was fading in the fact that people only tolerated them because they were friends with her.

It got so bad that nowadays the only time they could spend alone was in the ROR it also seemed as if that was the only place they could spend any quality time with the Twins and Neville.

And now she had her period and just knew, just knew that this week would be hard. At breakfast, the three traitors tried to get her to talk to them when she snapped.

"WILL YOU THREE PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Everyone turned to look at Adriane in shock, she had just yelled so loud that people were looking in from the doorway wondering who had just yelled and seeing Adriane standing there in all her anger fury they decided 'Fuck this shit I'm out' and ducked back out.

"I AM UP TO HERE" Adriane raised her hand as high as she could. "WITH YOU! YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE SEEM TO THINK THAT I WILL FORGIVE YOU ALL FOR THE WAY YOU HAVE BEEN TREATING ME SINCE MY NAME CAME OUT OF THAT GO FORSAKEN GOBLET IF YOU JUST APOLOGIZE TO ME, WELL GEASE WHAT FUCKERS I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU EVEN IF IT WAS TO SAVE MY LIFE!"

Then Adriane stormed out leaving a hall full of shocked and shamed (for some) people students and professors alike. The Professors were going over everything that they had done for Harry (Until they find out that Adriane is a girl whenever someone not in the know thinks about her it will be as Harry) and felt ashamed of themselves, well most of them Snape didn't really care as in his words, Potter will get over it.

* * *

Hermione was in shock, Harry her best and the first friend she had ever had, had just said that He would rather DIE than forgive her and Ron and be friends again. Why oh why did she ever go along with this, she had been planning to stay with Harry but then with everyone else believing that he had put his name in the Goblet she had to, not wanting them to treat her like they were Harry. Now she wished that she had stayed by her friend's side.

* * *

Ron like Hermione was in shock that Harry had yelled (more like screamed) at them but for another reason. He was furious that Harry dared to yell that to him, HIM his best mate! Who did he think he was, oh boo who his feelings were hurt he should just get over it and forgive them already.

* * *

Ginny was angry. How dare Harry yell at her like that! They were going to be married someday so he had better learn now that he couldn't act like that to his future wife. Storming out of the great hall she went in search of her (In her mind) future Husband.

* * *

The Twins Fred and George nodded to each other and looked at Neville, who was sitting farther down the table and gestured with their heads that they should go check on Adriane since this wasn't normal for her. Seeing Neville nod and get up they waited a moment before walking out as well.

* * *

Neville couldn't understand what had just happened, he had known that Adriane was getting agitated from everyone acting the way they were but he had never expected her to shout like that at Hermione, Ron, and Ginny so he was a little worried. Looking down the table at the Twins to see what they made out of this he saw them looking at them and seeing this they started to gesture with their heads to go check on her. Neville Nodded right back and got up to leave the hall.

Leaving the Great hall he waited a few moments for the twins to come out and when they did they all walked to the seventh-floor hallway that the ROR was hidden in. Walking back and forth Neville thought of needing to check up on Adriane three times. After the door opened the three of them walked in and heard yelling coming from the training room.

Looking at each other trying to decide who would be brave enough to go in the training room and talk to Adriane. Fred looked at the other two and nodded "I'll go." Neville and George looked at Fred with shock, well that was brave of him neither of them would have done that because an angry Adriane is a scary one.

"Well, Fred brother of mine" Here George looped his arm around Fred's shoulder "Neville and I will be here planing your funeral for when Adriane kills you." George then gave Fred a little push in the direction of the training room.

Looking back Fred asked "Is it too late to back out" surprisingly it was Neville who answered, He was starting to come out of his shell more around them "Nope, Sorry you volunteered for this now shoo!" Neville had to hold back a laugh at the defeated look that came over Fred's face before he turned back to the Training rooms door and walked through.

Looking at George, Neville got an Idea. "Hey, George I have an Idea." George was a little surprised but when he heard Neville's Idea he got an evil smile on his face. "Good idea Neville that will be sure to freak Fred out!" Neville blushed at the praise and started getting everything that they would need out.

* * *

Fred walked into the training room to see that it was trashed and saw Adriane in the middle of the room on the floor with tears running down their face. Rushing up to Adriane he pulled his little sister into his arms and rocked them back and forth while whispering comforting words into her ear.

"Adriane I've got you just let it all out." He kept doing this for around ten minutes and by that time Adriane had calmed down enough to tell him what was wrong but he could tell that she really didn't want to talk right now so he just held her for a little while longer until she spoke.

"Sorry about that Fred I didn't mean to lash out like that" Adriane Spoke sitting up so she wasn't leaning on Fred.

Fred just smiled at her "It's fine Adriane honestly I expected you to do that sooner than you did." Adriane looked at Fred shocked, did he really expect her to lase out sooner?

"I just want to know what set you off?" Here Adriane blushed for some reason that Fred couldn't understand until he heard her whisper so quietly that he almost didn't hear "It's my time of the month" and while Fred was honestly so confused for a second it only took that one second for what she meant to kick into his brain and he blushed beet red.

Coughing He said "Oh, Well I can see how that would cause that" While looking away in amazement. Adriane saw Fred looking away with a red face and giggled.

Fred hearing the giggle turned to Adriane before getting an Idea and with a smirk started sneaking up on her. "Oh, So you think that's funny do you" Here he grabbed her and started tickling her all over causing her to start screaming in laughter. "Then why don't you try this on for size you little Monkey" Adriane knew that she could get out of his hold easily but this was nice she had never just played around without worrying about anything before.

"Fred stop I can't breath" Adriane managed to say in between her laughter and Fred put on a fake thoughtful look on his face "I don't know Adriane are you going to apologize for laughing at my pain?"

Adriane managed to shote out "Yes! I'm sorry please let me go now!" when Fred let her go she flew up to the ceiling and stayed there while catching her breath. When she felt that she would be able to breathe easily again she flew back down still giggling over what had just happened.

"Thanks for that Fred I feel much better now," Adriane said with a smile causing Fred to smile too. Adriane then spoke again "Now I believe that you came here with George and Neville and I think we shouldn't keep them waiting anymore what about you?" Fred gave a fake pout "Aw, Why can't we just stay here forever we have everything we need?" Adriane let out a laugh before heading to the door and before she left she shouted back "Maybe you have everything you need but I need to go change my pad!"

Causing Freds face to light up and in the Living room George and Nevilles faces lighted up as well cause, Fuck now they knew why Adriane acted that way in the great hall and they wished that they didn't know that cause there are somethings a big (or little) brother doesn't need to hear about.

Adriane paused from where she was coming into the living room as she saw something that gave her an Idea. On the couch was George and Neville, they were bending over something on the coffee table while sitting close to each other and with their red faces, it looked like they had been doing something else.

so smirking she spoke, "Well I see that you two had a perfect time while I and Fred were in the training room judging by your bright red faces." Causing them to redden again and jump away from the each other till they were both on separate sides of the couch while not looking at the other.

Adriane burst out laughing as she headed to the bathroom to change her pad, what she hadn't been lying when she told Fred that she needed to change it.

* * *

In the bathroom Adriane looked into the mirror with a small smile, despite the lousy start today had turned out to be quite fun and she knew that her boys would help her out for the next few days.

Hearing Fred laughing at the two on the couch she giggled a little because even if Fred, George, and Neville couldn't see it, she could. She could see the way the twins looked at Neville and the way that he looked at the twins. She could tell that the Twins had something for Neville and vice versa and she could not wait until the three of them came to their senses and realized what had been right in front of them all along.

She also couldn't wait until they realized that she had known all along and didn't tell them anything.

* * *

It had been around a week since the day she had blown up in the middle of the great hall and they were being told of something called a Yule ball. The class was told about how the champions had to open the dance and Adriane ground because 1) She had no clue how to dance as her teachers in the time chamber had never really covered it. ( Speaking of them Adriane needed to reply to Calvin about what was in his last letter to her that she had had Dobby grab for her) and 2) She had no clue who to ask she didn't want to ask a girl as she was into men and two she wasn't talking to anyone but the twins and Neville at the moment.

Wait, Adriane's head shot up maybe she could ask one of them to take her to the Yule ball. Thinking about it for a moment she decided to go for it after class while in the ROR.

After class Girls just kept coming up to her and asking him to the ball and Adriane was sick of it, these are the same people who less than three months ago were calling her a fraud and a cheat and they just expect her to forget about it and GO to the ball with one of THEM!

She managed to escape to the ROR without anyone following them and walking in she saw that her boys were in the room watching her TV. Ever since she had shown them a cartoon for the first time they were all hooked. Neville liked nature shows the most. Fred seemed to really like action shows and cartoons (Mostly Danny Phantom) and George liked the Shows from japan the best (Anime) his favorite show from over there was Fruits Basket the show where a family was cursed to turn into the 12 zodiac animes along with the cat whenever they were hugged from the opposite sex. (Unless they had been cursed as well)

They all looked up from the TV showing a press conference of something or another when she slammed the door behind her before going and flopping down on the couch that they weren't on.

"Tough day?" Neville asked. Adriane just ground into the couch cushion not bothering to sit up or even lift their head up to answer him. Fred got up and walked over to the couch she was on before crouching down and poking the side of her head over and over again until she lifted her head up to glare at him with her half-lidded eyes.

"AH, There she is I was wondering where my little sis went off to!" Fred said while putting his hand over his heart acting surprised. Rolling her eyes Adriane sat up but was still sulking a little.

"So, Adriane what's up?" Fred said flopping down beside her, the question made her put her head in her hands and groan in frustration. "That bad?"

Adriane nodded before after a few more moments she lifted her head up long enough to answer him.

"I was told that the Champions had to open the Yule Ball and I can't dance, not to even mention the fact that basically, every girl in the school has asked me to the Ball." and it was true in fact Ginny had asked them four times today alone.

looking up when she heard chuckles coming from the boys she gave them all a glare. "It's not funny you guys" but the chuckles just kept on coming and pretty soon Adriane was laughing with them over something she didn't even know why they were laughing.

* * *

 ** _Hope you all like this chapter I'm sorry that it is shorter than most of my other ones I just have a lot going on right now that my creative flow had turned from a river into a trickle but I will still be keeping up with this story so comment and tell me what you all think. I Love you all!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Wow! This story has over 100 favs! HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN I JUST WROTE THIS FOR A LITTLE FUN NOT EXPECTING ANYONE TO LIKE IT! But Oh My Lord you guys like it._**

* * *

 _ **Tsukikageshi: great chapter. I do have one thing to note- in her reasoning about Hermione Ron and Ginny there is also the issue of money and the fact her vault was PAYING THEM and that would be likely to be part of that mindset of "I don't trust these people anymore" and be more a betrayal than not believing she didn't put her name in the goblet.**_

 _ **Me: The reasoning wasn't just about those three it was about everyone in the castle at the time who did believe that, not just the three backstabbers.**_

* * *

 ** _ThunderClaw03: Great job keep it up. Adriane will either have to go with a guy as Harry or reveal her true gender. Not fun options at all. Hermione needs to drop Ginny and Ron and whatever plan's_** ** _she's been told update soon._**

 ** _Me: Why would she have to go with a Girl? That doesn't make any sense to me if anyone asked she could just say she was taking her friend cause they never believed the stuff that was being said around the castle. But I can see where you're coming from._**

* * *

 ** _Hoodedgenius98: I predict a friendship between Fleur and Adriane between now and 2nd task end._** ** _At Ginny's thoughts at being shouted at you put 'or' instead of 'of'._**

 ** _Me: Thank you I went back and fixed it, the F and R keys are really close so I must have hit the R key instead of the F key so thank you for telling me this._**

* * *

It was only when Adriane was getting ready for bed that night that she realized that she had forgotten to ask if one of the boys would go to the ball with her. Groaning into her pillow she decided to try and ask them the next day.

Except that didn't happen it seemed that Ginny didn't realize that since She had turned Ginny down three times the day before and didn't want to go with her and so kept asking her every time she had seen Adriane if she would go to the Ball with her.

She didn't get a moment alone all day and now she was walking back to her room when she saw that Ron was bothering the French Schools Champion who was trying to Ignore him. She was alone and made the mistake of turning her back on the redhead prick. Ron seeing this raised his arm and cast a spell making a sickly green color come out of his wand and head toward Fleur.

* * *

Fleur had turned around when she heard him laugh, wanting to know why since as far as she knew they were the only two in the hallway and froze upon seeing the spell coming at her. She froze and closed their eyes in horror since there wasn't any time to get out of the way. She opened them again when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her out of the way.

Blinking around she saw that they were in someone's arms and weren't in the same place as they had been standing in they were now BEHIND the red-headed Boy. Looking up they held back a gasp, she was in the arms of the Boy she had called a 'little boy' in the chamber that Halloween she had apologized for what she had said the next day after that explaining that she didn't mean what she had said, He had forgiven her right away since she had just been worried about him he could see that.

Fleur had been worried about him when he went missing for a week but then he came back better than ever.

Harry glanced at her before setting her down and stepping in front of her.

"Ronald" He called in a cold voice causing the red-head to spin towards

them and pale when he saw that Fleur was behind his ex-Friend and said Friend was now glaring at Him with his glowing emerald eyes.

"H-Harry! What are you doing here?" Ron tried to stay calm on the outside but on the inside, he was in a panic 'OH GOD THIS IS BAD! How is that French tart over there when she had just been in front of him, Why was Harry here?'

* * *

"What was that spell meant to do." Adriane was furies just what had Ron been trying to do? Didn't he know that attacking the French schools Champion was a bad idea! what was his plan for after he did whatever he was going to do?

* * *

Ron was in a panic he didn't know what to do! This wasn't supposed to happen, Harry wasn't meant to be here! Oh, Merlin, he had messed up what was he going to do.

* * *

Adriane just glared at Ron once more before flicking her wand and stunning him and casting a spell so he couldn't tell anyone what had just happened cause she really didn't want people to know that she could go as fast as she did that is if he even noticed she went to fast for a normal human. Turning towards Fleur she gestured with her hand for Fleur to follow her.

Adriane just walked back to her room wondering if this was a good idea but decided to screw it she was going to help her friend.

* * *

Fleur just followed her savior to the seventh floor. Harry walked back and forth in front of the wall three times to her confusion but on the third time a door appeared. Gasping she looked at Harry who had opened the door and was holding it open for her.

Walking she looked around in wonder. It was like she had stepped into a new world with all of the muggle things thrown about the room all over.

"Impressive isn't it"Harry's voice came from behind her and all she could do was give a nod in agreement her voice not working at the moment.

* * *

Adriane gave a little chuckle at the look of awe on her friends face before she frowned, was she really going to reveal her real gender to Fleur a girl she had only met this year. Looking at Fleur she thought 'Yes, yes I am' cause despite not knowing Fleur all that well Adriane's gut was telling her that she could trust Fleur.

So Adraine sat Fleur down on the couch and started to explain everything that had happened and why she had gone missing for a week

By the end of the explanation, Adriane could see feather's starting to creep up on her arms and tried to calm her down. "Fleur I can tell that your mad and upset but I'm going to need you to calm down!" Fleur hearing this looked at her arms and seeing that they had feathers growing on them started to take deep breaths to calm down.

It took a few minutes but pretty soon Fleur was calm enough that she wasn't likely to go and kill the people responsible for what happened to her right now, Adriane lad her hand on Fleur's arm and gave them a small smile.

Fleur took one last deep breath before she pulled Adriane into a hug surprising her. Adriane was so shocked that she didn't hug back right away, she had never expected Fleur to do this. But pretty soon She was hugging back with her head in the crook of Fleur's neck.

They sat like that for a few minutes just soaking up comfort from one another. But soon enough they had to pull away.

"Harry or well what are you calling yourself now?" Oh, that was right they hadn't told Fleur their new name yet...oops?

"My new name is Adriane Dive Potter," I say looking at her wanting to know what she thought of Adriane's name. Fleur gave Adriane a smile and said: "That is a beautiful name and I can tell that it means something, what is it?"

Adriane jumped not really expecting that but she answered anyway. "Um, it's Latin for the dark one." Fleur nodded "I like it" Then she gave a huge smile and gave them a one armed hug and said, "Well, it looks like your my little dark sister now huh?" causing Adriane to start stuttering in shock.

"W-What!" Adriane had managed to get out of Fleur's hug and sat away from them in shock, Fleur looked a little hurt but realized that Adriane hadn't been expecting the hug and freaked out a bit and their face became understanding. "I have decided that you are now my little sister!" Fleur said while playfully pointing at Adriane.

Adriane, was sorta shocked why did everyone want her to be their little sister when they find out her real gender? It was starting to get out of hand it was okay when it was only the twins and Neville but now that Fleur was saying that she was now her little sister Adriane was starting to think something was going on.

But Adriane then shook her head and decided to put that train of thought off for another day. and somehow by the end of the day she had a date to the Yule Ball with Fleur. Fleur didn't need to worry about having to go to the Ball with an Idiot that only wanted to get into her pant's and basically the same was for Adriane except it was mostly just so she didn't have to go with someone who might wind up thinking that going to the ball with her meant that they were dating.

So it was a plan they decided to meet up the next day and come up with the outfits they were going to wear so they could match the colors. Adriane was a little upset that they had to go as a boy and not the girl they really were but knew that she had to if she didn't want anyone to find out that she had broken her chains too soon.

The next day was a Saturday so Fleur came to the room and met the Twins and Neville who gave her the third degree for her to keep what she knew about Adriane to herself and not to tell anyone even if they were apart of her family or else they would find her and make her pay... All while Adriane was in the bathroom.

When Adriane came out of the bathroom she was faced with her boys grinning on the couch at a very pale Fleur and raised an eyebrow already having an Idea of what had happened. After she had told the Boys about her being a girl they had become very protective of her so much so that the headmaster currently had a rainbow beard that changed according to his mood that he hadn't been able to get rid of.

Snape had been made to have all of his clothes turn into different shade's of pink whenever he was in a public place and since he still had to teach classes everyone saw the pink cloths. For Hermione, They made it so she lost some of her note's cause they had a feeling that Hermione wasn't aware of the stolen money or of the potions but they weren't sure so they just pranked her for her actions since that Halloween.

For Ron, it was making everything that he eats taste like his least favorite food, broccoli. Ginny, it was whenever she looked into a mirror she would see herself slowly becoming her mother, her worst fear.

A few of the other Professors got hit as well. For Professor McGonagall they had filled her entire classroom with catnip, That was for never helping Adriane whenever she had gone to the Professor for help the past few years.

Hell, they had even got Madam Pomfrey cause with the amount of time's Adriane had been in the hospital wing of the castle she should have noticed the signs of abuse but had done nothing about it and just let Adriane be sent back there every year at the end of the school year.

"I hope that you three didn't scare Fleur to bad," Adriane said causing the four of them to jump and spin around to face her. The Twins and Neville's faces turned sheepish when they realized what Adriane had just said. How did she always know when it was them?

What they didn't think of was the fact that she had known them since she was eleven and knew the three of them to well. While they might joke around about Adriane reading their minds the truth was that she could always tell when they got up to something.

People may think that the Twins were responsible for all of the pranks that went on in this school but that wasn't true, some of them had been Adriane and Neville. There was a reason that the twins were attracted to Neville and vice versa.

But looking back at their face's now she could feel the laughter trying to burst out of her mouth. Her three boys were sitting in front of her on the couch with Fleur in the chair in front of them and it was obvious that they had just given her the third degree.

Shaking their head she walked over and pulled Fleur to her feet and dragged her into her room. Hey, she was surrounded by boys most of the time she was going to take whatever chance to have girl talk that she could.

Sometime's she was surprised at how fast she had adjusted to being a girl and she could tell that the other's were too sometimes but she had, had a little over five years to get used to it. Adriane and Fleur talked the night away about nothing in particular and decided what dress Fleur was going to wear so Adriane could use the same color in their tux she would be wearing to Adriane's disappointment.

Adriane tried to hid it but Fleur noticed it right away. "Adriane are you okay? You seem a little upset?" Man, Adriane had been trying to keep that from showing, she didn't want to ruin Fleur's night. "I'm fine Fleur." She gave Fleur a smile to prove it but Fleur wasn't buying it.

"Please, Adriane I can tell that something is troubling you if you tell me maybe I can help?" Adriane sighed she could tell that she wasn't going to be getting out of this so easily "I just wish that I could go to the ball as my real gender and not be worried about Dumbledore finding out."

* * *

Fleur gave a smile to Adriane not really knowing how she felt but she could take a guess. She then got an Idea maybe she and the boys could come up with something to help her out.

The next day Fleur dragged the three boys into an abandoned classroom and told them her idea. Her idea went like this, If Adriane can't go to the Ball as her real gender then they would bring the ball to Adriane. The ROR could become any room that they wanted it too well what if they wanted it to become a ballroom for the night and let Adriane be a girl for more then just in her room.

The boy's thought that it was a great Idea and Neville offered to get Adriane a dress for the night and some shoes and accessory's. Fleur thought for a minute wondering if she could trust a guy with something that they had no clue about most of the time and decided not to risk it quite yet.

Shaking her head she said "No, I have to get my dress as well so I can do that while you and the red-headed Devil Twins over there" She pointed her thumb at the Twins "Get the right room that Adriane will love and the food. The room can't conjure food so you have to make a menu full of Adriane's favorite food's and have her elf make them."

Then Pointing to all three of them she said: "Now I want to keep this a surprise for Adriane so no telling her or giving her any hints." The three of them nodded and went to get to work while Fleur went down to the village to shop for her and Adriane's dresses.

For her self, she picked up a nice galaxy purple dress with some white shoes along with some nice diamond studded earrings, neckless, and bracelet.

For Adriane, she picked up a galaxy blue dress with a Celtic bracelet and Celtic earrings. she picked up a nice neckless that had a blue diamond in the middle of it. She picked up a pair of white shoes for her as well.

Afterworlds Fleur went and grabbed some makeup for Adriane since she didn't think that Adriane had any. after all, was said and done Fleur let out a small smile She was going to make this the best Yule that Adriane had ever had, the smile turned into a frown cause making this the best yule that Adriane had ever had wasn't going to be all that hard.

But she shook her head and started heading back up to the castle wondering what the boys have been up to and trying to decide if She was going to regret letting them chose the menu for the night.

* * *

While Fleur had been shopping the Boys had been busy they were going to make this the best night that Adriane had ever had and for that this needed to be perfect.

They made sure that the menu had plenty of dishes with Treacle treat since that was Adriane's favorite food. They had also made the room into the perfect ballroom for her and they knew that she was going to love it.

meeting up with Fleur they preceded to show her the room and the menu for the night. Now all they had to do was talk to Dobby and make sure that he didn't tell Adriane about it until she had already seen the room and gotten dressed.

It was surprisingly hard to get Dobby to go along with the plan until they told him why they were doing it. after that, he was all too happy to help when he realized that this would help make his "Mistress Adriane happy"

After that things were smooth sailing even if they had to find some music that Adriane would like from the muggle world as she hated the Magical world's music and said that she had never liked rock and roll all that much to the magical confusion until she told them about the different styles of music.

* * *

 _ **Hello everyone I am so sorry that I haven't updated anything in a while I have been sick and a little known fact about me is that whenever I am sick my creativity is affected like sometimes I get really creative and write and draw like no tomorrow (all though that is very rare) and sometime's I don't feel creative at all (this is mostly all of the time's I get sick) and all I do is sit around and read and listen to music until I feel better.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello and welcome to the new chapter that was hard to write cause I have no clue how to write balls and what not.**_

 _ **Well onto the reviews.**_

 ** _Azaira: Y'know, I've never seen a story turn the twins into girls._** ** _Just a thought..._**

 ** _Me: That sounds like a good idea for a prank!_**

* * *

 ** _Hoodedgenius98: Yay, I got the Yule date right well nearly I forgot to add Fleur in. Anyway, I think the task selection is what's the stupidest thing you can think off? rather than what would be reasonably challenging for a 17-year-old?_**

 ** _Me: That does sound like the Adult's in the magical world tbh_**

* * *

 ** _ThunderClaw03: Great job keep it up. Update soon_**

 ** _Me: Thank you once again!_**

* * *

Adriane was a little suspicious of her four friends, She just knew that they were up to something. She had tried to ask them what was going on but they just gave her a secretive smile and said "you'll see" and changed the subject.

So right now Adriane was walking around the castle when she heard something that made her angry, it was a small cry of pain. This cause Adriane to race around the corner and what she saw made her see red.

There were Two sixth year Ravenclaws ganging up on a girl with dirty blond hair and Pale silvery eyes, She had a cork neckless around her neck and was wearing what looked like radishes for earrings. This was the Ravenclaw that didn't think she had put her name in the goblet, this was the little Ravenclaw who had stood by her even if they didn't know each other.

And she was being bullied and Adriane would not stand for this.

"Hey! leave her alone!" Adriane yelled as she pushed past the three older girls to get to the little blond-haired Raven. The three older girls were shocked and that gave Adriane enough time to see their faces and she felt shocked herself.

The girl on the left had reddish blond hair and grey eyes and light pale skin, she was wearing the typical Ravenclaw uniform She was Marietta Edgecombe.

Then the girl on the right was a surprise It was Cho Chang the Raven claw Prefect! Cho had dark brown hair and black hair. Her skin was darker than Marietta's. She too was wearing the normal Ravenclaw uniform.

Adriane was now standing protectively in front of the younger girl shielding her from the two older girls in front of the both of them. Cho looked at Adriane with a shocked look on her face as she asked: "Potter what are you doing?"

Adriane just glared at her "I'm going to put a stop to you two bulling my friend!" From the small gasp that came from behind her that Adriane wouldn't have heard if it wasn't for their hyper hearing, Adriane could take a guess that no one had called her a friend before...Well, it was either that or no one has stood up for her before, to be honest, Adriane didn't know what would be worst.

The two girls gave identical noses of disbelief. "Your friends with Lovegood?" Adriane gave a nod while still glaring at the two of them "Why? There are people who are more deserving of being your friend." Adriane looked at them like they were dragon dung on her shoes.

"More deserving of being my friend? And am I to assume that you are talking about yourself." Thinking that Adriane was seeing the light and was about to ditch Lovegood the both of them nodded with smirks on their faces.

The smirks fell when Adriane continued "Well, sorry to break it to you two. oh, wait I'm not! But I don't make friends with bullies." The two girls eyes widened. "And why should I not be friends with her! She was one of the only people who believed me about the goblet!"

Adriane then grabbed the younger girls arm and gently led her away from the two. When Adriane felt that they were far enough away she took the girl to an abandoned classroom and sat her on a desk to look her over for injuries.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry that I didn't stop them sooner." The girl on the desk spoke in a quiet voice "No don't be sorry their heads are full of Wrackspurt's." Adriane looked at Her in confusion "Wrackspurt's?" "Yes, Wrackspurt's dreadful creatures really. They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy"

"Really? Is there any way to stop them?" Adriane was serious she may have never heard of one before but that didn't mean that they couldn't be real. Hey, She was mostly Alien and both of her birth parents planets had been destroyed, having there be something out there that could do what the girl on the desk had said they could do was not out of the realm of possibility.

From the shocked look that came on the girls face for a second Adriane figured that not many people thought the way Adriane did. "You want to know? Your not making fun of me are you? Adrian shook her head "No I'm not making fun of you I really do want to know."

The girl light up and went into an explanation that you could get rid of Wrackspurt's by thinking positive thoughts. Adriane was listening intently she never knew when it would come in handy to know this.

After the girl was done telling Adriane all about Wrackspurt's she realized that she didn't know the girl's name. "I'm sorry but I never asked for your name? My name is Harry Potter and you are?"

The girl just stared at her with her Pale silvery eyes for a long moment before. "My name is Luna Lovegood but most people just call me loony. But your name is not Harry Potter not anymore. Oh, don't worry I won't tell anyone that would make the things you do for everyone that much harder."

Adriane just stared at Luna in shock "How?" She couldn't get any more than that out of her mouth but luckily Luna knew what she was asking. "The nargles told me they tell me a lot of things."

Adriane shook her head with a small smile on her face well looks like they were adding another to their group.

* * *

The next day Adriane walked into the great hall and instead of sitting down at the Gryffindor table she went and sat at the Ravenclaw on right next too Luna and started talking to her.

Adriane felt someone come up behind her and heard a cough. Turning around she saw that it was Professor McGonagall "May I help you?" Adriane asked in a deadpan like voice "Mr. Potter why are you not sitting at your own table?" Adriane looked at the Gryffindor table before she looked back at the Professor "Professor there is nothing in the rules about not being able to sit at another house's table except that you can't do it during the first and last day of school thanks to the feast's"

Adriane saw the Professor turn slightly red at having Adriane know that part of the school rules before she gave a sniff and turned and walked back to the head table. Shaking her head once again Adriane turned back to luna and started talking to her like nothing had ever happened.

* * *

Over at the Gryffindor table, the twins and Neville looked at each other and shook their heads before they got up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table to talk to the apparently newest member of the group.

* * *

Fleur from further down the table sat up and walked over to sit with her friends knowing that they didn't like her because of her Veela heritage or that her father was the French, prime minister for the Magical world.

* * *

The group of six sat and talked until it was time for them to go to class and decided to continue talking after class.

Adriane couldn't stop smiling her life had been going great and in a crazy twist, Adriane had to thank that stupid Goblet for everything happening to her lately. If her name had never come out of the Goblet than she would have never found her real friends in life.

So really she had the goblet to thank for her life right now alone with her new friends.

Things continued on normal for the most part after that the only thing that was different was that Ron kept looking at them with confusion whenever they saw each other and that Luna was apart of the group.

The days leading up to the Yule Ball were Fun but that was only if she was in the ROR or with the group otherwise Adriane was mobbed by people wanting her to go to the ball with them. Hell, Ginny asked her to go with her to the Ball every time that she found Adriane alone or even when it was just her and Neville.

Adriane just couldn't wait for this all to be over maybe then people would stop asking her out to the Ball!

The night of the Ball Adriane had her Glamor Bracelet on she never really took it off and it was always an uncomfortable weight on her wrist it was always there when she was out in the castle letting her know that until the end of the year she had to pretend to be what she was not. A boy.

Adriane hated that she had to do this but if she didn't want the headmaster to know that she had slipped her leash (Or chains) she had to do it even if all she really wanted to do at this moment in time was jump on top of the Gryffindor table and rip the bracelet off of her wrist and let the whole world know that Harry James Potter was no more and that Adriane Dive Potter was here to stay.

But Adriane thought as she stared at herself in the mirror she tried to flatten her hair without resorting to using her metamorphmagus abilities but in the end, had to use them to get their hair in any kind of order.

Adriane didn't really use her Metamorphagus abilities that much cause there was really no reason to. The only time she really used them was for helping her keep her hair the way she wanted it to be. Most muggles had to use Hair-spray to keep their hair the way that they had styled it and Magicals had to use a type of magic potion for it, Ha! She didn't need any of that stuff and she liked that.

Hair-spray always made her head itchy and she didn't like the feel of her hair being hard. The lotion once again was out as her hair became greasy when she used it for some reason causing her to have to wash it out right away the first tie she had ever used that thing.

But looking in the mirror Adriane was happy that she didn't have to use any of those. Her hair may have still been a bit messy but she liked it to be at least a little messy cause otherwise it fell flat over her head and she liked her hair to have a little flare.

She was wearing a black muggle tux, cause the magical world could go screw themselves a tux was more practical than a robe in Adriane's eyes. She had a Purple tie and flower to go with Fleur's dress and she felt that she was as ready as she would ever be.

Walking out of the room Adriane turned and went to the great hall to wait for Fleur and nodded to the twins and Neville before she looked at Luna. She was beautiful Adriane thought as she looked at the girl she had come to see as a quirky little sister. And wasn't that a shock Adriane seeing someone like a younger sister instead of being the younger sister for a change.

Fred had decided to take Luna to the Ball so she could go to and George and Neville were going by themselves, although the three of them kept giving each other looks, well more like Neville was giving the twins looks before he blushed and looked away and the twins kept sending Neville looks when he wasn't looking.

Adriane wouldn't be surprised if the three of them got together soon, it was like they couldn't see how deeply the three of them like the other. Adriane shook her head and turned to the stares to wait for Fleur when she saw her coming down the stairs and she froze.

Adriane may not be into girls but Fleur was beautiful it just made her glad that she wasn't a real guy cause she didn't think there was anyone out there who was good enough for her big sister at the moment, and if there was she had never met them and they would have to survive the twins, Neville, Luna, and Adriane herself before they could even think of doing anything with their big sister.

Adriane held her arm out for Fleur letting her take it before they walked to the chamber that the two of them and the other champions and their dates would be waiting to open the Ball.

Walking in the room Adriane saw Hermione next to Viktor Krum, it looked like she was going to be the Champions date for the night. She had on Blue dress Robes that looked a bit weird next to Viktor's red Dumstrang uniform that he was wearing for whatever reason.

Next she looked to Cedric and saw that he had gone with Cho as his date and while Adriane thought that he could do much better than a bully it was his choice in who he went with.

When it was time to open the Ball she and Fleur were the centers of attention much to Adriane's changing, she hated being stared at. But she put up with it and ignored how hurt Ginny, who had decided to come with Dean, looked or how shocked Ron, who was sitting all alone looked.

She and Fleur danced for a while before they went and sat down with the others and they started to talk for a bit before Fleur grabbed her and pulled her up telling her that they had a surprise for her in the Room. So following them they entered the room and she let out a gasp of surprise, it looked like the great hall but on a much smaller scale and soft classical music came from around the room.

Adriane spun around to face the others who were standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes as she realized what this was. They had heard most likely from Fleur that she wished that she could go to the ball as herself and set this up for her. Running up she gave each of them a hug before she looked around the room at everything.

She heard a couple giggles from behind her and looking she saw that it was Fleur and Luna who both had a few bags in their hands and shoed Adriane into the other room that was a changing room with a bathroom attached.

Adriane felt tears come to her eyes as she saw the Dress that Fleur had got for her and she took it into the changing room and put it on after taking the Glamor Bracelet off. Coming out The two girls nodded and sat her down to help with her makeup and accessories.

Fleur did a spell that pierced her ears so she could wear her new earrings and Luna helped her put her new neckless on. Adriane put the new bracelet they had got her on herself and this one didn't make her feel like she was forced to hide from the world and that brought tears to her eyes, but these weren't sad tears they were happy ones.

Adriane gave the two of them another hug and they did my makeup for her. After they were done the three of them went out of the room and walked to the guys and then the group spent the time dancing the night away.

The group took lots of pictures for Adriane's Photo album. They danced the night away laughing from how silly the twins made some of the dances and there was much laughter and fun to be had that night.

* * *

 ** _Please if you like this story review and tell me what you think of it._**


	19. Chapter 19

I know that I just uploaded but right after I updated this story I got the news that my friend had killed themselves. So this story might be put on hold for a while. I'm sorry but I thought of them as a little sibling and I don't know if I can write this for a while and I am sorry But I just can't right now.

Why did they do it why Mack...Why?


	20. THEIR ALIVE! THE MOTHER LIED!

Update I want to kill macks mom since she is a lying BITCH YOU LIED ABOUT MY LITTLE SIBLING BEING DEAD! It turns out that they are alive and that their mom tells people she doesn't want them talking to that Mack killed themselves to get them to stop talking to her child.

And for those who offered support for me when I thought that my friend was dead thank you.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hello, and I am back! I am sorry for not uploading for a while but you must understand that after such a scare as I had gotten you need a break and don't feel like writing for a while you know? I also thank all of you who were so supportive of me and I am here to say that this story will live on!_**

 ** _No Reviews for this one since most of them were from the last two A.N I did._**

* * *

Adriane woke up with a killer headache the next day and vowed never to get drunk ever again. She had never been so happy that there was no school today.

Sitting up she heard a quiet pop and looked at where it came from and bit back a sigh of relief. It looked like Dobby had left her a hangover potion, Adriane picked it up and chugged it down trying to ignore the taste of it and not really succeeding all that well.

Gagging a little after she had taken the whole bottle she felt her hangover start to ebb away. Looking around Adriane wondered what the hell possessed her to even try the Fire whiskey that the Twins had given her. If she didn't know any better she would have thought that the twins had somehow made the Whiskey stronger... In fact, now that she thought of it that was most likely what had happened.

Oh, It was on now.

Getting up Adriane got dressed and snuck down to where the Twins were sleeping and cast a spell on them that would only last for a week but it would be an embarrassing week for those two.

Adriane watched as the Twins faces became more feminine. Their lips became plumper and their eyelashes became longer. They became a few inches shorter and their chest grew. Adriane had just turned the twins into girls.

Serves them right Adriane thought with a smirk as she walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. While making the meal Adriane thought back on when she had first started to cook her first meal and Dobby's reaction to it back before she had found out what had been done to her.

 _Flashback_

 _Harry had just got up and was now in the kitchen getting stuff ready to make himself some breakfast and wondered what Dobby would like for breakfast cause there was no way that his friend wasn't going to be eating with him when he heard the sound of Dobby popping into the room._

 _"Ah, Dobby right on time what would you like for breakfast?" Harry asked the surprised elf without turning around. Looking in the fridge Harry grinned and thought 'Jack Pot' as they pulled the carton of eggs out and set them on the counter._

 _Dobby couldn't believe his eyes what was Master Harry Potter sir doing. It looked like he was making breakfast but surely that was not right, The making of meals was a House Elves job. "Master Harry Potter sir what are you doing?"_

 _Harry glanced back at the Elf as he cracked the Eggs into a frying pan and started making scrambled eggs. "I'm making breakfast. How do you like your eggs?"_

 _Dobby just stared at his master in shock cause why was His master doing this? "But Master Harry Potter Sir you need not do that Dobby can be doing the making of the meals"_

 _But Harry shook his head while still making the eggs and started explaining that he liked cooking and that it was calming for him. But Dobby just couldn't understand why he wanted to make the meals at first but then he watched his master._

 _His master was calming down from his anger and sadness while cooking and Dobby finally realized something, His master liked to cook as he had said. His master was feeling better after that morning that He let his master do whatever he wanted but was still there to help... Like a Friend._

 _Flashback end_

Adriane smiled as she put the plates full of food on the table and went to go wake everyone up. First up was Luna cause Adriane knew that Luna could help her get the others up.

Walking over to the younger girl there she gently shook her awake and asked her to go and get Neville up for her while she got Fleur up and that they would then get the twins up. Luna gave her a knowing look before she smiled and walked away but not before grabbing a hangover potion for Neville as She hadn't had anything to drink last night that contained any Alcohol.

Shaking her head Adriane then went and woke Fleur up from the other spare bed in her room. She Luna and Fleur had all slept in the same room but on different beds.

After waking Fleur up and giving her a hangover Potion she then went to wake the twins up and She couldn't wait to see how they would react to her little Prank.

Walking up to the twins she saw Neville giving her a look of confusion obviously seeing the look of mischief in her eyes that she wasn't even trying to hide. Adriane just gave him a smirk and looked at the twins and woke them up by screaming in their ears like a banshee.

"FRED GEORGE TIME TO GET UP!" The two were so shocked that they jumped up and somehow got tangled up in each other's limbs and their blankets and Adriane was laughing her ass off cause she saw the reactions the others had about the twins new gender for the week.

Fleur was looking at the twins with a glint in her eyes that spelled trouble for the two of them and Adriane felt a bit of pity for them but it was gone in a moment.

Neville was staring at the twins in shock with his jaw hanging low at the site of his two crushes being girls at the moment and had to look away with a blush. Neville didn't really care what gender a person was to him and all the others in the group love was love.

Adriane herself was Bisexual as in she liked both girls and boys, she had a feeling that it was a by-product of being forced to be a boy for almost fourteen years.

Looking at Luna, Adriane saw that she still had her dreamy look on her face but was smiling a tiny bit bigger.

Hearing a scream of shock Adriane turned back to the twins to see that they were staring at each other in shock and surprise before they looked at their own bodies and got an even bigger shock when they saw that they were both girls.

Adriane smirked, "That should teach you two not to up the potency of Fire Whisky." The twins looked at her in surprise before looking at each other and started laughing. The others in the room, Bar Luna, of course, Looked at Adriane in surprise they didn't realize that the twins had done that but it would explain why they had all got so drunk last night.

Neville had only had two cups of the Whisky before he was smashed. It was only really luck that Adriane had still been sober enough to stop the twins and Neville from jumping the first stages of a relationship and jumping into the having sex part. While Adriane may want to see them get together she didn't want to have to watch the three of them become skittish around each other for the foreseeable future.

"Adriane, can you change us back now?" Looking Adriane saw that it had been Fred that had spoken and she just gave them a smirk and walked into the dining room calling out " Breakfast is ready some and get it while it's still hot."

For the rest of the day, the Twins kept trying to get Adriane to change them back to normal but she refused and said that they had to stay the way they were for at least a week for what they had done. But they all decided that they would open presents around lunch time so all of them came back to the room around twelve.

Sitting around the small tree that was in the living room Adriane put the gifts in piles depending on who they were for. The twins were slightly tricky since some of the gifts were for both of them but some were for only one of them so they had three piles.

First up was Fleur. From her Parents, she got some new books that she had been wanting to read, and from her little sister Gabrielle, She got a handmade neckless that she put on right away. Fred had gotten her a journal to write her thoughts in that was charmed to turn into a charm for a bracelet and so no one but her and those she let's can read it. George got her a bracelet to put the charm on. It was easy to see that those two had chosen her gifts together.

Neville had gotten Fleur a magical tree that was said to detect danger and Luna got Fleur a simple ring that she said: " While it isn't as good as a corkscrew neckless it will help you with keeping the nargles away." and Fleur put it on her pointer finger without any prompting. From Adriane, she had picked up some light purple earrings that she had seen Fleur looking at in a magazine.

Next up to open the presents was Luna, From her father, she got a new pair of glasses that helped her see her creatures that could only be seen with the help of special objects like said glasses. From Neville, she got a rare magical plant that was good for potion ingredients, And by rare, they meant as in the kinda rare that people thought that they didn't even exist anymore.

From the twins, they got her a special inc that changed color as you wrote with it they also gave her a self-note taking quill for History class so she could do other things without falling asleep and missing most of the class. Fleur got Luna a silver bracelet that also worked as a portkey. If Luna was ever in danger all she had to do was say the activation code for it and it would take her to one of them that was in a safe place, It could also only be taken off by her and only if she was willing and not under distress.

Adriane got her a book on rare magical creatures, She had to ask for help from the Goblins to get it cause it was only sold in the U.S.A magical communities it showed some of the creatures that Luna talked about that people thought were fake.

She got a huge hug for that one.

Neville started next. The first gift was from his Gran and it was a book that had belonged to his father and had all of his notes in it, there was a note on the top of the book and they recognized the writing as Neville's Grandmother 'Neville this belonged to your father maybe now you can become half of the kind of man he was'. They all frowned at that since it sounded as if Neville's Grandmother wanted him to replace his father.

Deciding to put that topic off for another day Neville Grabbed another gift and opened it to see a set of guarding supplies that were from Fleur. From Luna, he got a ring like Fleur's only instead of silver his ring was a light brown in color. The twins got him some pranking supplies that he had mentioned wanting but couldn't get without his Gran finding out.

From Adriane, he had got a few rare herbology books that had been in her vaults she once again got a big hug for what she had given someone.

Next were the twins and they had a large pile between the two of them. First to open their presents meant only for them was Fred. From his Parents, he got a Weasley sweater and some fudge. ( I am running out of Idea's for gifts so please forgive me) from Fleur, he got some French pranking supplies. Neville gave Fred a book on potions since while most people didn't know or realize is that Fred loved Potions but hated the class thanks to Snape.

George got his brother some pranking supplies that he had made without Fred knowing...Somehow. No one saw the small smirk on Adriane's face as she realized that the twins had both had the same Idea as they had both asked for her help with this. Luna got him the same as the others but his ring was red.

Adriane got Fred some rare Potion ingredients to mess around with.

Next was George. From his parents, he got the same as Fred. From Fleur, he got some gardening supplies, like with Fred and Potions for George it was Gardening but he hid his hobby cause one time when he and Fred were seven he was caught planting something in his secret garden by Ron who then ripped everything that George had planted up. Neville got George a rare Flower for his new Garden. Luna gave him the same as the others only his was orange to match Freds Red one.

Fred gave George the prank items that he had made with the help of Adriane and they both had a big laugh that they had come up with the same idea and with the fact that none of the prank items were the same or did the same thing.

Adriane had got George a new trunk that had space in it for a new Garden and it was charmed to only let those that George himself keyed into the wards.

Now it was time for Adriane to open her present's She had the biggest pile since her teacher's from the time chamber had sent her stuff as well.

Garnett had sent her some homemade chocolates that she knew Adriane loved. Anthony had sent her a new chemistry set since she had said in her last letter that she needed a new one but didn't have the time to go and get one.

Ericka had sent her a book on Chinese cause Adriane had mentioned she was going to try and learn the Chinese langridge, Adriane had made it one of her life's goals to learn as many langridge's as poseable.

The next one was from Calvin and it was her favorite out of all of them. He had got her a few stuffed animals knowing that Adriane hadn't had any of them growing up.

Then to the surprise of everyone in the room but her and Luna, the next gifts were from the Goblins. Adriane wasn't surprised cause she had made friends with a few Goblins but was really close to her teachers. The Goblins once made a joke that if they could survive Adriane when it was her time of the month that they could survive anything. Adriane had pranked the living daylights out of them for the next month.

First was from Gorgor he gave her a book about making your own charms. Then it was Luggit who had given her a training staff to learn with, cause as he said in the note that came with it you could wind up losing a sword or knife's and not be able to find anything to act like them but if you lost a staff there was always stuff lying around that could act as one.

Kragrak got her a book of Goblin rune's that cause Adriane to smile really big cause not just anyone is allowed to learn Goblin rune's not even all of the Goblins curse breakers have learned any.

But the next gift was from Grinlast who had said that they had found this bracelet in her parent's vault with a letter from them for her. Adriane shakily put the letter and bracelet in her bag vowing to take a look at it later when she was alone.

Adriane moved onto the next pile. There was a sweater Mrs. Weasley that had a few loyalty charms on it that Adriane took off before she pulled it on over top of her clothes because just because Adriane didn't like Mrs. Weasley right now did not mean that she was going to not wear one of the nicest and warmest Sweaters she has ever gotten before. She also told the group that.

From Fleur, Adriane got a new neckless that was simple and didn't draw any attention to itself. Luna gave then a blue ring that was like the others and Neville gave them a book of flowers that he thought that she might like. The twins had pitched in and got her a nice dress that she could change the color of whenever she wanted without magic.

They spent the rest of the day in the ROR just goofing off but when they had left Adriane ran for her bag and took it to her room. A little while later Adriane was staring at the letter that she hasn't opened yet alone with the Bracelet.

The Bracelet was made out of a weird metal with some strange markings on it that looked a little like Runes but none that she had ever seen before. It had sea-green gems on it that she once again had never seen before.

Looking at the letter she opened it with a shaky hand and two letters fell out. Picking one up she started to read.

* * *

 _Dear Rose_

 _I hope that you never have to read this my daughter but if you are reading this it means that your mother and I have died. If we have then I hope that you have been raised by Padfoot and Moony._

 _But if not then I fear that you have been raised by your aunt who we have said in our will that you are not to go anywhere near but I fear that Dumbledor had ignored our warnings._

 _If this is true than you may not now this Rose but you are adopted, your mother is writing the story of how we found you but Rose never doubt that we love you before you came into our lives the only light in this world we had was each other. While I still loved my friends it was a time of war and people always say that war changes you._

 _But Rosy after you came into our lives the world seemed brighter than ever and we vowed to always be there for you but if you are reading this it means that we weren't able to do that._

 _I wish that I could see my little girl grow up to send her off to Hogwarts on the train but I will not kid myself as right now that is not looking like it will be allowed to happen._

 _Rose if you don't know already (And I doubt you do thanks to the old man) there is a prophecy that foretold a child being born at the end of as the seventh month dies it could mean only mean you or another child your godbrother, Neville._

 _I and your mother Believe that it means you thanks to how we found you and thanks to what your birth parents are. Right now we are hiding and Peter is our secret keeper we are telling everyone that it is Sirius to keep people off of Peters trail but if you are reading this then he has betrayed us and told our location to snake face_

 _I love you my precious Rose_

 _Love Dad aka James Potter_

* * *

Adriane was crying over the note being careful not to get any tears on the letter, She had known that she had survived the killing curse but she didn't know that there had been a prophecy about it. She had to know what it was about but for now, it was time to read what her mother had written.

* * *

 _Dear Adriane_

 _You may be wondering why I wrote Adriane instead of Rose well sweat heart I am able to see glimpse's of the future but I cannot change what has happened. Once you see and know the future you can not change it no matter how hard you try to._

 _I wish that I could stop it I had tried to run away with you and your father but the next day we were back in the house that would wind up as the place of our death and your father would not remember anything. The day had looped each time we got away the day restarted and I could do nothing about it._

 _Your Father did not know of my sight and I never told him I wish that I could have lived to see you grow into the amazing person I know that you will be in person but for now I must stick with the small glimpses I get of the older you._

 _You are beautiful my daughter never let yourself doubt that._

 _Adriane, I think it's time for you to learn about how we found you._

 _I can not have children it was a spell someone cast on me while fighting death eaters in one of their raids. Your Father and I were destroyed we had wanted to have a house full of children when the war was over and done with._

 _One day your Father came home and decided to take me out for a walk around while still in the potter's wards. We were walking around when we heard a loud crash from inside the wards and ran to it. Your father tried to make me stay and go back inside he should have known better huh Adriane._

 _We ran and saw a crater with a small metal pod inside. The pod opened and smoke came out and we heard a baby crying. I ran inside of the crater leaving your Father standing there, he quickly followed me. We got to the opening of the metal Pod and what we saw took our breaths away._

 _Inside was the most amazing baby I had ever seen with bright blue eyes and dark black hair that was you, Adriane. I picked you up and the future changed I got visions of Your father with you on his back while in his animal form with Sirius holding you up so you don't fall but then I saw that night. The night that we would die and I started to cry with you in my arms I freaked your father out._

 _I was crying not because I would die not because Your Father my husband was going to die. But because my daughter was going to have to grow up without her parents._

 _I tried so hard to change the future for you my child so so hard but nothing I did could change the future again and I am sorry Adriane._

 _There was a Bracelet in the metal pod alone with a note asking that whoever found you to take good care of you and raise you as our own. We did and will until we can't no more._

 _I remember when we brought you in and your father saw your tail we hadn't read the note yet so he had no clue about the Monkey part of you and he freaked out until we did read it._

 _I will always love you Fawn_

 _Love Mom._

* * *

If her Fathers letter for her had made her cry her Mothers made her bail like a newborn baby cause her Mother had known. Her Mother had known of their deaths and tried so hard to change the Future not for herself but for Adriane and she didn't know what to feel.

Adriane made a vow that she would find her cousin and try to keep them alive cause there was no way she was going to lose any more family. She would find them after this year was over and maybe Neville and the twins would like to join her.

The twins were being held back from their dreams and Neville was being forced to become his father by his grandmother.

Maybe just maybe they would join her.

With that last thought, Adriane fell asleep with dreams of her Family.

* * *

 ** _Wow this one was hard to write mostly just coming up with gifts for the group so how did I do? Tell me what you thought of the letters that Adriane's Parents wrote for her and thank is all, for now, I love you all and goodnight!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_You guys have been so good to me so I have been writing all day to try and get this out today so you can have two chapters this week! And here it is._**

 ** _Onto the reviews and there might be more than three this time since I want to answer a few of them._**

* * *

 ** _Sneg Black_**

 ** _Ah, another example of "Hey goblins, how 'bout you give me everything and then some"._**

 ** _Take this "list of everything" and use it to craft up a story of how Harry could and would go about getting all of that. Make some mystery that lasts a few chapters, do some self-inflicted quest storyline about how Harry was searching for his family history. Craft up a decent scenario, in which Harry gets derailed from canon and your storyline continues._**

 ** _If you can't be bothered to write all that slow story beginning. Start with the OP Harry in the middle of your story and reveal his past and changes/diversion from canon as flashbacks._**

 ** _Me: The Goblins are there to do that sort of stuff if the magical ask's for it they get paid in the end so I don't see the problem._**

* * *

 ** _Greer123_**

 ** _I am glad that Adriane got some closure from her adoptive parents the Potters in this chapter._**

 ** _Me: You're going to love this chapter then._**

* * *

 ** _dnck_**

 ** _a gender bender because of spite really what kind of person are you_**

 ** _Me: If you are referring to the summery the person complained because I didn't have a fem Harry warning I didn't make this a gender bender out of spite I planned to have this story be a fem Harry from the beginning._**

* * *

 ** _There only one extra Review I say I did well Let me know what you think of this story if you like it or even if it is to complain about something you don't like and I will try my best to respond to you even if it is not in the story itself but if you review as a guest then I may not be able to respond to you since I can't respond to only just guests in this story._**

* * *

The next day Adriane just kept reading and re-reading the letters from their parents wanting to memorize them never wanting to forget their last words to her.

It was only around lunchtime that Adriane decided to get up and she walked over to where she had put the strange looking bracelet the night before and picked it up. Adriane looked at it with tears in her eyes cause this was from their birth parents.

She put it on her wrist and it glowed and a hologram of two people came out of it and blinked Adriane screamed and ran to the other side of the room. Adriane, if she had been thinking at the moment, would have realized that she was strong enough to take care of herself if need be but she wasn't thanks to a night of crying herself to sleep and spending a morning re-reading letters from her parents.

Looking at the two she saw that they were different shades of Blue and that there was a girl and a boy both older than Adriane.

The girl was wearing a strange jumpsuit with boots, gloves, and a belt to match She had short hair down to her shoulders and her bangs were pushed out of her face.

The man was wearing what looked like strange armor and had hair that stuck up all over the place and then Adriane saw it, He had a tail.

Adriane watched as the two of them looked around the room before spotting her, she saw the woman bring a hand up to her mouth and taped the man on the shoulder.

The woman spoke "Dive? Is that you?" Adriane blinked and felt tears fall from their eyes cause she now knew who these two were they were her birth parents. "I go by Adriane now." Was all Adriane could say and just kept staring at the two standing there in shock.

The man was looking at her well more like her eyes and Adriane could see that he was wanting to ask why they were green but decided to ask later and instead asked: "Where's your tail?" Adriane blinked and let her glamour on her tail fall showing that it was swishing back and forth behind her.

"How did you do that?" Their birth mom asked looking shocked and Adriane shook her head "Follow me there's a lot that you need to know" Adriane lead the two out of her room into the living room still in shock and knew that she would be freaking out about this later.

Adriane sat on them on the couch and started telling them about her life so far and she had to stop a few times to let her birth parents let off some steam even though they couldn't touch anything really.

When all was said and done Adriane had to ask "What do I call you?" Adriane's Birth parents looked at her and the Woman Shara Adriane remembered from the heritage test she had done before.

"Well um, Adriane, you can call us whatever you want." Adriane could see what they wanted to be called and to be honest Adriane wanted to call them that too. Taking a breath they decided.

"Okay is it okay if I call you two Mom and Dad?" Seeing the beaming smile on their face's Adriane let out a small smile of their own but then their mother frowned "Seams like our time is almost up for right now the bracelet needs to regain its energy but we can still talk tap the bracelet with your finder and wish for it to become a pair of earrings.

Doing as their mother said Adriane was shocked to see the Bracelet turn into a pair of earrings. They were still made out of the strange metal and had the sea green gems but they were now studded earrings and Adriane put them in.

Her Mom nodded "From now on if you need to talk to us just think of what you want us to know we won't be able to read your mind but we can hear anything you want us too."

Adriane nodded with a small smile happy that she wasn't going to be losing her parents again after just getting her birth one's back. "Anything else I should know?"

Her Mom and Dad thought for a bit before her Dad snapped his fingers "Ah, I knew we were forgetting something! We can't come out of the Earrings unless you want us too from now on we only came out of the Bracelet because you had just put it on."

Adriane once again nodded seemed like she was doing that a lot today. Her parents disappeared and she heard them talking in her mind

' _At any time you wish to tune us out just think it and you won't be able to hear us, Okay sweetheart?'_ Adriane heard her Moms voice in her head and they thought back ' _Okay Mom'_

The next day Adriane brought the group to the ROR and the Twins were still girls since Poppy couldn't turn them back so they had to wait for the prank Adriane had pulled out.

The Group was shocked when two Blue people came from Adriane's ears and the Twins pushed Adriane behind them before She had a chance to explain what was going on. When Adriane had managed to calm everyone down she told them what was going on and while they were still shocked they were all happy for Adriane knowing that this would be good for her.

Adriane's parents were quiet for the most part only talking when in the earings when around the three traitors but when classes started back up they started to talk a little bit more. And then came the first Potions class that her Parents would be witness to and she was already dreading the headache her mom was going to wind up giving her.

To both Adriane and her moms surprise it was not her mom that was the one yelling at Snape, it was her dad. Turns out that her father was an overprotective father and it showed when around the Potions Professor. Her Dad didn't like the way that Snape looked at her and was yelling death threats at him throughout the whole class.

Adriane felt a little sorry for Snape for a split second before it was replaced with sadistic glee and thoughts that Snape was lucky that her Dad couldn't do anything to him right now. But Adriane was working on something that would give her parents a physical form for a little bit.

She had to work to keep it a surprise from them and as the days turned to weeks and the second task was approaching fast Adriane realized that she had forgotten about the clue for the first task.

She talked about it with the group and Fleur had told her that Her headmistress had told her that they would be putting the thing you would miss most at the bottom of the lake and you would only have only an hour to get it back.

Adriane had frowned at that but let it drop for now but secretly thought that why would they make a task like that for early February in Scotland? Did they not know that the lake would be freezing.

It took a few days of thinking on a way to stay warm without the use of warming charms and she decided to go with the muggle wetsuit that kept them warm in the colder water and placed a letter to Grinlast who she had made the Account holder for all of her vaults.

Dear Grinlast

I have recently found out that the next task for the Tournament will be taking place in the black lake and would like to purses a few muggle wetsuits for myself and the rest of my group.

I would like Four male wetsuits, one of which is for the male form I am being forced to use of course, and Three female wetsuits once again one of which is for my female form.

Please take the amount of money needed to do this out of my vaults.

May your Enemies tremble at your name,

Lady Adriane Dive Potter Gryffindor Slytherin Ravenclaw Emrys/Merlin On Black. Head of the most ancient and Noble House of Potter. Head of the most ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor. Head of the most ancient and Noble House of Slytherin. Head of the most ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw. Head of the most ancient and Noble House of Emrys or Merlin whichever. Head of the house of On. And the heir of the most ancient and Noble house of Black.

Ps. Do I really need to write all of that out when I write you a letter? Can I just use initials my wrist Is killing me!

Adriane shook her wrist out with a grimace and Put the letter in an envelope and took it to the Owlery to send it off with Hedwig.

Smiling at her first real Friend she pets her feathers while asking "Hey girl can you take this letter to grinlast for me?" Hedwig gave a hoot and glared at Adriane asking if they were doubting her causing Adriane to chuckle "Girl I know you can do it but I didn't know if you were going to be doing anything today and It is always good to ask beforehand."

Hedwig gave a nod and took the letter in her beak before they flew out the window to deliver the letter to Grinlast for her.

Adriane gave a chuckle before walking out of the owlery and started to head back to her room when she was caught by Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter the HeadMaster would like to talk to you he is parcel to Skittles lately." Adriane sighed she had better get this over with Adriane thought as She started walking to the HeadMasters office.

 _'Adriane do you know what the old man wants to talk with you about?'_ Her Mom asked her in her head and she responded: _'I have a feeling that He is going to try and get me to forgive the three traitors.'_ Her dad let out a snort _'_ _Like hell your going to forgive those three anytime in the future let alone anytime soon.'_ Adriane nodded her head in agreement while letting out a humming noise showing that was true.

Walking up to the Gargoyle Adriane spoke the candie password wondering why Dumbledor used candies as their passwords all anyone had to do to get into his office without him wanting them to was just stand there and list off ever sweet that they knew of both magic and muggle kinds.

Adriane let out a snort when she thought of Voldemort standing there listing sweets trying to get to the headmaster before they decided to blow up the gargoyle. Shaking her head Adriane walked up the stairs to the headmaster's office and right as they were about to knock she heard "Ah, Harry my boy the door is open" Adriane frowned before wiping the look off their face and walked in.

"You wanted to see me, HeadMaster?" Time to put her acting skills to good use Adriane thought playing the part of a meek little boy in front of the Old Coot.

Dumbledore leaned forward and laced their hands and finger together under their chin and spoke: " Ah, Yes My boy I have noticed how you seem to be distancing yourself from your friends care to tell me what has happened?"

Adriane bit back a sigh and spoke in as calm as a voice that they could "They abandoned me, Professor! They knew me better than anyone and they left me to flounder my way through this by myself thinking that I wanted this!"

Dumbledore let out a disappointed sigh that Adriane could tell was fake " My boy don't you think you are being a little harsh? You and your friends have been through so much together and it would be a shame to lose that close friendship you have with them."

Adriane interrupted right then "Professor we haven't been friends since that Halloween night when Ron told me that my parents would be ashamed of me and Hermione said that they most likely died to get away from me! And Ginny just stood there nodding along!"

From the surprise that flashed on Dumbledore's face for a split second, she could tell that Dumbledore did not know that and Adriane sighed "If that is all I still have to work on my homework for charms."

Dumbledore nodded and waved their hand showing her that she was free to leave and she did practically running to her room when out of the office.

Dumbledore Pov (Hah! Bet you didn't expect that!)

I sat there frowning wondering how it all went wrong. My carefully laid plans were falling apart and I could do nothing about it. If only I had stopped the brats name from coming out of the Goblet but no I need Voldemort to have a body of his own so that Harry could die while fighting him and then I Albus Dumbledore can defeat him and claim my rightful place as the ruler of the light.

Hearing a squawk I looked over to see Fawks glaring at me and I sighed "It's for the greater good my dear Friend." I say Popping a Lemon drop in my mouth and start trying to fix my plans.

Normal Pov.

Adriane walked into the ROR and saw Hedwig on her perch and a package on the coffee table and She walked over to her owl and gave her a treat "Thank you Hedwig" Hedwig nibbled Adriane's fingers before puffing up and taking flight, going back to the owlery. Adriane walked over to the Package and sat on the couch to open it.

Getting it open Adriane let out a small gasp as she saw the muggle wetsuits that she had been sent and saw that there was a note in the box on top of them and picked it up to read.

Dear Lady Adriane Dive Potter Gryffindor Slytherin Ravenclaw Emrys/Merlin On Black. Head of the most ancient and Noble House of Potter. Head of the most ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor. Head of the most ancient and Noble House of Slytherin. Head of the most ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw. Head of the most ancient and Noble House of Emrys or Merlin whichever. Head of the house of On. And the heir of the most ancient and Noble house of Black.

You are wright writing you entire name out takes much too long so, for now, we can just use your initials when writing to each other until we come up with something else.

But back to the matter at hand, I knew that magical humans could be pretty stupid at times (Mostly when in our bank) but this takes the cake as the muggles would say (By the way I never thanked you for that muggle book you sent me for yule, the 'Lord of the rings' I believe it was called it was a good read so thank you) Do the judges not now that you could all get sick from this?

Oh, of course not these are the same imbecile's that decided it was a good idea to make three 17-year-olds and a 14-year-old fight mother nesting dragons. Not even the Goblins would do that unless the Goblins had been trained to do so.

But I and Three Other Goblins that you may know got these for you and used Goblin charms to make them all waterproof and to be warm even in the coldest of water.

This is the lest we can do and the money has already been taken out.

May your Enemies blood stain your sword

Grinlast Account Manager of Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Emrys/Merlin, and Black.

Ps. I am lucky I do not need to write that long name you do every time.

Adriane let out a small giggle at the letter Grinlast while at first being apprehensive of a nice Human warmed up to her pretty quick along with the others and she put the letter down to call the others there to take a look at the suits with her.

She had a bad feeling that the thing she would miss the most would be one of them and not her broom.

* * *

 ** _Sorry if this one is shorter than my other ones but it is already 9:10 pm and I was worried I would be late when Posting it if I continued with everything I wanted to I am bursting with Ideas for this story and we are not even halfway done! We still have a long way to go to get into meeting the Uncle Jack that Adriane has and you all will be surprised when you find out who he is!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Welcome back to my story If you like it leave a review and I will try to get back to you I always try to answer my reviews._**

 ** _Now onto reading and Answering some of your reviews. Oh, and from now on I'm going to leave what chapter they commented on._**

* * *

 ** _Guest chapter 5_**

 ** _Classic example of infantile writing_**

 ** _Me: Okay? Why do you believe my writing is childish? Cause that is what Infantile means. I really just want to know cause now I am intrigued as to how me writing about Adriane seeing the death of her planet could be seen as Infantile._**

* * *

 ** _Azaira chapter 22.  
_**

 ** _Thank you for the update!_**

 ** _Why do a 1st person of Dumbledore when everything else is 3rd?_**

 ** _Me: Cause I'm awful at writing first person and I decided to go into the inner workings of Dumbledores mind to find out his darkest deepest secrets._**

 ** _That and also because I can lol_**

* * *

 ** _Greer123 chapter 22._**

 ** _You were right I liked the new chapter of your story._**

 ** _Me: I'm glad to hear that, I'm always so happy when I find out that people liked my new chapter or when I get new Reviews from people telling me that they liked my story._**

* * *

After explaining what the Wetsuits were and what they were for the group all agreed to wear one at all times under their normal clothes cause they all agreed that if the idiots behind the first task thought that fighting a nesting mother dragon was a good idea then they would not put it past them to use humans as the thing they would wind up missing the most.

Adriane had even gotten another of the wetsuits for Fleur's little sister when Fleur expressed concern about her sister being the thing she would miss the most.

So the days leading up to the second task went by fine the only difference was that her father was teaching her and her friends how to fight like a Saiyan and had thought her friends how to fly. Turns out you don't need to be an alien to know how to fly you just have to be fit enough and learn how to use Ki your life force.

The twins learned how to fly the fastest out of the group and after them, to everyone's surprise, was Neville who took to being able to fly under their own power and not that of a broom like a fish took to water.

And pretty soon they were all playing muggle tag while in the air while wearing weights to make them all stronger. Now they were working on making a ki blast and Luna was having the most luck with it and Adriane was having a hard time with it surprisingly.

The twins liked to joke around that she couldn't get everything right the first time and Adriane just went along with it somewhat relieved that there was something else she wasn't getting right off the bat, like when she was learning how to use her throwing knives.

Pretty soon it was time for the first task and Adriane was a bundle of nerves, She noticed that Fleur was frantically looking around and as Adriane looked around they felt something hard settle in her gut, Gabriel, Fleurs little sister wasn't there.

Walking up to Fleur she taped her on the Shoulder getting their attention "Hey we know where she is and she has the suit she'll be fine okay we will get her back."

Fleur nodded and a determined look came over their face. "You are right she will be safe"

After a while, they were all taken to the black lake and told the task and Adriane immediately spoke up "Are they safe down there cause excuse me if I am wrong but you people are the ones who thought that putting three 17-year-olds and one 14-year-old up against nesting mother dragons was a good idea" The Judges at the table turned pink and Bagman stuttered out "It is perfectly safe they have the bubble head charm to let them breathe and have all kinds of warming charms on them."

Adriane once again spoke up "What if something pops the Bubblehead charm? What happens then?"

"My boy The people at the bottom of the lake are quite fine: Adriane looked at him wondering if he heard what he just said, " And yet there at the Bottom of the Lake!" Adriane said slowly as if talking to a toddler making Dumbledore Blush.

Adriane shook her head "Let's just get this over with the sooner we get those four out of the BOTTOM of the LAKE the sooner I will be happy." The three 17-year-old nodded and then with a blow of a whistle they were off.

Cedric cast a bubble head charm on himself before he was off and swimming away, but Viktor Krum did something a little bit more flashy he turned the top part of their body into that of a shark's before they dove into the water. Fleur and Adriane started to take their regular clothes off and Adriane could feel the lustful gazes on her from Ginny and she shivered when she was only in the wetsuit and when both she and Fleur were standing there in only wetsuits they both put something the twins had made for breathing underwater in their mouths and dived in.

Adriane and Fleur were behind the other two but that was fine they were being careful. But then they were attacked by grindylows well more like Fleur was but after a bit of the two of them fighting them Fleur made a ball of KI and through it at them turning the grindylows into dust and lighting the place up.

Adriane and Fleur looked at each other in surprise cause this was the first time that Fleur had been able to make a KI blast but they both continued on until they got to the place where the hostages were being held.

Adriane took one look at her hostage and let out a groan. It was Ron, Why the hell was it Ron and not someone else. Someone like One of the Twins or Neville or Luna! Sighing She went and cut Ron free while Fleur did the same for her sister and they both swam up keeping each other safe until they reached the surface and the two people in their arms woke up and started sputtering.

Adriane and Fleur waited a bit until the two got their barrings back and could either swim on their own or help get to the dock. When Ron could swim on his own Adriane let him go and started swimming to the dock not wanting to be near the red-headed pig for another second.

She heard him sputtering behind her before he started swimming after her and when it was time to get their points for how they did and it was time for Adriane to get hers she had to ask.

"I have to ask why the hell, Did you chose Ron as my hostage?" Adriane saw Dumbledore frown "My boy Mr. Weasley is your friend is he not" Adriane shook her head "Professor I told you before that I and Ron haven't been friends since that Halloween night a few months ago."

Adriane saw the other judges looking at Dumbledore in shock and surprise. "But you saved him anyway!" Dumbledore beamed at Adriane who rolled her eyes "I only saved him cause the twins are cool" and now Dumbledore and Ron were both looking at her in shock.

"Harry would you have really left me down there!" The red-head asked Adriane nodded "You would be fine cause the judges said that you would be and that nothing bad would happen."

After they got their points it was clear that Adriane was now in the lead.

A little while later Adriane was talking to the group in the ROR when she got a letter from Hedwig and seeing the handwriting was from Sirius they opened it and it read.

Dear Bambi

I want you to know that I am on your side I just broke free of the old goat's charms to control me and keep me from writing to you. I need to get out of here as right now I am staying at my childhood home.

Be safe Bambi I don't know how much you know but the Headmaster is planning something I can feel it. Don't go anywhere alone with them and don't trust Ron, Hermione, or Ginny. I know that you think that they are your friends but their not, not really.

I'll explain when I see you next id I am still in my right mind and not a potioned idiot by that time.

Be Safe,

Love, Padfoot

Adriane read the letter and dropped it to the floor before standing up and calling for Dobby who appeared with a pop. "Mistress Adriane called Dobby?"

Adriane nodded "Dobby I need you to find my godfather and bring him here right now because Dumbledore is going to be after him to get to me" Dobby nodded "Dobby be finding Mistress Adriane's DogFather" and they popped out.

Adriane then went about explaining what the letter was about and said: "I have known in my gut that Sirius didn't abandon me, like I have always had a feeling in my gut not to fully trust Ron, Hermione, Ginny, or Dumbledore."

They were all distracted by a small pop and the sound of cursing Adriane's face lit up and she turned to see Sirius standing there, it took a few minutes for him to notice that he wasn't alone and when he did he jumped back a few feet at the sight of six teenagers in front of him.

He recognized the Weasley twins and the Longbottom boy but didn't know who the three girls were even if the one with Black hair seemed familiar to him but then he saw the girls eyes and memories that he had suppressed in Azkaban by Dumbledore came rushing back to him and he took a step back.

"Rose?" When Adriane heard Sirius say her old name she nodded tears coming to her eyes when he leaped forward and brought her into a hug that she wanted to return so badly but she remembered the last time she had given someone a hug.

It had been a few weeks ago before the first task and Neville had done something and Adriane had given them a hug but since She still had some problems controlling her strength she had bruised Neville's ribs and after that She had distanced herself from giving anyone any hugs even if she loved the hugs she got.

The others had noticed that Adriane had stopped giving them hugs after that and correctly assumed that she felt guilty over what she did and tried to explain to her that it was an accident and that she didn't mean to do it but she just nodded and still didn't give them any of the hugs that they all loved.

Adriane wanted so badly to hug Sirius but she didn't want to hurt him so she kept her hands by her sides while tears were in her eyes at the warmth of her godfather's hug.

Sirius had noticed that she didn't hug him back and he stepped back with a hurt look in his eyes that went away when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Rose are you okay? You not hurt are you?" Adriane shook her head.

A few hours later Sirius was frowning and was acting as serious as his name "Okay let me get this straight. You were entered into a deadly tournament that if you don't compete in will take your magic away but not really since your name isn't Harry James Potter but Adriane Dove Potter and some more names that I won't list cause that would take to long."

Adriane nodded and Sirius went on "And your not fully human but part Alien and can't really control your full strength yet so you accidentally hurt Neville and decided that until you could control your strength you wouldn't give any hugs am I right?"

Adriane looked down "Yeah that sounds right." Sirius nodded with a frown "You're scared of hurting them." Adriane nodded again "Rose no wait I'm sorry Adriane we all know that you would never hurt any of us on purpose."

After that Sirius was now living with her in the ROR and the first time Sirius had pranked her when she had her period he had sworn never to prank her ever again while it was her time of the month cause Adriane was scary when it was her time of the month and Sirius did not want to get on her bad side again.

He had decided that it would be an awesome idea to put water with rainbow glitter in a bucket above her door so that it fell on her when she came out to the hallway. Adriane had been scary and cased him all over the ROR and when she caught him she hit him on the nose with a newspaper while he was Padfoot while saying bad dog.

The five other teens were in the background laughing at him being cased by a tiny girl with a rolled up newspaper around the house while in dog form. But other than that Sirius took his Godfather duties serious and was overprotective to a fault.

He was shocked though when Adriane had mentioned trying to find her Uncle Jack on her father's side to see if they might want to meet her along with her cousin Bruce on her mother's side and he said that he didn't remember James having a brother, that was how they all found out that someone had gone to everyone who could have told Adriane about her uncle and erased their memories of him and put new ones in there place and they all had a feeling it was Dumbledore.

This was just another way for him to control Adriane they had all realized. Adriane had made Sirius get the memory blocks off and after that, he spent hours telling her stories of her Uncle and Father acting like fools.

It turns out that Her Uncle and Father were twins and were almost always together in their younger days, the teachers called them the terrible duo.

Jack was a Falcon animagus that the others called Kindle, he was the fifth marauder and they found out that Dumbledore had messed with the marauder's map before the twins had found it making it so Kindle couldn't talk to the others in the map.

It took a bit of work but Adriane and Sirius had managed to get Kindle back on the map and while they were at it they took Wortail off of the map.

 _Mr. Prongs would like to thank you for giving him his brother back_

 _Mr. Padfoot would like to thank you for getting that traitor off the map_

 _Mr. Mooney would like to Welcome Mr. Kindle back_

 _Mr. Kindle would like to thank you for helping me and to thank Mr. Mooney for the welcome_

 _Mr. Prongs would like to Welcome back Mr. Kindle_

 _Mr. Padfoot agrees with Mr. Prongs_

 _Mr. Kindle says that Mr. Prongs and Padfoot had their chance._

Adriane and Sirius couldn't stop laughing at the exchange that was on the parchment. Sirius was thinking that it was just like when they were younger and Adriane was just happy to see that their Father was happy on the map.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Hello, everyone, I am back! I'm sorry for not uploading for over a week I hit a little snag in the process of writing this chapter. I knew what I wanted to do with it but I had no clue how to put it into words if that makes any sense._**

 ** _Now Time for the reviews!_**

* * *

 ** _lewa282 chapter 23._**

 ** _Okay, first I will say that you have managed to write a rather good story so far, BUT OH DEAR GOD THE SPELLING ERRORS!_**

 ** _Now while I say that, I am NOT saying that it is a bad story, because you have managed an actual coherent plot that many amateurs do not manage to do._**

 ** _The last point I would like to make is that you have occasionally contradicted yourself between chapters._**

 ** _Something that helps is to read through your earlier chapters, but ONLY CORRECT ERRORS, if you change something, the change will have to be carried through the rest of the story, which will lead you to changing other stuff, which will lead to later chapters needing to be scrapped in their entirety. This is a very annoying thing to happen to readers that liked the old version more than the new direction a story has been split off in. Believe me, I know how annoying it is because I have had it happen multiple times._**

 ** _Summary, work on your consistency, spelling, and grammar, but keep going on your story._**

 ** _Me: Yeah I'm sorry about the spelling errors I try to fix them but It's a little hard when you have dyslexia, Don't have a beta reader and can only get so far using the version of Grammarly that you don't have to pay for. And as for the consistency could you maybe tell me what I did so I may go and fix it?_**

* * *

 ** _Hikari Nova chapter 3._**

 ** _looks like Harry/Rose/Dive is going to get one heck of a Zenkai{SP?} boost from her Saiyan half once it's unblocked due to her living a life of near constant starvation and thus constantly on the verge of death and then there's the basilisk venom, oh boy he/she's going to be a powerhouse_**

 ** _Me: I had honestly forgotten all about that somehow but yeah she is a powerhouse_**

* * *

 ** _setokayba2n chapter 23._**

 ** _Too bad Adriane could not say that 'The ministry kidnapped students and an underage visitor from France' that could look very well..._**

 ** _Me: Yeah I didn't even think about that when writing that chapter. Tbh I wrote that part of the chapter half asleep._**

* * *

 ** _That's all, for now, folks Your probably getting a little sick of reading this, aren't you? Well then I won't keep you any longer but I do have a special something for the ending note!_**

* * *

Adriane was lying in bed groaning from the pain in her head, Somehow she had caught a cold from diving into the black lake in the middle of winter despite all of the warming charms that had been on her persona.

While a normal cold may not have been so bad for some people there was something that happened whenever Adriane got sick ever since she had gotten her blocks off of her.

Whenever she got sick she lost control of her heat vision when she sneezed. Adriane had almost blasted her Godfather into a pile of ash the first time it had happened, He had thought he had done something wrong until Adriane had told her that she was coming down with a cold.

So until Adriane was better the only one who was allowed in her room was Dobby and even then Adriane was always nervous when he was around in case she sneezed while he was in the room and blasted him. The only reason she allowed it was because she couldn't leave her room without risking hurting the others making it so she couldn't get herself any food to eat or even any potions to help her get better even if they didn't really help all that much.

So now she was stuck in bed not allowed to get out unless it's for the bathroom and all she could do was read and do her makeup homework cause school had been back in session before the second task and she was now missing all of her classes cause she was sick so all the Professors, except Snape, had let her friends bring her, her homework so she could do it and let her friends turn it in for her.

So right now she was working on her charms essay on heating charms and she had to bite back the amusement it caused her cause she had already known this stuff before but she was also adding a bit to her essay on how they did not keep you from getting sick when you were forced to dive into a lake in the middle of winter, no matter how many you had on you.

Looking up when she heard a pop she spotted Dobby standing there with a dinner tray with a bowl of soup and some muggle sprite since it helped her when she had been sick before for some reason. Adriane gave Dobby a smile as she set her books and parchment to the side before she froze.

She looked away from Dobby before she let out the biggest sneeze she has let out yet and red laser beams came from her eyes and vaporized her wall leading to the living room showing who was in her living room.

* * *

Sirius had been in the living room talking to his Goddaughters group of friends and taking the homework they had brought for Adriane and handed them the homework she had finished when a huge bang happened and they were all covered in dust.

They all slowly turned to look at where the wall had once been to see a shocked looking Dobby and a sheepish Adriane who was blushing from embarrassment.

Pretty soon Neville started to laugh setting off the twins to join and soon they were all laughing at the sight of Adriane looking far more sheepish and embarrassed than a person had any right to look when they had just destroyed a wall without meaning to with red lasers that had come out of their eyes.

"Adriane if you had wanted to see us so bad you could have just told Dobby!" Neville said setting off a new round of laughter that even Adriane joined in. "But then I wouldn't have been able to see the shocked look on all of your faces! Even Luna had looked shocked!"

They all laughed until the room fixed the wall, Adriane had told the castle she was sorry for turning one of their walls into dust and she felt a small hum of magic showing that all was okay.

This was what she did for the next few days, Homework and reading while sometimes blowing a hole in one of her walls. It had got to the point where her family was making bets on when the wall would be blown up next

A few days later and Adriane was back on her feet and could go back to class after making her Godfather a promise of taking it easy for now.

* * *

Adriane walked into the great hall with her friends and the whole room went quiet and turned to look at her, she kept her blank face up as they went to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

Throughout the day people kept staring at her and she just kept her face as blank as she could because if she didn't she would be glaring at those staring at her and a couple of them were Dumbledore and Snape and while she could get away with glaring at Snape she couldn't at Dumbledore cause then he would want to know what he did wrong to make her glare at him and Adriane couldn't have that, not yet anyway.

Adriane handed in all of her Homework she hadn't been able to hand in before that she had done and sat in the class looking bored but whenever the Professors called her out for it she just repeated what they had just said, word for word and they shut up.

The look on Snape's and McGonagall's faces were pure gold in her mind, she made a note to show it to the others since only Neville was in class with her.

Snape glared at her and you could see he was itching to do something more than the twenty points He took from Gryffindor for as they said it, Repeating what I have already said. This caused her Dad to start yelling at him while still in her mind so much that she had to tune them out so as not to make their small headache any worse.

With McGonagall, you could see the look of shock on her face that Adriane had actually been paying attention to what she had been talking about so much as to repeat what she had said, word for word. Unlike Snape who took points from her for it, McGonagall awarded her points for it, the same amount of points that Snape had taken to be exact.

All of the Professors bar Snape had stopped calling her out for it within a week of her being back in class cause whenever they did she would just spout whatever it was that they had just got done saying to their amazement.

Snape was the only one to call her out on her board look in class anymore and he could only do that when he was doing a lecture on proper potion prep cause Adriane was always focused on her potion whenever they brew one.

The fourth years had the most Classes on how to properly prep potions than any of the other years in the school and it was unlikely that the fourth years would be making any more mistakes in their brewing, unless it was Ron he always goofed off in class and never paid even the slightest bit of attention in class.

Sometimes Adriane wondered how he had passed the first year since he always had to be badgered into doing his homework and never listened in class.

It had to be Hermione letting him copy her homework it just had to be either that or she was doing the work for him. It could also be that Dumbledore had decided to let him pass regardless of his grades in his classes now that she thought of it.

Why was she even thinking of this Adriane blinked and shook her head to clear it of those kinds of thoughts and started working on the thing that would hopefully give her parents a solid form for at least a little bit.

* * *

A few hours later she was standing back from her work and nodded, it was done.

Calling out her parents from her earrings she got to work telling them about what she did for them but stopped when she saw the sad looks on their faces.

"What's wrong? Do you not like it?" Her Mom stepped up closer to her and started to speak "Oh, Honey we're sorry we thought you knew." Adriane had to swallow a few times before she spoke.

She had a feeling that something was wrong and she felt sad for some reason and didn't know why. "Knew what?" Her Dad walked up behind her Mom and placed a hand on her shoulder "Adriane we're only echo's of your birth parents kind of like the magical paintings around your school we can't use this we're sorry"

Adriane had tears in her eyes and ran out of the room to Sirius and jumped on his lap sobbing while he was sitting down. Why was the world so cruel as to give them a tiny sliver of hope that she could have parents that could give her a hug just to ripe that hope away.

Sirius had been reading the profit when he felt someone jump into their lap and heard the sobs of their Goddaughter and didn't even think before wrapping their arms around her and rocking them back and forth trying to calm her down.

He sighed as he heard the heartbreak and sorrow in the sobs and felt the wetness of Adriane tears bleeding into his shirt. It took a bit but he finally got her calm enough to tell him what was wrong and when he heard what it was he closed his eyes and tightened his grip on her letting her cry on him until she tired herself out.

Why was it that when something good happened to Adriane something bad just had to follow to make her miserable again and get rid of all the work they had put into making her be happy and act her real age when around them.

Sirius had no doubt that Adriane was going to be a little closed off for a while after this, they would all need to work hard to get her to open up again. Their little family wouldn't be complete without her, she was the one who had brought all of them together without her they wouldn't have become the first friends and then family they were now.

Adriane had taken a bunch of mix maxed people and brought them together in a way none of them had once thought was posable.

She had given them all a home. A Veela who was disliked by their fellow woman and lusted after by the male's now had true friends who didn't care what she was as long as she didn't try to hurt or betray any of them.

Luna a young girl who most would think was crazy with all of the animals they talked about that most people couldn't see and who seemed to just know things about someone that they would have never told to someone before, Luna a girl who used to be bullied so bad that she would be forced to walk around the castle barefoot cause her fellow Ravenclaws thought it would be funny to steal her things.

Neville who was thought to only be above a squib in magical power wise but was in all really quite strong but was forced to use a poorly matched wand by their grandmother.

Then there were the devil twins Fred and Goerge Weasley. Their Family never understood their love of pranks and their mom tried to change them into her version of her perfect sons even going as far as to destroy anything that they had made for their future shop she finds. Adriane had given them a chance and never tried to change them and even supported their dreams.

And then there was Sirius Black escaped convict, supposed mast murderer, Everyone had known that he was the Potters secret keeper and didn't listen to him not even to give him a proper trial, but Adriane had she had listened to him the person who had supposedly given up her parents, she had listened to him when no one else not even Remus had.

Why was it that this kind, loving, amazing young woman could never catch a break. Why was it that whenever something was going right something had to come along to ruin it.

* * *

 ** _Thanks so much for all of your guys' support for this story I wouldn't have made it nearly as far as I have without all of you, I love you all so much cause you all give me the strength to write this cause I know that people will read it and love it._**

 ** _Now We have hit 201 follows 150 Favs I Just want to give a shout out to the people who have the 200 and 201 spots on my followers and the one who has the 150 spot for the favs!_**

 ** _Here are the followers_**

 ** _Up first is the amazing_** ** _Hikari Nova Who followed the story on 10-22-2018 Thank you_**

 ** _Next up is the cool_** ** _lewa282 who followed the story on 10-25-2018 Thank you_**

 ** _Now the Favs_**

 ** _Let's hear it for the devilish EvilHestia who added our story to their_** _ **favorites on**_ ** _10-23-2018 Thank you._**

 ** _I'm glad you all liked this story and I hope that you continue to like it for a long time._**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Sorry that this chapter is so short but I have been sick lately and haven't been feeling much so I don't have much to say on that front so, On to the reviews_**

* * *

 ** _Hate Snatch Steal chapter 24._**

 ** _I like this so far. Summer should be interesting. I saw in the author's notes that you're dyslexic. Don't worry the story is still readable_**

 ** _Me: Well that's good to know! Thanks for commenting on that._**

* * *

 ** _Hoodedgenius98 chapter 24._**

 ** _Funny idea if she gets kidnapped from the third task when it gets to the bit in the ritual requiring Adriene's blood will the knife just bend or similar or are you gonna change that bit?_**

 ** _Me: Okay I am just playing this by ear at the moment and let the chapters write themselves most of the time so Idk what I'm going to do with that lol._**

* * *

 ** _Greer123 chapter 24._**

 ** _Adriane has revealed her true self to the world_**

 ** _Me: Not yet lol She still has a ways to go until she can show more than just that._**

* * *

The next few days Adriane was subdued and didn't really talk that much and the Professors were starting to notice, She had seen Professor McGonagall sending her concerned looks when she thought no one was looking. Snape had even noticed and for some reason started to lay back on how he had been treating her, he wasn't nice by any means but he wasn't acting as if he hated her anymore for some reason.

It was strange as whenever Snape looked at her anymore there was none of the normal hate for Adriane in his eyes, just an emotion that none of them could pinpoint. At least this meant that her father (no not her father the Echo of her father) stopped yelling at Snape while in her mind.

Adriane knew that it wasn't fair to blame the two of them for not being her real parents but she couldn't help it she had hoped beyond hope that she could have a real hug from her parents or even just a pat on the back.

Adriane stopped spending as much time with her friends instead she threw herself into her studies trying to take her mind off of the thought of them, She even started tuning her parents (no not her parents why was this so hard) out and stopped listening to them as much or as often as she had before.

Whenever one of her friends asked her if she wanted to hang out she shook her head and threw herself in either her training or her studies not wanting to talk to the others at the moment.

Adriane was still having a little trouble with making a KI ball but she was starting to get it but she couldn't do much.

Now a few weeks after she had broken down on her Godfathers lap (She had never stopped talking with Sirius for some reason) and Adriane was now outside starring at the stars by the black lake while she had her bracelet on.

She caught sight of the full moon and she stared at it for some reason she felt entranced by the moon. She didn't hear her Father yelling at her to look away even if he knew that it was useless by this point, She didn't feel her body grow and grow until she was as large as what a muggle would call Godzilla only except instead of being a giant lizard creature she was a giant monkey.

For some reason, her bracelet grew with her so it didn't break when she grew.

After that Adriane lost some time from looking at the moon and waking up in the middle of a forest naked while still in her glamour so if someone was to come around they would only see her body as a male one instead of a female one.

Looking around Adriane didn't realize where she was but then again she hadn't really been many places before so that didn't help. "Where am I?" She whispered while using her wandless magic to conger some clothes cause there was no way she was going to walk around without clothes.

After she was clothed Adriane started walking in a random direction using the logic that if she kept walking in one direction long enough she would wind up stumbling upon some form of town or city and from there she could ask where she was and maybe for some directions to get back to Hogwarts.

She walked for a few days having to stop and rest and also hunt for some food she had taken her bracelet off for now since there was no one around. Adriane walked until she reached a small town and she sighed in relief as she wasn't sure she could have walked any longer or farther, She was almost burnt out from lack of food and energy.

Adriane started walking into the town before she felt herself grow dizzy and she fell to her knees, her vision starting to turn black and she thought she saw someone running towards her before she blacked out.

When Jarvis Mitchell had decided to take a walk around the town he didn't expect to see a young girl stumble her way out of the woods covered in dirt, along with cuts and scratches.

He started running to the young lady when she fell to her knees and her eyes started to close, he had almost made it to her when she started to pitch forward and fell to the ground.

Jarvis ran faster and reached the women's side in seconds and stopped when he saw something that caused him to gape.

The woman had a tail, an honest to the gods tail. Shaking his head he reached out and picked her up bridal style and made it so that the angle he was carrying her with made it so that nobody could see the tail and started to walk back to his home.

Jarvis had a feeling that if anyone saw the young woman in his arms then there would be trouble for some reason so he hid from people and stayed to the rearly used rodes to get to his house, it may have taken a little bit longer but it was worth it.

He put the woman on a bed in his spare room and went to go make her something to eat having a feeling that she would be hungry when she woke up.

The first thing that Adriane noticed when she woke up was that she was comfy the second was that she was in a bed and the third was that she was somewhere she didn't recognize.

She shot up from where she had been lying down and a washcloth fell from her forehead to her lap as she looked around the room she was in. It was plane with only a dresser, bed, some bedside cabinets and a window with some grey curtains.

The walls themselves were a dark brown and the floor was a dark wood that the dresser and bed were made out of. The bedside cabinets were made out of a lighter brown than the dresser but it was still pretty dark.

The bedspread she was covered with was a nice beige color and the sheets were a pearly white. There was a bowl with some water in it by her bedside and the washcloth now made some more sense.

Adriane wondered where she was when she heard the door open and she looked up and felt the air leave their body and she blushed, Standing in front of her was the cutest man she had ever seen.

His hair was a light brown and it looked so soft and fluffy that she wanted to run her hands through it to feel how soft it was, his eyes were a light caramel color and had a light of kindness in them along with some mischief telling her that he was kind but wasn't against a good prank or two.

He was wearing a pair of brown pants and a light shirt and was carrying a tray with a bowl of what looked like soup and a glass of water, He hadn't noticed she was awake cause he was closing the door with on hand.

After he got the door closed he looked to her and Adriane saw the shock in his eyes before they light up and he set the trey down. "You're awake! Are you feeling okay?" Adriane gave a soft smile and nodded.

"That's good to know. You gave me quite the scare there when I saw you fall out by the forest." Adriane blushed " I'm sorry" She whispered with her head down not seeing the look of surprise that greeted the young man's face at the sound of her voice.

Jarvis had never heard such a soft and sweet voice from anyone before and he was amazed, He had never thought that someone's voice could be so soft and sweet before.

He coughed to clear his throught and decided to ask "Mam If you don't mind me asking what's your name?" The young woman blushed and answered, "My name is Adriane Evens may I ask what your name is?"

Jarvis nodded "My name is Jarvis Mitchell At your service my lady" He bowed to them causing Adriane to giggle.

"Jarvis, do you happen to know where I am?" Jarvis nodded "Why yes I do your in my hometown of Tottenham" Adriane gave a small smile "I don't believe I have heard of it where is it in regards to London?"

"Are you from London?" Adriane shook her head "No I may have been born around London but I am trying to get back to my friends as something happened and I wond up in the middle of a forest before I decided to walk in one direction until I came across someone."

Jarvis nodded and stroked his chin "Hm Your a mighty long way away from home Ms. Evens London is a few weeks away walk from here and a two days drives."

Adriane gaped how the hell had she got so far away from Hogwarts cause she had a gut feeling that it was longer away to get to Hogwarts and she ground barrying her face in her hands "Great! How am I supposed to get back home now!"

Jarvis frowned "Well maybe I could help ya" Adriane peeked at him from between her fingers and made a noise of confusion "Well I might be able to give you a lift into London I have to head down there in a few days anyway why not head down there early and drop you off there?"

Adriane gave a huge smile looking up at him "You mean it?" Jarvis nodded holding his breath he had never seen a smile like this before it lights up the room and he could have sworn he saw flowers blooming in the background and he inwardly ground to himself, he had it bad and he didn't even know this girl.

Adriane smiled before blushing as her stomach decided to let out a giant growl letting the two in the room know it's displeasure in not being fed. Jarvis gave a laugh and gestured to the soup on the side table "I didn't know what you would like so I just made some soup for ya"

"Thank you," Adriane said as he handed her the tray and started to eat. Adriane was wondering if anyone was looking for her or if they had decided to leave her be but shook that thought out of her mind if all else failed she knew that Sirius would look all over for her if he had to no matter what and her friends would be right there beside him tearing the wizarding world apart looking for any trace of her.

* * *

 ** _Okay well, please tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you all thought of Jarvis I plan on making him a romantic interest for Adriane for a bit until I can get her to meet her real love Interest for this story cause as we all know she's a teenager and is bound to have at least one boyfriend before settling down._**

 ** _I want you all to vote on what you want to happen to him and how she should keep in contact with him._**

 ** _First up is how they keep in contact_**

 ** _1) Adriane decides to use Hedwig and send him a letter_**

 ** _2) Adriane decides to send Dobby with a letter_**

 ** _3) Adriane decides to use those two-way mirrors_**

 ** _Now for what should happen to him when it comes time for them to go their separate ways_**

 ** _1) Voldemort finds out that Adriane is dating someone and kills him_**

 ** _2) He dies from something if this is the one that wins then we shall do another vote on what he dies from._**

 ** _3) He cheats on Adriane and they break up_**

 ** _4) They decided to just be friends_**

 ** _Please tell me your vote in a review._**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Hello, new chapter is here, now I am trying to do a lot of things but I really love writing this story so I am still going to do it have no worries I just may not upload as often as I have been even if that's not that often already but I will try my best._**

 ** _Anyway on to the reviews!_**

* * *

 ** _Greer123 chapter 25._**

 ** _Interesting use for Jarvis._**

 ** _Me: Thanks! I wanted her to have a love before meeting her real parring in this story since one she's not meeting them for a while with time this story is taking lol_**

* * *

 ** _Azaira chapter 25._**

 ** _You have several crossovers to work from, so I don't really understand why you want to use an OC. Unless the OC is a permanent character, I suggest keeping their usage short term - no relationship. If you want to follow through with this, she would have to tell him everything - which is a very stupid idea for her - since starting a relationship on lies never helps. If you want to end it - knowledge of the guy comes to Fumbledore's attention before going to obliviate the guy(Harry doesn't need extra muggle friends)._**

 ** _Me: Um well I couldn't think of anyone for her to have a short-term relationship with so... Also, I like that idea but there are ways to get rid of an obliviate if you recall my chapter that Sirius came to be a part of the group but that's a good idea. I'll add it to the votes and see if anyone else votes for it okay?_**

* * *

 ** _kydomos chapter 25._**

 ** _I choose 2 and the way he dies is he gets hit by a car but he still cheats on her but she doesn't know until later in the story. P.s. you can have the joker driving the car._**

 ** _Me: Very good idea! I like it, I'll add it to the votes and see what everyone thinks!_**

* * *

 ** _Now onto the chapter! Hope you all like this one. :)_**

* * *

Even though Adriane desired to get back home to all her friends she decided to wait with Jarvis for a few days until the day he originally was going to go to London and not before then.

Some of this stemmed from the fact that she was still a little week from being in the woods for so long without any proper shelter causing her to get a slight fever. Fortunately, she didn't burst lasers from her eyes whenever she sneezed this time, for some reason she only did that when she had a cold but what she had now wasn't really a cold for say she just had a temp and none of the rest of the sines of a cold.

That meant that she wasn't sneezing up a storm and destroying poor Jarvis's house.

Speaking of Jarvis, Adriane would admit it, only to herself though, that she might have a crush her first one ever. Jarvis was just so nice and kind, he was funny and sweet, and he helped to take care of her when she was sick.

Jarvis had asked about her tail and Adriane had panicked for a second before closing her eyes and forcing herself to calm down. Jarvis had said that she didn't have to tell him and he was sorry for asking about it, most likely he had guessed that it was a sensitive topic for her.

It wasn't that it was a sensitive topic, perse, it was just that Adriane didn't Know what to say, how did you go about telling someone that you had just met the day before that you were from another planet and both your birth parents home planets were destroyed and that there lives on earth a society of hidden magic users that have found out a way to blood adopt children into their families.

Yeah, If Adriane were to tell Jarvis that she would be sent straight to a loony bin cause her whole life appeared so fake that if she hadn't lived it then she would have a difficult time accepting that it was true as well, Well sometimes she still believed her life was fake.

Maybe this was all made up and she really was in a loony bin?

Nope, Shaking her head Adriane forced all thought's of her life she was living was a made up story out of her mind, She didn't really want to go down that train of thought today or any day thank you.

But yes while Adriane wanted to tell him, cause for some reason her gut was telling her she could trust him, she really couldn't find a way to phrase her life in a way that he would believe her.

Jarvis was curious about his house guest. She had just come out of nowhere and even when covered in dirt and twigs she was beautiful but without all of that stuff on her, she was gorgeous.

Her hair was like the darkest of the night sky and her skin was pale with only a scar on her forehead as a blemish on her otherwise flawless skin, That he could see anyway. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep or passed out whichever one you want to say she looked peaceful. Jarvis had thought that she couldn't get or be any more beautiful but then he walked in the room the day before and saw them sitting up and he was a little surprised but then he saw her eyes.

Her eyes were like the most precise jewels but they were lighter than the rocks they sparkled with life and laughter but also had a hint of sadness. Her voice was soft and sweet like soft butter.

Her hands had a few calli from handling something that was ruff for long periods of time but it suited her in his mind.

He had never met a girl that could make him lose his breath in one look before and he knew that he had a crush on Adriane but he didn't know how he had only met her yesterday and she had spent most of the day unconscious!

But even with that, she was the most astounding girl he had ever met.

Adriane was now resting out in Jarvis's living room and chatting with him, her tail was around her waist like a furry little belt and most people would overlook her tail as a simple belt at first and most of them wouldn't even look at it twice.

She noticed Jarvis taking peaks at her tail like he still wanted to know but was too polite to ask and she smiled a soft smile at him causing him to flush a little and look away but since Adriane wasn't used to people thinking of her in any sort of romantic way she didn't think anything of it.

"Hey, Jarvis how old are you?" Adriane asked not really knowing how old he was. Jarvis looked over at her and gave her a smile "I'm going on sixteen this month what about you?"

Adraine looked a little surprised "I'm fourteen going on fifteen this summer but where are your parents?" Jarvis gave a small wistful smile "They died a few months ago"

Oh, and now Adriane felt like a huge jerk "I'm so sorry for asking!" Jarvis shook his head "No it's fine Ms. Evens you didn't know" Adriane made a face "Please call me Adriane being called reminds me of my Professors calling on me to answer a question on the board."

Jarvis gave a small chuckle "Very well then I shall call ya Adriane from now on." Adriane gave a small giggle.

Over the months since she had got those blocks taken off of her, She had become more and more comfortable with the idea of being a girl and doing things like giggling, when at first she had been in denial after the shock had worn off after a few days while she had still been in the time chamber.

Flashback

Adriane had just woken up, She had crashed in her bed the day before thanks to the full week that she has had after all of the discoveries made and she had fallen asleep before her head had hit the pillow.

Now that she was awake though and not running on disbelief for what had happened she was freaking out as for the past week she had been in a trance where she felt as if this was all a dream and she would wake up any second so it was better to go with the flow but now she had snapped out of it for whatever reason and realized that no this was no dream this was real!

Adriane was starting to panic as she looked down at her body, her female body! She jumped up out of bed and started to freak out when there was a knock on the door and she looked up. "H-Hello?"

A pause and then a kind sounding voice came from behind the door "Adriane dear are you alright?" Adriane could only let out a shaky laugh "N-Not really! I thought that yesterday was a dream!"

"Oh, Adriane dear could you let me in so I can help you with what some of the things are?" Adriane walked over to the door and opened it to show that the person they had been talking to was Garnett the one who was supposed to help Adriane out with this sort of thing.

Adriane had to admit when she moved out of the way inviting Garnett to come in that Grinlast had done an amazing job getting all of the teachers for her. They all looked like they knew what they were doing and were all masters of their fields and knew how to teach.

Luggit had even made fun of Professor Snape's teaching style and made her learn the right way to make a potion and to her disbelief, it was actually fun when she didn't have Hogwarts dungeon bat looking at her over her shoulder and sneering at her along with making disregarding comments about her and her father.

She still had some trouble with the prep but she was getting there.

"Adriane are you okay?" Snapping out of her thoughts Adriane looked to see a concerned looking Garnett looking at her. "Yeah sorry about that I got a little lost in thought there." She rubbed the back of her neck a little embarrassed as she closed the door to her room.

Garnett came by every morning to help her out cause she still had trouble with putting a bra on, not to even mention that she did not have that good of an idea on women's fashion, she didn't even have an idea of what was good to wear as a guy and she had spent almost fourteen years as one.

"It's fine, sweetie but if something is bugging you my door is always open." Adriane gave them a smile and decided that maybe she would talk to someone just this once not knowing that this would be the start of a long journey of hers to realize that she didn't need to do everything alone and that it was okay to ask for help once and a while when you needed it.

Flashback end

Adriane had never been so happy that she had talked to Garnett about her problems, though now that she thought of it ever since she learned that her Parents that were in her earrings were only echoes of her birth parents she had started to distance herself from the others again, Adriane would have to fix that when she got back to school no way was she going to keep doing that once she noticed.

She could only hope that they understood and didn't decide to stop being friends with her cause even after all that has happened she still had some self-confidence issues with people liking her and always felt that the other shoe was about to drop when she did something wrong.

But for now, she put thoughts of her friends out of her mind to talk to her cute host who would be driving her to London in a few days.

* * *

 ** _Hello, I am the end card written by a half-asleep author (Never thought I would call myself that! :D ) but I would just like to say before getting into the votes I have gotten for what to do with Jarvis and Adriane's relationship._**

 ** _I am so happy that you all seem to be enjoying this story and I must thank you all cause I have gotten better at writing and giving more details with my writing as you can tell if you read this story from the very first chapter to this one._**

 ** _This is my most popular story and I could not have it be that way if it wasn't for all of you guys and girls and nonbinary pals ( Thomas Sanders anybody! I loved his last Sanders sides video! ) liking it, so Thanks!_**

 ** _and here's the moment you have all been waiting for! The votes! Please note that you can still Vote and I will tell you when the Voting is over at the beginning of a chapter or as an A.N okay._**

 ** _I want you all to vote on what you want to happen to him and how she should keep in contact with him._**

 ** _The one that is in the running for how they keep is as it goes!_**

 ** _1) Adriane decides to use Hedwig and send him a letter / 3 vote The most voted one so far_**

 ** _2) Adriane decides to send Dobby with a letter /1_**

 ** _It's a tie between these two for second place._**

 ** _3) Adriane decides to use those two-way mirrors /1_**

 ** _Now time to see the votes for what should happen to him when it comes time for them to go their separate ways_**

 ** _1) Voldemort finds out that Adriane is dating someone and kills him_**

 ** _2) He dies from something if this is the one that wins then we shall do another vote on what he dies from. /1 vote_**

 ** _3) He cheats on Adriane and they break up /1 vote_**

 ** _4) They decided to just be friends /5 vote The one most people voted on_**

 ** _Dumbledore obliviates him /1 vote_**

 ** _He cheats on Adriane and then dies from something Adriane doesn't find out until after he is dead /1 vote_**

 ** _Now I can tell that you guys like him already! Geez people it hasn't even been one chapter with the guy and you already love him so much you don't want him to die! Lmao._**

 ** _Now as I said before this Poll/Vote is still going on so please_** ** _tell me your vote in a review and I will add it to the poll I have on my laptop that I upkeep at the end of each day._**


	27. Chapter 27

_**New update whoo! I hope you all like this chapter but before we can get into the story it is time for the reviews!**_

* * *

 ** _ravenrose85 chapter 26._**

 ** _I love it! You are by far one of my fav authors_**

 ** _Me: Really! I so happy and honored that I'm one of your fav authors! Thank you!_**

* * *

 ** _Hoodedgenius98 chapter 26._**

 ** _Idea for the poll: He gets killed in a death eater raid trying to be a hero and pops up later as an inferus_**

 ** _Me: It's a good idea I'll add it to the poll and see if it's voted for._**

* * *

 ** _god of all chapter 26._**

 ** _Great chapter and story so far please continue this story soon._**

 ** _Me: I will and thanks! Um also not trying to be rude but you sent this twice? I just want to know how you did it cause I want to know how to do it myself lmao_**

* * *

 ** _Okay now it is time for the story I hope you all enjoy this one!._**

* * *

The next few days were spent with Adriane and Jarvis just talking and getting to know one another. Whenever Jarvis had to leave the house for any reason he always made sure to let Adriane know in case she needed something cause she was still a little weak from being practically starved for the past few days before he had found her and with her metabolism being as high as it was it was only really pure luck that she hadn't died from only eating a hand full of berries here and there for the past few days.

As it was she was now trying to get her weight back up to a healthy place as she was now underweight for her age, way underweight. Jarvis had been shocked when she told him about her metabolism and how high it was, He was also horrified when he realized that she could and most likely should have died from not having enough food the past few days if they were being honest.

But as the days past Adriane and Jarvis grew closer and became close friends fast. They were both a little surprised that they became such good friends so fast but in the end, they were both just happy to have a new friend that they put the fact that they became such great friends so fast.

But soon it was the day before Jarvis was to drive her up to London and Adriane was inwardly debating with herself wondering if she should tell him of her being a witch or even about her tail, she wasn't blind she could see he was still wondering how she had one.

While she was debating if to tell him the both of them were watching the T.V when a loud beeping came from it causing Adriane to yell out in shock and put her hands over her ears to try and drown it out, thankfully Jarvis had found the remote and turned it down a few moments later.

He had found out about her sensitive hearing the hard way when he had, had the music in the living room up too loud for her and her ears had started to bleed cause she was too polite to ask him to turn it down. Jarvis had only noticed it when he had walked by her on his way to grab a snack from the kitchen and noticed the blood.

After a freaking out for a moment he had turned down the music so he could talk to her and when he found out just why her ears were Bleeding he had made her swear that if something was too loud for her, she would tell him and he would turn it down.

Well, there was a bright side to her ears bleeding Adriane thought warily, it had somehow made it so she could stand louder noises than she could before. She still couldn't stand really loud sounds for long but she could stand them for longer than before and she could be around a certain amount of loud noises than before.

But even with being able to stand them for longer when they just came out of the blue like that she always let out a yelp of pain and put her hands over her ears, it didn't matter what she was doing at the time she would drop whatever was in her hands and put them over her ears.

In fact, the twins had made sure to cut back on making explosions whenever she was around so as not to hurt the one they saw as a younger sister after the first time it had happened.

But after Jarvis had turned the T.V down and made sure she was okay Adriane saw that someone in a cape that was wearing their underwear outside of their clothes was fighting some weird creature, they didn't know who it was but it was clear that Jarvis did from the look of awe on his face when looking at the man.

When Adriane asked him who the man was she got a look of horror that she didn't know and then got a lecture all about the one named Superman along with other hero's like wonder woman when it was clear that she had never heard of superhero's beyond thinking it was just something in a comic book her cousin used to read.

Adriane was shocked when she found out that people were using powers like that and the magical world had no clue and that none of the muggle-borns said anything hell Hermione should have known this and they never told anyone as far as she knew.

Now that Adriane knew about them she realized something as she watched superman beat the bad guys, She had powers for a reason and if others out there could go out and save the world on a daily basis then maybe she could too.

But first, she had to tell Jarvis the truth about her. Well, not the full truth, of course, she was not an idiot no matter what some people ( Cough Snape Cough ) said about her.

Sitting him down she spent a few hours telling him about her parents both being from different alien planets that were sadly no more and proving to him she was telling the truth by lifting up in the air for a second before dropping on the couch cause she really didn't have the energy to do that for long at the moment.

Jarvis had started to fanboy a little before calming down when he saw that she was still the same girl he had brought to his house when they passed out. Adriane was still Adriane that hadn't changed at all, even so, he could tell that she was still not telling him everything but he was fine with that cause everyone needed their secrets it wasn't like he told her every little detail of his life either.

This is the line break of life their enemy is the line break of death if you see it please tell line break of life where.

When Adriane was laying in bed that night she wondered if she would be able to keep in touch with Jarvis, she has had fun the past few days and she would love to keep in touch. Her last thought as she drifted off to sleep was of how to keep in touch with her friend and secret crush.

She spent the night dreaming of light caramel eyes and laughter.

This is the line break of Death their enemy is the line break of Life if you see it please tell line break of Death where.

Jarvis was starring at the ceiling of his room with a small smile on his face as he thought about the amazing young lady in his spare room, but that smile soon turned into a frown as he thought about what she had told him.

His friend's parents were from two different planets and She had been sent to earth for her safety and it was only luck that she had been sent off because right after her father's planet was destroyed her mother's planet had been destroyed a few days beforehand.

He sighed as he tried not to think about how he could have never met her if she had never been sent off the planet, at least now he knew why she had a tail.

Turning on his side he fell asleep and spent the night dreaming of bright green eyes and a soft sweet laugh

This is the Line break of frustration the father of the line breaks of Life and death have you seen them it is time for their nap.

The next morning Adriane and Jarvis got up bright and early and after eating some breakfast left on their way to London, it took a few days that they spent mostly talking and listening to music.

While they were talking Adriane mentioned that she might become a hero cause she had always wanted to help people and Jarvis asked what her name would be and they got to talking about some cool names that she could base her superhero outfit on, that is if she even became a hero she might decide not to after all.

They came up with Four names and those were.

Bolt, Jarvis was the one to come up with this one and it was mostly said as a joke but Adriane realized that no one would really think she would call herself Bolt after her scar when people knew how much she hated it so it was put in the top three names.

Nightbolt, once again this one was thought up by Jarvis he really liked the idea of calling her something with the word bolt in it, didn't he? He had the idea that if she chose to call herself NightBolt then she could make her outfit dark as night or something, kind of like Batman he had said.

Fallen Pheonix, Adriane liked this name so she might call herself that, this is because She had fallen on that Halloween and was reborn a week later as her true self.

And the last one Starbright, Adriane liked this one the best but that was mostly because she loved to watch the stars at night, though maybe she wouldn't be doing that for a while. She really didn't want to turn into a giant monkey again just for looking up at the stars and she didn't know why she had turned into one in the first place.

If only she had been wearing her earrings when she had left to star gaze that night, her parents would probably know what had happened, or at least Adriane hoped so.

Hello, I am the Line break hope have you seen my two children and husband? Their names are Line break Life, Death, and frustration?

Jarvis pulled up on Charing Cross Road and let Adriane out she gave him a smile before she got out and said: "I'll stay in touch." Jarvis got a huge smile on his face as he nodded "I'd like that" There was a small stretch of silence before Adriane decided screw it and gave Jarvis a kiss on the cheek and whispered thanks before getting out of the truck and running off.

Jarvis didn't know how long he sat there with his hand over where she had kissed his cheek with a large grin and a small blush on his face before he snapped out of his shock and happiness. He let out a laugh as he started his truck and drove off to do what he had needed to do before he met Adriane with a smile that didn't leave his face all day.

Grandma line break here I just wish to say hello

Adriane ran into the leaky cauldron with a huge blush and small smile over her face and stopped as she thought about what to do now, she was still a little weak from going without proper food for so long, to her frustration she knew that it would take a while longer to get back up to her old strength but she was getting a little frustrated in not being able to even hover off the ground for less more than a minute, well at least she was getting better.

Adriane sat at the bar and ordered something to eat and drink while she thought of how to get back to Hogwarts, she couldn't use the floo and she didn't know how to apparate yet as she had never learned and she was pretty sure that even if she knew how to apparate she would still be too weak to do it.

That left either somehow walking all the way to the school which was out, grabbing a portkey which was also out as she didn't know how to make them or even where to find one.

That left the night bus Adriane thought with a groan. While she loved moving fast and everything she did not like the feeling that she was going to crash into another car like she did whenever she rode the purple bus.

After eating her food she went out of the leaky cauldron and called up the night bus that came in less than two seconds. Walking into the open door she saw that Stan was still working for the bus.

"Hello, there my name's Stan Shunpike I work for the night bus or really should be called the day bus in the daytime but coming up with names for stuff isn't really my Job. Now, where do ya need to go?"

Adriane stifled a laugh, She liked Stan for some reason he was funny. "Hello Stan, My name is Adriane and I would like to go to Hogsmeade please." Stan smiled at them "That will be 18 sickles, please but if you want for 20 sickles you can get a hot cup of chocolate and for 22 sickles you can get a hot water bottle with a free toothbrush the color of your choice what do you say?"

Adriane shook her head with a small smile as she handed over 18 sickles. "Maybe some other time Stan. hey, by the way, have you ever thought of bolting the seats of the bus down? Or even using a sticking charm so they don't go flying all over?"

Stan looked at her in shock "Well no, I can't say I have but that is a brilliant idea, Miss Adriane." Here he raised his wand and waved a few times before nodding to himself and put the want back in his wand hoster. "There that should do it, now you go sit down now we're about to head off."

Adriane smiled at Stan one last time before walking down the aisle and taking a seat in the middle.

"Hit it, Ernie!" Adriane heard before the bus gave a giant lurch and started to speed off, Adriane kept her eyes closed pretending that she was on a roller coaster, even if she had never been on a real one, and tried to forget that she was on the night bus but it was hard.

Likely for her stomach, the bus stopped and she heard Stan call out that it was her stop and she raced to get off the bus after telling them thanks. After she got her stomach to settle down she looked around before looking up at the castle and smiled a small happy smile.

It felt good to be home.

* * *

 _ **Now this is the last time you can vote on how they keep in contact so please vote**_

 ** _But here are the votes we have so far._**

 _ **First up is how they keep in contact**_

 _ **1) Adriane decides to use Hedwig and send him a letter / 3 vote Looks like this one will win**_

 _ **2) Adriane decides to send Dobby with a letter /1**_

 _ **3) Adriane decides to use those two-way mirrors /1**_

 _ **Now for what should happen to him when it comes time for them to go their separate ways**_

 _ **1) Voldemort finds out that Adriane is dating someone and kills him**_

 _ **2) He dies from something if this is the one that wins then we shall do another vote on what he dies from. /1 vote**_

 _ **3) He cheats on Adriane and they break up /1 vote**_

 _ **4) They decided to just be friends /5 vote**_

 _ **Dumbledore obliviates him /1 vote**_

 _ **He cheats on Adriane and then dies from something Adriane doesn't find out until after he is dead /1 vote**_

 _ **He gets killed in a death eater raid trying to be a hero and pops up later as an inferus / 1 Vote**_

 _ **Please tell me your vote in a review.**_

 ** _Cause like I said this is your last chance to get a say in how Adriane and Jarvis keep in contact._**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey guys sorry that this one is so short but I'm sick again and couldn't think of anything for this chapter so yeah. Anyway, I figured that a short chapter is better than none so I worked really hard to get this one out today.**_

 _ **Well onto the revies  
**_

 ** _thomassmith69 chapter 12._**

 ** _Why did she need the glamour she is a metamorph? She even had her hair turn white at one point._**

 ** _Me: Well I figured that Adriane would refuse to change her body to that of the one she had been imprisoned in for years so the glamor was the only way, that and also I think that it could be hard to stay in a form other than your regular one for long periods of time_**

* * *

 ** _ravenrose85 chapter 26._**

 ** _I love it! You are by far one of my fav authors_**

 ** _Me: Aw really! Thank you, this made me so happy when I first saw it._**

* * *

 ** _Greer123 chapter 27._**

 ** _Hope that Adriane learns to control her giant Ape form._**

 ** _Me: Maybe she will maybe she won't * Smirk*_**

* * *

 ** _Well onto the story!_**

* * *

Adriane smiled as she walked in Hogsmeade, she had missed the small village that was beside Hogwarts. Adriane was walking around trying to think of the best way to sneak back into Hogwarts when she spotted the Daily Profit and froze at the headline that was from around a week ago.

 _GAINT MONKEY TERRORIZED_

 _Last night a giant monkey was spotted tearing up the forbidden forest at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. It came from out of nowhere and no one has any clue as to what it was as nothing like anyone has ever seen before. People at the Ministry of Magic have decided to try and find this beast before anyone get's hurt but it has seemed to have vanished off of the face of the world as no one has seen it since that night._

 _Now this Journalist decided to go far beyond what my Job intitles and when to talk to a few of the students that were at the school at the time and they had this to say._

 _"It was awful I could see it from our tower, it was taller than Hogwarts itself and it was destroying the forest with no problem just think if that monster can do something like that with no problem what else can it do?" Said One student who would like to remain Anonymous._

 _Another student by the name of Ronald Weasley had this to say._

 _"The thing was Bloody huge! It was bigger than the burrow and our tower put together, I never knew something like this could exist!"_

 _This Journalist if appalled at the lack of care the teachers seem to give the students that have witnessed the monster, one of them had almost been stepped on but instead of being sent to see Madam Pomfrey ( The medi-Witch at Hogwarts ) they had been sent back to bed._

 _If this is the kind of care the Professors give to the students under their care then it's no wonder that the school is a breeding ground of bullies._

Adriane while scared and angry at being called a monster was also worried and overjoyed! She was scared she would be found out for being the giant monkey (Even if she had no clue how she became a giant monkey) and she was angry at being called a monster.

She was worried that she had hurt someone if she had been tearing up the forbidden forest then she could have hurt a unicorn or a centaur she hoped she didn't hurt anything living in the forest. Well, besides the spiders those giant ass spiders could burn for all she cared they were to close to the school and the only thing holding them back from storming the school and killing the students was Hagrid and even if she loved the half-giant what would happen when he was gone? The spiders would have nothing holding them back from going after the castle.

Adriane frowned and snuck into honeydukes to use the secret entrance to get back to Hogwarts putting her Glamor Bracelet on halfway there, she didn't want to chance anyone seeing her real form in Hogwarts and having people ask Questions about who she was and why she was at Hogwarts since she wasn't a student there. Hogsmeade and the leaky cauldron had both been fine cause people come and go from those places all the time but Hogwarts was a school and the only people who should really be there were the students of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons. and Durmstrang along with the Professors of both schools.

People would ask questions on who she was and why she was there, so she put on the stupid bracelet she had been free of the last few days and sighed as she felt the glamor run over her and continued on her way.

Adriane made her way to the room and was worried about what she would say to her friends. She didn't know what she would say or even do, so she was just playing it by ear for now.

Making the room appear she walked in and froze as she saw all her friends there, she hadn't been noticed at first so she took her bracelet off so they didn't think she was either a fake or brainwashed. It took around a few seconds for them to notice her after she got the bracelet off and the first one to see her was Luna who's eyes had widened and happy tears came to her eyes,

Luna opened her mouth and whispered "Adriane" while staring at her cause all of the others heads to whip around and stare at her in shock tears coming to all of their eyes. Adriane felt a wetness on her cheeks and reached a hand up to feel what it was and she realized as they felt the wetness that she was crying as well, looking out at her friends, no her family she gave them a watery smile.

"I'm home"

Before Adriane knew it she was dogpiled underneath all her friends and they were all screaming her name in happiness. Adriane gave a laugh as she was pilled on by her friends.

It took several minutes for her to get everyone off of her and even then Luna held onto her like a lifeline, Adriane only smiled and picked Luna up before walking to the couch and sitting down allowing Luna to curl up to her side like a cat.

The others all sat on chairs and couches near her as if to make sure that she was really there. They all stayed in a comfortable silence before it was Broken by Sirius "Adriane where have you been?" Which was followed up by Fred and George

"Yeah little sister" Fred was the one who spoke first

"We were all worried" then it was George

"About you" then it was back to Fred

"Thinking you've been" George spoke up again

"Hurt with no way" Fred then took the lead

"For us to know" George spoke before together they said.

"If you were okay"

It had been like a tennis match and Adriane had missed this. Adriane had missed her family.

It took a while to explain having to stop a few times to properly explain something but in the end they understood what had happened.

After she told them they all wanted to stay with her so they decided to have a sleepover in the living room.

It was only a few days later that Adriane was able to get away and write a letter to Jarvis. It took her around half an hour to write the letter the way she wanted it to be.

Nodding she put it in an envelope before sealing it and went up to the owlery and gave the letter to Hedwig and instructed her to wait for a response, Hedwig just gave Adriane a small offended look as if asking if she would do anything else before ruffling up and flying out of the owlery.

Adriane smiled and went back to the room where she was pulled into a game night.

Line break line break

Jarvis was just walking into his house with a small sigh when he saw a snowy white owl flying to him. He watched in surprise as the owl landed on the fence and held their leg out where he saw a letter on it and he just stared. The owl shook their leg at him and he realized that they wanted him to take the letter.

Doing so He looked over the letter and was surprised to see his name on it. Jarvis walked into his house and sitting down at the table he opened it and saw it was from Adriane, he smiled as he read through the letter.

 _Dear Jarvis,_

 _Hey, I told you I would write to you! How have you been since I've been gone? Things have been fine here I finally got to see my friends again and the first thing they did when they saw me was to pile me under a dog pile under all of them._

 _My friend Luna wouldn't let go of me for a few hours and they all decided to have a giant sleepover where I have been sleeping._

 _For some reason, none of my Professors seemed to realize I was gone. It's weird I expected Snape to storm up to me and give me a detention at the first sight of me cause even if he's been better for around a week before I met you he has been a jerk longer than that, ever since I first met him in fact._

 _Wonder why that is? Huh well anyway, I'm sure you're wondering what's up with the owl, well, this is my owl Hedwig and she's going to be taking your reply to my letter please don't question it cause I can't tell you yet. Hedwig love bacon and I think that she'll love your special bacon you make so if you can make her some that would be great. Thanks!_

 _With love,_

 _From A.D.P.G.R.S.E.B.E._

 _Ps. My name is so long If you want me to tell you my full name you will have to ask and maybe not ask why my name is so long?_

Jarvis smile and shook his head before going to write his own reply while he did want to ask Adriane why they had an owl or why it was bringing him the mail he decided not to ask and just talk about what had been going on since she had left even if it had only been a few things since he just got home.

Walking out of the house he had a plate of bacon in one hand and his letter in the other, Jarvis was looking for the owl before he saw her sitting on his truck. Smiling he walked over and set the plate of bacon down and waited until she was done.

"Hey girl, can you take my letter to Adriane for me?" Hedwig just gave him an offended look as if she could understand him and took offense to him basically doubting her. "Okay, I can see that you think you can" *Jarvis chuckles before giving the letter to Hedwig not knowing how to tie the letter to her leg like Adriane's letter had been.

Jarvis watched the owl as it flew away and he shook his head before walking back inside to get ready for the day, he had a smile on his face for the rest of the day.

* * *

 ** _As you all can see sending Hedwig with a letter won out so congrats to those of you who voted for that and sorry to the ones who voted otherwise._**

 ** _But we still have the other poll going one so you can still do something there! Here is the options to vote_**

 ** _1) Voldemort finds out that Adriane is dating someone and kills him_**

 ** _2) He dies from something if this is the one that wins then we shall do another vote on what he dies from. /2 vote_**

 ** _3) He cheats on Adriane and they break up /1 vote_**

 ** _4) They decided to just be friends /6 vote_**

 ** _5) Dumbledore obliviates him /1 vote_**

 ** _6) He cheats on Adriane and then dies from something Adriane doesn't find out until after he is dead /1 vote_**

 ** _7) He gets killed in a death eater raid trying to be a hero and pops up later as an inferus / 1 Vote_**

 ** _Please tell me your vote in a review._**


	29. Chapter 29

_**I am soooo sorry that this is late! I've been so busy lately that I've forgotten that I didn't upload this Chapter. Please forgive me on that. um well onto the reviews for now and at the end of the chapter we have another announcement!**_

* * *

 ** _era-romance chapter 1._**

 ** _ideas good...sentence flow and spelling were a little off but not too badly. Wish for Adriane et co to go_ _traveling_ _in search of her adoptive (?) relatives soon. will probably start reading again after a few chapter updates_**

 ** _Me: Thanks for the compliments. The reason the spelling is bad is thanks to_** ** _my dyslexia but I have gotten better! At least I hope so. And yeah Adriane will do so just have to get the school year over with and all should be good._**

* * *

 ** _thomassmith69 chapter 28._**

 ** _I vote 4. Ps if she can shapeshift does that mean she can have kids with girls? I'd find it weird if she was crushing on Hermione just to turn around and liking guys?_**

 ** _Me: Um maybe? I don't think it works like that but it could. And I have the idea in my head that Adriane had always been bi but just hid it because she grew up thinking that liking other guys or even both secs was freaky and wrong._**

* * *

 ** _Greer123 chapter 28._**

 ** _I am glad to see that Adriane got back to Hogwarts safely. I would also like to vote for Jarvis and Adriane to just be friends in the future. Also great work writing the newspaper article in this chapter about Adriane's giant ape form._**

 ** _Me: Thank's Greer it took more than I would have liked to find the words for what I wanted to say in the article._**

* * *

 ** _Onto the story!_**

* * *

Adriane was walking to class when she was pulled into a hidden hallway and someone started kissing her, Adriane had frozen before pushing whoever was kissing her away. She wiped her mouth off before she saw who had had enough gale to try that and she felt her anger rise when she saw who it was.

Adriane had been so lucky that nothing like this has happened before this cause in front of her was Ginny Weasley who was wearing a neon pink shirt that was made to reveal a lot of her cleavage it was more of a bra than a shirt. It was clear what she was trying to do but it wouldn't work.

"Ms. Weasley" Adriane's voice was cold and Ginny flinched back from it for a second before giving Adriane a, What Ginny thought, was a seductive smile. "Hey there Harry" Here she walked up to Adriane and ran her fingers over Adriane's chest likely trying to seduce her or something, Ginny leaned up to whisper in Adriane's ear "How about we go find a quiet spot all to ourselves huh"

Adriane just stepped back while glaring at the younger girl in front of her. "No thank you, Ms. Weasley, I do not find you attracted in any way you had been more like a younger sister to me before you and the others abandoned me." Ginny gave a small frown "But Harry! We're meant to be I mean" Here she tried to give Adriane a shy smile "You look just like your dad and I look just like your mom!"

Adriane just gave them an unimpressed look "Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Here Ginny gave them a pout and forced some tears in her eyes, Adriane had to give it to her she was a good actress and could have made it big in the Mundane world if she had really wanted to. "Why are you being so mean to me harry?" Ginny gave a few small sniffles.

"Ms. Weasley I do not appreciate you trying to manipulate me into doing that of which I do not wish to." Ginny gave her a surprised look like she couldn't believe that Adriane had known what she had been trying to do. "Yes, Ms. Weasley I knew that was what you were doing it was not that hard to figure it out."

Ginny gave them a pout and a small glare "Then why won't you just do as you're told!" Adriane leveled her a cold look "And that would be?" Ginny was glaring at them without any of the tears or pouts that she had been using before "You are supposed to marry me! You are supposed to be Ron's best Mate! You have ruined everything!"

Adriane just glared at the girl in front of her before turning around and walking away wondering if she could be on time for class or if Ginny had made her late, she didn't want to use her powers to get to class on time cause one that was risky and two she did not want to get into the habit of using her powers for every little thing.

That would just make her lazy. She wound up being five minutes late for class and got Ten points taken off for tardiness.

* * *

It was only later in the room that Adriane was able to talk to the twins alone. After she explained what Ginny had tried to do the twins were rightfully angry with their younger sister and promised to take care of her.

By the way, the two of them grinned Adriane had a feeling they were talking about pranking Ginny harder than normal.

The next day she was once again cornered when she was alone but this time it was by Ron and Hermione who decided to try and get back into her good graces, why the two of them and Ginny had decided to try it now after not bothering her for a bit but she did know that no matter what they did she would never forgive them.

"Harry James Potter! Why have you been avoiding us? We are your best friends!" Hermione was screeching at her and Adriane could feel a headache coming on already and she had to hold back a sigh wishing that she could leave without those two following her where ever she went for the rest of the day.

"Yeah Mate, we heard about what you did to Ginny yesterday too! If you wanted to date her then you should have just said so. You know that mom loves you she and dad will be thrilled when they hear that your dating Ginny."

Adriane stared at Ron before speaking her voice conveying how stupid she thought he was. "Mr. Weasley I am not nor have I ever been dating your sister."

"What are you talking about Harry? Of course, you are." Hermione tried to smile sweetly at her and while it might have worked before Halloween when she didn't know a thing about their betrayal, but now that she did know she could see the subtle signs in Hermione and Ron's faces that told her that they were lying.

It was in the way that Ron's Jaw was clenched and the way Hermione's smile was a little too forceful and tight not being sincere. It was in their eyes, The way Ron looked at her with jealous and hate-filled eyes. The way Hermione looked at her like she was a puzzle that needed to be solved.

The way the both of them looked at her like she was something they needed to control as if she was something they could control.

Adriane looked at Hermione, her face being carefully blank so as not to let the two of them know what she was thinking. "I'm sorry but since when have I been dating Miss Weasley? I have no recollection of ever dating anyone and have no desire to date anyone in either of the three school's that are here for this stupid tournament now if you excuse me I must be going." and just like that Adriane turned on her heal and walked away leaving the two backstabbers to stand there gaping at her back.

* * *

Adriane had just walked in the room when Hedwig flew at her landing on her shoulder with a letter. Adriane couldn't keep a big smile off her face as she took the letter and called Dobby asking him to give Hedwig some bacon. Going and sitting on the couch she opened the letter and started to read.

 _Dear Adriane._

 _I must say that I was surprised when I got a letter from an owl of all things but she is a beautiful owl none the less. You seem to have some good friends if they decided to sleep over in your room to be close to you after you went missing for like a week?_

 _Speaking of which how the bloody hell did your Professors not realize that you were missing for a week? Are they all completely blind along with being deaf? Also how exactly has this Snape been a jerk?_

 _I do kind of want to know why your name is so long and maybe what your full name is? Like I thought that your full name was Adriane Dive Evens and then I find out that you have a bunch of initials. If you don't want to tell me that's fine too._

 _With Love,_

 _Jarvis Mitchell_

Adriane smiled at the letter before writing her reply. The others in her group tried to let her let them read the letter but she would only show Fleur and Luna, She did not want her godfather to see the letter and realize that she was friends with another boy.

He had already threatened Fred, George, and Neville even if they were like brothers to her she didn't even want to think about what he would wind up doing to Jarvis if he found out she had a small (( Big )) crush on him. He would probably do something stupid again if he found out... Like trying to kill Jarvis so she would never grow up and get a boyfriend.

Adriane spent the rest of the day hanging out with Fred and George secretly trying to get them to admit to their growing attraction to Neville without just telling them she already knew that the two of them liked him but at the rate this was going Adriane had a feeling that she was going to have to lock the three of them in a closet and not let them out until the twins had snogged Neville!

* * *

The day after he had sent his letter to Adriane off with the owl that apparently belonged to her, he saw the owl on his table in his house when he woke up causing him to freeze and stare at the owl for a good five minutes. How did that owl even get in his house? Did he leave the window open? He didn't think so but the owl on the table said otherwise.

"Um. Hello?" Jarvis winced cause that wasn't awkward at all but then he almost smacked himself it was only an owl, an owl on his table but an owl none the less... Okay, now it was an owl that was giving him a look that looked suspiciously like the 'are you kidding me look' that Adriane was so good at.

Sighing he took the letter after giving Hegwid a thank you and set a plate of Bacon down in front of her. Looking at the letter he smiled seemed like he had a reply to his letter yesterday.

 _Dear Jarvis._

 _I hope Hedwig didn't scare you too bad when you saw her. She's really a little sweetheart but will not hesitate to kick someone from London to Paris France if they hurt me so now that I have warned you of her being protective of me I should warn you of my godfather and the people that are brothers to me._

 _Now Please don't freak out but my godfather is Sirius Black. Yes, the same Sirius Black that was said to have escaped a high-security prison last year but there is something about that you should know. He's innocent he was sent to jail without a trial thanks to people bribing others to get him out of the way and you will realize why they would do that in a bit but even if he is innocent if he even thought that someone hurt me he would make them pay in fact I have had to stop him from killing my relatives and the people who abandoned me several times just this year._

 _Now onto the twins Fred and George, These two are some of the most amazing pranksters I have ever seen and whenever they do a prank everyone knows it was them but unless the twins either let the professors know it was them and take credit for the prank then no one can ever link anything back to them. They have been pranking all of my bullies at school though so far no one has realized why Fred and George seem to have gone up on their pranking game._

 _Now onto Neville. He may be shy but he is also really protective of those he cares about, he's a whiz with plants and knows which ones can poison someone within minutes without leaving a trace and he also has a plant that can strangle someone within minutes._

 _Now I am not telling you this to make you run away I am telling you this so you can watch your back if you ever meet them in your lifetime._

 _But in regards to the matter of you wondering how my Professors didn't notice I was gone, well I may have hidden away in a place no one could find me for a week the day after Halloween? Well more like two weeks up still. Also, I have a very good reason for going missing for two weeks! I may not be able to tell you yet but I will soon, I promise!_

 _And Professor Snape has hated me ever since my first class with him, he hated my father and godfather and decided to transfer that hatred from a dead man and man that had been in prison when we first met onto me. In my first class with him, he called me out while doing the roll call and started asking me questions about things that we didn't even learn about until the end of the year or we didn't learn about until the third year!_

 _I don't think I have anything else to say but um before I end this letter I must let you know that my name is really long and I have a lot of titles that I would appreciate you not telling anyone about._

 _Okay here goes._

 _With Love,_

 _Lady Adriane Dive Potter Gryffindor Slytherin Ravenclaw Emrys/Merlin On Black. Head of the most ancient and Noble House of Potter. Head of the most ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor. Head of the most ancient and Noble House of Slytherin. Head of the most ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw. Head of the most ancient and Noble House of Emrys or Merlin whichever. Head of the house of On. And the heir of the most ancient and Noble house of Black._

 _Ps, Yes it does say Merlin on there and no it is not a joke._

Jarvis starred at the letter in shock, Adriane was a lady? He was friends with a Lady of a Noble house. But why was one of her titles Lady Merlin? Merlin didn't exist, did he? Well, then again they did live in a world where people ran around saving the day with their underwear on the outside of their clothes.

Writing his response he took the time to think all that he learned over before handing Hegwid the letter and watched her fly away back to her owner.

* * *

 ** _Before we get into the announcement first we have the poll for the votes and since someone asked before I have decided that you can vote once again (Like one more time or something lol )) if you have voted before!_**

 ** _1) Voldemort finds out that Adriane is dating someone and kills him_**

 ** _2) He dies from something if this is the one that wins then we shall do another vote on what he dies from. /2 vote_**

 ** _3) He cheats on Adriane and they break up /1 vote_**

 ** _4) They decided to just be friends /11 vote_**

 ** _5) Dumbledore obliviates him /1 vote_**

 ** _6) He cheats on Adriane and then dies from something Adriane doesn't find out until after he is dead /1 vote_**

 ** _7) He gets killed in a death eater raid trying to be a hero and pops up later as an inferus / 1 Vote_**

 ** _Please tell me your vote in a review._**

 ** _So far you guys have decided that you want Jarvis to live and for them to just be friends! But for those of you who voted/want otherwise, there's still a chance that the thing you want can win!_**

 ** _And now the_** ** _announcement!_**

 ** _Here is a big thanks to_** ** _bribri1300 who on 12-03-2018 was the one to become the 200 one to add this story to their_** _ **favorites list! I will try to send out a thank you for whenever we get to 300 for both** **favorites and follows so be sure to fav and follow this story and you might be the next one to get the shot out!**_


	30. Rewrite

Hey, Guys sorry I haven't been updating this story I have decided to rewrite it and have already redone the first chapter. I got a little sick of not having the beginning as good as the last few chapters so I went back and rewrote the first chapter and fixed a few of the plot holes that I didn't notice before was in that chapter. If you want to read the rewrite of this story then you can find it on my profile under the name of Harry Potter and the secret Inheritance. Once again sorry to rewrite this but I wanted to redo it anyway


End file.
